The Knight of The Night : New Hope
by WolfShad'z
Summary: Mikaela Banes, bersama Pemimpin Autobot harus bertahan hidup sebagai buronan Cemetery Wind. Mereka tengah bersiap untuk menghadapi petualangan besar yang sudah menunggu didepan mata. Apakah mereka akan berhasil? Atau salah satu diantara mereka akan gugur?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Transformers bukan punya saya. Cerita ini hanya dibuat untuk tujuan berekspresi, berkarya dan berimajinasi, tanpa memungut atau mengambil biaya sepeser pun.**

 **Tittle : The Knight of The Night : New Hope**

 **Rating : T untuk bahasa dan umpatan. M untuk kekerasan.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Drama, Romance and Friendship**

 **Summarry : Mikaela Banes, bersama Pemimpin Autobot harus bertahan hidup sebagai buronan Cemetery Wind. Mereka tengah bersiap untuk menghadapi petualangan besar yang sudah menunggu didepan mata. Apakah mereka akan berhasil? Atau salah satu diantara mereka akan gugur?**

 **Warning : typo, tata bahasa yang kacau. Umpatan, dan kata-kata kotor. Kekerasan di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayolah Michie," ujar seseorang pria berusia 30 tahunan dengan rambut blonde. Ia memiliki wajah tirus, dan mata hijau yang indah. "Untuk malam ini saja, aku ingin makan malam denganmu," sambungnya.

"Tidak, Bart. Aku tahu kau tahu jika aku sudah punya pasangan," jawab Michie, alias Mikaela Banes. Gadis muda berusia dua puluh lima tahunan berambut hitam, yang kali ini ia pasangi wig berwarna pirang. Mata birunya, ia tutupi dengan softlens berwarna cokelat untuk menghindari pemindai retina. Tidak hanya itu, ia menggunakan kaca mata untuk memperhalus samarannya.

Pria dewasa bernama Bart itu mendengus, lalu terkekeh setelah mendengar perkataan Mikaela. Mata hijaunya melihat Mikaela yang tengah membersihkan meja restauran yang baru saja buka. Bart adalah pria pengangguran yang tergila-gila dengan 'kepanasan' Mikaela, dan berupaya untuk terus mengejar gadis cantik itu sampai dapat. Ia bahkan menghabiskan seluruh harinya memandangi Mikaela dari luar kafe, selama 2 bulan terakhir ini.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Eeh, bukan. Lebih dari itu." Mikaela mengoreksi, seraya meletakkan vas bunga segar yang ia angkat.

"Tunangan?"

"Eh, tidak."

"Suami?"

"Mungkin semacam itu," jawabnya. Ia tidak tahu apa nama hubungan mereka meskipun sudah mengikat janji seperti hukum adat Cybertron. Atau apapun itu, ia sah menjadi Mrs Prime menurut orang-orang Cybertron, walaupun belum resmi.

"Ayolah, Mich! Apa kau akan terus berbohong padaku? Lagipula, aku tidak pernah melihat 'pacar, tunangan, apapun' itu." Bart terus memprotesnya. Mikaela jelas tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya, karena resikonya sangat tinggi. Jadi, ia hanya bisa menolak Bart lagi dan lagi selama dua bulan belakangan ini. Lagipula, kalau pun ia bercerita, Bart tidak akan percaya.

"Hey, kau pikir aku bohong? Dia yang mengantarku kemari setiap pagi," bantah Mikaela. Ia berbalik, meninggalkan Bart menuju meja kasir. Bart masih mengekor.

"Apa pekerjaannya? Supir truk? Namanya Tom, benar?"

Ia menggeleng. "Kau bisa memanggilnya 'Tim.' Dia adalah tentara," jawab Mikaela.

Mikaela menahan tawa saat mengambil 'Tim' dari nama Optimus. Ia pernah memanggil Optimus dengan sebutan 'Timmy,' dan itu membuat Mikaela mendapat erangan geli yang membuatnya setengah mati ingin menahan tawa. Ekspresi Optimus saat Mikaela memanggilnya Timmy selalu sama-kesal, namun ingin ikut tertawa secara bersamaan. Mikaela tidak menyalahkan Optimus yang kesal karena dipanggil Timmy, karena menurut robot itu Timmy membuatnya terdengar feminim. Ia lebih suka 'Tim' saja ketimbang 'Timmy', namun Mikaela adalah tipe gadis rebel yang suka memberontak.

Jadi, kau tahu apa yang terjadi.

Ya, Timmy.

"Tidak ada tentara yang mengendarai Pittburgh. Aku tidak bodoh. Pasti dia hanya sopir truk trailer saja," jawabnya.

"Apapun yang ia kerjakan, setidaknya dia bekerja, tidak sepertimu."

Bart tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Nah! Itu berarti dia tidak cukup kaya. Bahkan, kau harus bekerja, dan itu artinya-"

"Dengar, Butt," cemooh Mikaela. "Sebaiknya kau pergi," sambung gadis itu ketus.

"Tidak sampai kau bilang setuju," sahut si pria berjaket kulit. "Aku lebih kaya daripada pacar sopirmu itu," sambungnya.

Mikaela tertawa terbahak-bahak, sampai harus menepuk pahanya sendiri. Bart? Kaya? Bahkan untuk makan saja ia hutang di kafe tempat Mikaela bekerja. Atau mungkin, Bart memang kaya tetapi ia terlalu malas untuk menjual aset-asetnya. "Kau miskin moral, Butt. Menggoda orang yang sudah mempunyai pasangan," sahut Mikaela.

Bart tidak hanya menyebalkan, tapi juga menjijikkan. Walaupun pada beberapa hal, Bart adalah orang yang baik, senang membantu orang yang lebih tua. Hanya saja, sifat dan perilaku 'haus perhatian' itu membuat Mikaela muak. Ia-Bart hanya mengingatkan Mikaela terhadap Trent, mantannya sebelum Sam. Ia langsung kembali ke dapur untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang lainnya, tidak lagi mengindahkan Bart.

Sorot matanya menangkap sebuah benda metalik kecil yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya, sebuah cincin. Cincin itu berwarna silver yang jernih, dengan motif-motif seperti bahasa Mandarin, namun lebih rumit. Cincin tersebut terlihat seperti cincin pada umumnya, namun sebenarnya cincin itu bukan cincin biasa. Saat, ia melihat cincin itu selama beberapa detik, kemudian tidak bisa menahan senyumnya yang merekah. Ia harus menggertakkan giginya untuk tidak tersenyum seperti orang gila dihadapan Bart. Otaknya memutar kembali sebuah memori yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Selamanya.

 _ **SATU TAHUN LALU**_

 _Mikaela dan Optimus berhenti disebuah lembah disuatu tempat di Texas. Lembah tersebut cukup kering, namun masih bisa dikatakan basah karena masih ada tanaman-tanaman hijau yang tumbuh disana. Mata mereka terpaku pada dua ekor satwa liar yang saling bercengkerama satu sama lain. Mikaela tidak berkata apapun, ia hanya tersenyum melihat dua hewan yang menggemaskan. Setelahnya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Optimus-yang membiarkan Mikaela untuk duduk diatas bahunya dan menikmati indahnya matahari terbenam di Bumi._

 _Dengan itu, Mikaela menarik nafas panjang. Ia melirik sosok disebelahnya, sedang termenung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia bisa melihat kedamaian di pelat wajahnya yang berseri-seri karena pantulan cahaya senja. Ia selalu menyukai saat-saat dimana dirinya dan Optimus tenggelam dalam ketenangan bersama. Menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain dalam sebuah kedamaian yang menentramkan jiwa. Rasanya begitu...membahagiakan._

 _Setiap senja, setelah Mikaela pulang bekerja, Optimus selalu mengajak Mikaela untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Selain Mikaela, hal terindah yang sangat ia sukai di Bumi adalah matahari, terutama saat tengah terbenam. Rasanya, bagi Optimus, senja membuatnya merasa begitu tenang. Membuatnya teringat dimana segala sesuatu selalu memiliki akhir, namun juga memiliki lembaran baru esoknya. Ia merasakan kedamaian saat sinar jingga menerpa pelat wajah logamnya._

 _Kehangatan itu tidak ia dapatkan di Cybertron. Kalaupun ia mendapatkannya, tidak akan setenang saat di Bumi._

 _Dihadapan matahari yang terbenam ini, Optimus mensyukuri tiga hal dalam hidupnya. Yang pertama, ia bersyukur karena telah mendapatkan kesempatan hidup satu kali lagi. Yang kedua, ia bersyukur masih bisa diberi kesempatan untuk bisa melihat indahnya fajar dan senja. Dan yang terakhir, yang paling ia syukuri, ia sangat berterima kasih karena telah datang ke Bumi, dan dipertemukan oleh sosok yang selalu mengisi ruang-ruang Spark-nya. Ia berterima kasih, bersyukur karena menemukan sesosok manusia yang mencintainya, lebih dari ia mencintai hidupnya._

 _Optimus tersenyum begitu merasa dadanya menghangat._

 _"Mikaela," panggilnya pelan. Suara bariton yang dalam, menggema didalam kepala Mikaela. Senyuman di pelat wajah Optimus masih belum pudar, meskipun tipis._

 _"Hm?" Ia menjawab, melihat Optimus dengan senyum._

 _"Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu," Optimus berkata._

 _"Aku ingin tahu apa itu." Mikaela menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang manis, bicaranya pun lembut._

 _Ia menadahkan tangan besarnya dihadapan Mikaela, menandakan jika Optimus ingin Mikaela untuk naik diatasnya. Tanpa diperintah lebih lanjut, Mikaela pun naik dan berdiri diatasnya. Ia dapat melihat optik Optimus yang bersinar begitu cerah. Pelat wajahnya menjadi sedikit jingga, karena sorotan cahaya matahari. Mikaela bisa melihat bayangan dirinya tengah berdiri di wajah Optimus. Ia melihat robot itu tersenyum kepadanya._

 _Optimus membuka bilik dada-nya, memperlihatkan sebuah spark yang bersinar begitu indah. Cahaya spark itu berwarna biru terang, yang kadang sedikit meredup, lalu terang lagi. Mikaela mengasumsikan jika itu sama seperti jantung manusia yang berdetak. Ia bisa merasakan getarannya. Lalu, Optimus mengangkat tangan yang satunya, dan memasukkannya kedalam bilik yang ia buka tersebut. Ia nampak sedang mengambil sesuatu._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mikaela bertanya, tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Optimus. Ia tahu jika robot dihadapannya itu akan cukup gila untuk mengeluarkan spark-nya._

 _"Mikaela, ini untukmu," ujarnya._

 _Optimus memberikan sebuah benda metalik kecil, bulat, setebal satu milimeter dan berlubang ditengahnya. Itu adalah cincin yang terbuat dari logam mulia terbaik di Cybertron. Konon katanya logam mulia ini hanya dimiliki oleh Prime sejati, yang akan otomatis muncul begitu mendapatkan gelar Prime. Logam mulia ini terletak di tengah-tengah spark, tidak jauh dari Matrix Kepemimpinan. Dalam bentuk murni menyerupai spiral, namun bisa dirubah sesuai kehendak pemilik atau Transformers—para Prime._

 _Cincin itu berwarna silver, bercorak tulisan Cybertron kuno yang tidak bisa dipahami Mikaela. Dicorak-corak tersebut terdapat warna biru yang menyala indah, hampir mirip dengan Spark hanya saja lebih kecil._

 _Ia menyerahkannya kepada Mikaela, yang diterimanya dengan tangan kanan. Mikaela melihat sebuah logam yang bagus, terbaik dari yang pernah ia lihat dalam hidupnya. Bahkan, transformium tidak sebaik benda metalik yang diberikan Optimus ini. Selain itu, benda itu sangat cantik, seperti bertabur berlian, walaupun Mikaela bersumpah jika berlian pun pasti kalah mahal. "Optimus, ini..." Ia hampir tidak bisa berkata-kata._

 _"Hanya itu hadiah yang bisa ku berikan kepadamu." Optimus menyela Mikaela. Gadis itu masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cincin yang menurutnya sangat luar biasa indah itu. Senyumnya semakin melebar._

 _"Ini...ini adalah hadiah paling indah yang pernah diberikan padaku," ujar Mikaela. "Terima kasih, Optimus." Ia berkata._

 _Ia tidak menjawab, hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan penuh makna kepada Mikaela. Ia masih tersenyum, bersamaan dengan optiknya yang semakin terang._

 _"Biar aku saja," ujar Optimus. Mikaela sudah akan memasukkan cincin tersebut kedalam jari manis sebelah kirinya. Namun terganggu oleh kedatangan holoform Optimus disampingnya._

 _"Tapi, bukankah holoform mu-"_

 _"Aku tahu." Ia menjawab disertai anggukan. "Aku memang tidak bisa menyentuh manusia, atau apapun. Tapi aku bisa menyentuh Primorium mengingat itu juga bagian dari tubuhku. Selain itu, holoform ini mengandung medan magnet dan aliran tenaga yang kalian sebut listrik. Jadi, aku bisa memegangnya," jelas si holoform Optimus. Sosok hologram manusia tampan itu menjadi pusat perhatian Mikaela saat ini. "Sekarang, biarkan aku yang memasangkannya. Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin kau tahu beberapa hal."_

 _"Apa itu?"_

 _"Ini adalah Anulus Primorium, atau Anulum singkatnya. Primorium adalah logam yang paling langka di Cybertron dan hanya ada didalam Spark milik Prime sejati-yang artinya 13 Prime termasuk aku. Logam ini adalah logam paling berharga, karena jumlahnya yang sangat terbatas. Yang terpenting adalah, cincin Anulum ini dipercaya mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa, yang bahkan belum dapat kami pecahkan secara rinci. Tapi aku mendengar kisah dari pendahuluku, jika Primorium dapat menyatukan dua jiwa yang saling mengasihi, dikehidupan sekarang maupun yang selanjutnya." Optimus berhenti, mengambil jeda selama beberapa detik, lalu melanjutkan dengan sesuatu yang mugkin membuat Mikaela pingsan._

" _Jika kau bersedia menerima dan mengenakan anulum ini, maka artinya kita tidak akan terpisah meskipun dengan kematian. Aku akan tahu kau dalam bahaya, begitu juga dengan sebaliknya. Kita akan bisa saling merasakan satu sama lain." Optimus berkata, Mikaela masih menyimak._

 _"Lalu, apa tulisan ini?" Ia menunjuk kearah tulisan Cybertron kuno._

 _Optimus berbicara dalam bahasa Cybertron kuno, yang frekuensinya cukup tinggi. Suara itu mengganggu telinga Mikaela, namun segera berakhir setelah Optimus menyelesaikan bait terakhirnya. Ia-Mikaela mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kepalanya menggeleng kebingungan. Ia tidak punya ide apa yang dikatakan Optimus, karena hanya seperti suara gelombang aneh radio yang menangkap sinyal dari alien. Lantas, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Tidak ada cara bagiku untuk bisa memahami itu, kan?"_

 _Optimus mendengus, tertawa ringan. "Tidak ada. Sistem suara kalian tidak cukup untuk mengucapkannya," jawabnya. "Frekuensinya terlalu tinggi untuk manusia."_

 _"Lalu, apa artinya?"_

 _"Artinya, 'You're my spark, I'm your soul.'" Ia menjawab._

 _"Itu sangat manis," ujar Mikaela. Ia mencoba menyentuh holoform Optimus, merasakan sengatan listrik-listrik ditelapak tangannya. Optimus tersenyum lagi._

 _"Mikaela," panggilnya._

 _"Ya?" Mikaela menjawabnya dengan gemetar._

 _"Will you be my sparkmate?"_

 _Ia menyemburkan tawa dan haru. Ia tidak menyangka jika kata itu akan terucap dari Optimus. Tidak secepat yang ia bayangkan, dan sama sekali tidak terlintas dipikirannya. "Apa aku punya alasan untuk menolak?" Ia berkata, kemudian menyambung. "Aku bersedia, Optimus. Dalam keadaan apapun; suka, duka, sedih, senang apapun bahkan dalam kematian, aku bersedia!"_

 _Optimus tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, melainkan senyuman yang amat lebar merekah diwajahnya. Baik di holoformnya, maupun dalam bipedal mode-nya. Kebahagiaan terpancar dengan jelas di optiknya, membuatnya semakin bersinar. Ia membiarkan Mikaela mengangkat tangan kirinya, seraya itu Optimus langsung memasangkan cincin Primorium di jari manisnya perlahan-lahan. Aliran gelombak elektromagnetik yang ada di holoformnya menyentuh Mikaela, memberikan sensasi yang aneh, namun juga menyenangkan pada saat yang bersamaan._

 _Saat cincin itu menyentuh kulitnya, ada cahaya yang bersinar di cincin itu. Rune-rune itu mengeluarkan sinar biru, rasanya begitu menghangatkan tubuh Mikaela. Rasanya seperti, ada sesuatu yang mengikat jiwanya dan jiwa Optimus seperti sihir, menjadi satu. Ia bisa merasakan jika dirinya kini telah menjadi milik Optimus Prime, meskipun belum sah dalam hukum di bumi._

 _"Sentuh Spark-ku," perintahnya. Mikaela mengangkat alisnya tidak paham dengan permintaan Optimus._

 _"Eh, kenapa? Maksudku, apa tidak apa-apa?" Mikaela bertanya, menyampaikan kebingungannya._

 _Optimus mengangguk. "Itu adalah sebuah tanda di Cybertron jika kita akan saling memiliki satu sama lain. I'm yours. And you're mine."_

 _Optimus mendekatkan tangannya didekat bilik dadanya, sangat dekat dengan spark-nya. Ia bisa merasakan Mikaela perlahan-lahan mendekatkan tangan kanannya menuju sumber tenaga utama semua Transformers. Optimus memejamkan optiknya begitu merasakan tangan Mikaela sudah menyentuh spark-atau dalam bahasa manusia-jiwa dari Optimus. Rasanya menggetarkan, sedikit rumit untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Namun mereka berdua bisa merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang begitu besar. Sebuah ikatan yang begitu kuat, dan begitu erat telah menyatukan mereka._

 _Dalam hukum Cybertron, ia dan Optimus sudah sah menjadi pasangan hidup semati—sparkbound. Dua puluh detik Mikaela menyentuh spark Optimus, ia kemudian melepaskan tangannya. Mikaela melihat bipedal Optimus yang asli. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana pelat wajah bahagianya. Ia ingin melihat optik yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Ia-si holoform menghilang, menggunakan bipedal modenya sebagai navigasi utama. Ia mengangkat Mikaela, dan membiarkan ia duduk di tangannya._

 _Lagi-lagi robot itu tersenyum._

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Mikaela."_

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Optimus."_

 _ **TODAY**_

Hidup sebagai penyintas tidaklah mudah. Ia sudah lima kali berganti identitas selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Ia bertahan bersama Optimus sejak dari San Diego, menuju Meksiko. Namun sekarang, ia berada di Texas karena Optimus mendapat transmisi jika Autobot berada disana, tempat mereka berpisah. Mikaela tidak banyak membangun hubungan dengan manusia-manusia lain, kecuali dalam bekerja. Paling lama identitas palsunya akan bertahan selama enam bulan, dan paling cepat hanya satu bulan saja. Agak sulit untuk hidup secara ilegal disini.

Optimus membawa Mikaela kemanapun ia melangkah, meskipun kadang ia harus dikejar-kejar oleh CIA dan Cemetery Wind. Untungnya, ada banyak sekali model truk diluar sana, membuat Optimus sedikit lebih leluasa untuk keluar dan mencari Autobot. Ada kalanya ia khawatir untuk diburu, tapi bukan berarti ia harus menyerah begitu saja tanpa mencoba melawan. Ia harus tahu tentang siapa dibalik alasan Lockdown membantu Cemetery Wind untuk memburu Transformers. Ia harus tahu apa yang dikejar oleh para manusia hingga bersedia untuk bekerja sama dengan Lockdown.

Ia harus tahu itu.

Disaat matahari semakin naik, panas udara Texas mulai terasa. Mikaela harus beberapa masuk ke toilet perempuan karena khawatir jika make-up yang ia gunakan sebagai penyamaran akan luntur. Ia juga harus memastikan matanya tidak iritasi terkena softlens yang hampir jarang ia gunakan. Mikaela harus memastikan jika sosok Michie itu benar-benar ada.

Ia melangkah keluar.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat orang-orang yang memburunya dan Optimus selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini berada di kafe tempat ia bekerja. Mikaela masuk kedalam toilet lagi, lalu mengintip melalui lubang kunci. Ia menyaksikan ada tiga orang yang dikawal oleh empat orang. Mereka tidak membawa senjata, namun Mikaela benar-benar yakin jika mereka pasti menyembunyikan Barretta disuatu tempat dibalik jubah-jubah mereka.

Tiga orang tersebut terdiri dari trio botak, karena hampir semuanya tidak memiliki rambut yang tebal. Pandangan pertamanya jatuh pada James Savoy, berkaca mata hitam berada dibelakang dua orang pria. Ia-pria disebelah barat daya Savoy ada pria tua, berusia sekitar 60 tahun dengan rambut putih. Dan yang terakhir, pria paruh baya dengan kacamata besar, berkepala plontos namun memiliki berewok tipis abu-abu di wajahnya. Ia kenal si kaca mata, karena ia menjadi headline berita utama Amerika akhir-akhir ini.

 _"Joshua Joyce. Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Savoy?"_ Ia bergumam. Hal ini membuat Mikaela mencurigai sesuatu, ia harus menghubungi Optimus secepatnya.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel jelek tahun 2000-an. Optimus sudah mengenkripsi jaringan dan sistem komunikasinya dengan Mikaela agar tidak mudah diretas. Ia memberikan pertanyaan keamanan yang hanya Mikaela yang tahu.

 _ **"Security verification. Apa makanan favoritku?"**_ Suara mesin penjawab terdengar.

Mikaela mengerang kesal. "Kau tidak makan burger, Tim." Mikaela menjawabnya kesal. Jawaban sebenarnya dari pertanyaan itu adalah 'energon' tetapi karena banyaknya informasi yang bocor tentang Transformers, Mikaela dan Optimus sepakat untuk menjawabnya seperti itu. Tidak akan ada yang menebaknya, kan?

"Optimus!" Mikaela bersuara, pelan.

"Mikaela. Ada apa?" Optimus menjawab melalui sistem komunikasinya. Commlink.

"Savoy disini; di kafe." Mikaela mendengar dentingan metal bergerak, mengindikasikan Optimus siap bergerak.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik." Ia menjawab singkat, kembali mengintip kearah Joshua, Savoy dan Attinger. "Savoy datang bersama dua orang; aku hanya kenal salah satunya. Joshua Joyce."

"Kau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak mendengarnya. Mereka nampak berbisik-bisik," jawab Mikaela. "Aku akan mendekat, kau cari informasi apapun yang bisa kau temukan di internet." Ide itu tiba-tiba tercetus dikepala Mikaela seperti gas alam.

"Tidak, jangan! Terlalu beresiko. Mereka bisa saja mengenalimu," ujar Optimus. Ia terdengar khawatir.

"Dengar, Optimus," ia berbicara lagi. "Joshua Joyce adalah pria terjenius saat ini, dan sekarang ia bersama Savoy. Maka itu berarti, siapapun pria itu, pasti ada kaitannya dengan Cemetery Wind, ataupun Lockdown. Aku hanya perlu tahu, setidaknya, nama orang itu," jelas Mikaela.

Mikaela bisa mendengar Optimus mendesah kesal, membuatnya bisa membayangkan kepulan uap yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Just becareful," ujarnya pasrah.

"I know." Mikaela menjawab, lalu menyelesaikan perbincangannya dengan Optimus.

Mikaela melihat wajahnya sekali lagi dicermin, membuka satu kancing kemejanya untuk menarik perhatian mereka. Saat ia sudah berada didekat pintu, ia lalu menarik nafas panjang. Ia memasukkan ponsel jadulnya di kantong celana pendek, lalu membalik badannya untuk melangkah keluar. Ia mulai langkah kecil dengan membuka pintu toilet itu. Tujuh orang, termasuk pengawal tiga orang itu berada dimeja yang terpisah. Savoy, Joyce, dan Attinger duduk di meja yang sama.

Ia melangkah keluar perlahan-lahan, namun memastikan jika salah satu diantara orang itu melihat Mikaela, namun juga tidak mengenalnya. Ia hanya harus sedikit mendekat, dan mendapat sampel nama ataupun informaasi apapun yang bisa ia dapat. Mikaela terus berjalan, berlenggak-lenggok menuju dapur sembari membuat pandangan nakal yang dibuat-buat kepada Joshua. Siapa yang tidak tergila-gila dengan gadis secantik Mikaela?

"Michie!" Kepala dapur dengan suara melengking memanggilnya. Mikaela menjingkat kaget, membuat perhatian Joshua teralih padanya. Mikaela mengetipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Joshua menjadi salah tingkah.

"Michelle Brand!" Suara itu menggema lagi.

"Aku datang!" Mikaela berteriak, lalu dengan cepat ia menuju dapur untuk melakukan apapun yang bisa ia lakukan.

Sementara itu, Attinger, Joshua dan Savoy masih terlihat sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Attinger nampak begitu memaksakan kehendaknya, sementara Savoy hanya diam dan menuruti apapun yang diinginkan oleh Attinger. Ia setia sampai mati kepada pria tua itu.

"Attinger, kita telah berhasil mencapai apa yang telah kita impikan. Sekarang, prototype ku telah siap untuk digunakan meskipun aku masih belum bisa mencobanya di depan publik," Joshua, si gundul berkacamata besar berkata. Ia terlihat seperti orang temperasional, banyak omong dan mudah teralihkan. Menyebalkan? Sedikit.

"Tapi kau sudah bisa mengontrolnya, kan?" Attinger bertanya balik.

Ia berdeham, mengusap keningnya. "Sejauh pengamatanku, ya." Ia menjawab, tidak benar-benar bangga dengan apa yang telah ia kerjakan. Sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia bayangkan, meskipun kemampuan prototipe yang ia maksud belum pernah mengecewakan dirinya.

"Ayolah, Joshua! Kau harusnya seharusnya kau gunakan ia untuk membantuku mendapatkan Prime," ujarnya. Ia begitu obsesif, persuasif dan benar-benar haus akan ambisi. "Tanpa asetku, kau tidak akan mendapatkan rongsokan-rongsokkan itu. Dan mimpimu untuk menjaga perdamaian dunia akan tamat."

"Dia terlihat seperti Megatron, sementara seharusnya ia terlihat lebih ramah seperti Optimus Prime!" Joshua sedikit membentak. "Kalian mendapatkan kromosom Decepticon!"

"Orang-orangku mati untuk mendapatkan rongsokkanmu," sahut si kacamata hitam. James Savoy.

"Pikirkan, dengan Seed itu, maka kau bisa membuat ratusan Galvatron. Kau akan bisa mendapatakan ratusan hektar tambang Transformium. Kau bisa menciptakan Transformers-mu sendiri," bujuknya. Lagi.

"Dunia akan damai," Savoy menyahut. Ia selalu setuju dengan Attinger dalam berbagai hal.

Joshua merasa pening dengan bombardir kedua rekan kerjanya ini. Ia baru sampai di Texas beberapa puluh menit setelah menjalani pertemuan dengan pers yang menanyakan pertanyaan lucu, sekarang ia harus menerima doktrin-doktrin dari Attinger. Ia benar-benar butuh piknik. Sebuah piknik yang amat sangat bagus dan benar-benar menyegarkan. Ia hanya tidak tahu apa yang sudah menunggunya didepan.

Tidak lama lagi.

"Attinger, temanku," ia memanggil, dengan penekanan. "Aku tidak akan meluncurkan prototipe ku sampai aku benar-benar yakin keamanannya," tukas Joshua. Suaranya agak meninggi dari biasanya, namun ia tahan ditenggorokan karena ia tahu mereka berada di publik.

Mikaela mencegat salah satu rekan kerjanya yang membawa nampan, diatasnya terdapat makanan-makanan yang masih hangat. Makanan-makanan itu baru saja diolah oleh tukang masak kafe tempatnya bekerja. Kali ini sebuah ide tercetus di kepala Mikaela. "Wes, manager memanggilmu."

"Katakan aku akan datang setelah mengantar makanan di meja 3," jawabnya, ramah.

Mikaela menggeleng. "Tidak, ia tidak bisa menunggu. Biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya," ucap Mikaela. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pundak Wes.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih!" Ia bersorak senang, Mikaela menarik nampan tersebut.

Ia langsung berjalan keluar dari dapur tanpa menunggu Wes menghilang dari hadapannya. Ia mengangkat nampan itu beberapa senti diatas pundaknya, membuat bekas luka tembak akibat ulah Savoy itu terlihat. Mikaela sama sekali lupa jika ia mempunyai luka tembak. Parahnya, luka tembak itu dicantumkan di poster-poster buronan disetiap kota sebagai ciri-ciri fisiknya. Di kafe tempat ia bekerja juga tertempel foto Mikaela Banes, dan truk Optimus, dimana isinya tentang siapa saja yang melihat atau mengetahui keberadaan Mikaela Banes maupun truk dengan lambang Autobot, untuk segera menghubungi Cemetery Wind. Ia sudah berulang kali membuang poster itu saat malam, namun selalu ada yang mengganti dengan yang baru.

Mikaela tidak paham bagaimana manusia-manusia ini begitu bodoh, dan tidak tahu terima kasih. Optimus Prime dan Autobot sudah menyelamatkan bokong mereka tiga kali, dan mungkin empat kali jika dugaannya tentang perang tidak terelakkan. Dan sekarang lihat timbal balik yang diberikan kepada Autobot! Mereka diburu, dikejar, dihancurkan, tubuh mereka digunakan untuk sebuah tujuan yang belum ia ketahui. Apa ada yang lebih gila? Tentu tidak!

Coba bayangkan, kalian adalah pengungsi perang, tinggal disebuah planet asing dimana hampir seluruh spesiesnya ingin kalian mati. Mereka memburu dan membunuh kalian secara brutal, mengambil jantung kalian secara paksa. Apa ada yang lebih buruk lagi selain ini? Tidak ada jalan lain untuk menyelesaikan masalah gila ini kecuali dengan pertempuran yang lain.

Semua itu dilakukan hanya untuk kebutuhan yang berkedok 'demi kebaikan bersama' yang mengatas namakan kemanusiaan.

Dan Mikaela harus menghentikan ini. Anggap sebagai insting untuk menyelamatkan planetnya dari musuh yang tidak bisa mereka hadapi sendiri.

"Selamat pagi, tuan-tuan.." Mikaela menyapa para pria itu. "Ini pesanan kalian," ujarnya. Ia melihat kearah Attinger, mengerjapkan matanya.

"Terima kasih, nona" ujar Joshua Joyce, tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mikaela. Sementara Savoy hanya memandangnya, merasa deja vu.

Mikaela yang merasa dipandangi, langsung melihat kearah Joshua. Ia tersenyum balik, memberi kesan malu-malu kucing. Lantas, Mikaela langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau pasti Mr Joshua Joyce, benar?"

"Itu benar sekali, nona. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku?" Ia bertanya. Entah itu pura-pura tidak tahu atau ia hanya ingin merebut simpati Mikaela saja, Mikaela tidak tahu pasti.

"Aku sering melihatmu di TV, dan di koran-koran. Aku juga punya banyak poster dirimu dikamarku," ujar Mikaela. Ia merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. "Aku adalah penggemar beratmu," sambungnya. Serius, Mikaela sama sekali tidak tahu banyak tentang Joshua. Ia juga tidak mengidolakannya sama sekali.

"Ah! Kau mengidolakan orang yang benar. Joshua Joyce, jenius yang bisa menciptakan hal-hal luar biasa untuk negaranya," ia membombongkan dirinya sendiri. Seringai Mikaela semakin tajam, ia hampir bisa untuk memancingnya. "Untuk dunia yang lebih baik," sambungnya.

Attinger berdeham, membuat perhatian Mikaela teralihkan kearah si pria beruban. "Tentu saja dengan bantuan Mr Harold Attinger dan James Savoy. Rekan terbaikku," ujarnya.

 _"Kena kau!"_ Mikaela membatin, seringainya terbentuk.

"Jadi, yang mana Tuan Attinger, dan yang mana Tuan Savoy?" Ia bertanya. Ia mencoba terlihat semanis mungkin.

"Ini Attinger, dan ini-"

"James Savoy," jawab si pria berkaca mata hitam. Ia masih terlihat mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat wajah Michelle Brand a.k.a Mikaela Banes. Ia bisa melihat gelagat Savoy yang mencoba mengorek ingatannya kembali. Ia terkena ledakan hingga harus dirawat sepenuhnya, ingat?

"Kurasa kau bisa kembali bekerja, Miss-"

"Michelle Brand. Panggil aku Michie," ujarnya kepada Attinger. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pundak Joshua, laki-laki itu semakin tidak berdaya.

"Kurasa kau bisa kembali bekerja, Miss Brand. Kami sedang berbicara bisnis disini," ujar Attinger kasar.

Joshua tertawa pelan. "Kau kasar sekali, kawan. Aku yakin KSI bisa menunggu beberapa menit."

"KSI?"

"Duduklah, nona Brand. Aku akan ceritakan sedikit tentang perusahaanku," ujar Joshua. Mikaela semakin menikmati perannya, karena tidak hanya hampir tidak dikenali sebagai Mikaela Banes. Namun Joshua malah dengan senang hati menceritakannya. Sebuah kesempatan yang amat bagus, dan Mikaela tidak akan membuat ini terbuang percuma. "Kinetic Solutions Incorporated. Kami punya prototipe yang amat bagus untuk menggantikan peran Transformers agar tidak mengacau di Bumi lagi. Kami tidak ingin kejadian seperti di Chicago terulang." ujarnya secara detail.

"Joyce." Attinger memperingatkan.

"Maksudmu, kalian menciptakan Transformers baru lagi, untuk menggantikan peran Autobot?" Joshua mengangguk. Ini belum dimuat di berita, jadi bisa dipastikan Mikaela adalah orang luar yang pertama kali tahu ini. Memancing Joshua lebih mudah dari kelihatannya. "Bagaimana kalian mendapatkan bahan-bahannya?"

"Kita sudah tidak butuh mereka lagi," ujar Joshua. Pernyataan ini membuatnya ingin menginjak wajah Joyce, namun ia mencoba untu mengendalikan emosi demi mendalami peran. " Untu bahannya, kami membawa setiap mayat robot alien yang menjadi korban di Chicago. Kami juga membayar siapa saja yang menjual Transformium kepada KSI dengan harga mahal," jawabnya.

Attinger nampak tidak suka dengan Joshua yang bercerita terlalu banyak.

 _"Membayar siapa saja yang menjual Transformium. Hmm, jelas mereka punya orang luar untuk itu,"_ pikirnya _._ Dan Mikaela menduga ada hubungannya dengan Lockdown. Ia harus memberitahu Optimus mengenai ini. "Transformorium, logam yang membentuk mereka, bukan?" Joshua Joyce mengangguk. "Dan itu juga yang membuat kalian, eh, memburu mereka?"

"Kami tidak memburunya, Miss Brand. Kami ingin planet kita kembali," ujar Attinger.

Savoy melihat luka tembak Mikaela di lengan tangan kanannya. Ia ingat benar bekas luka tembak pistol Deagle yang ia tembakkan kearah Mikaela dua tahun lalu, saat dirinya berburu Optimus Prime. Selain itu, cincin di jari Mikaela membuat Savoy semakin yakin karena rune-nya pasti pernah ia lihat saat memasuki kapal Knight Temenos-kapal para Ksatria Prime.

"Apa kau pernah melihat gadis dan truk ini, Miss Brand?" Savoy bertanya, ia mengeluarkan poster dari sakunya.

Mikaela melihat poster itu selama beberapa saat, dan melihat fotonya. Selain itu, disebelah fotonya ada sebuah foto truk jelek dengan lambang Autobot. Optimus Prime. Mikaela mulai yakin jika Savoy curiga terhadapnya, karena hanya dia satu-satunya yang pernah melihat Mikaela secara langsung dibanding Joshua maupun Attinger.

Mikaela memandang fotonya sendiri selama beberapa saat. Hidungnya terlihat lebih besar karena angle yang kurang pas, dan itu membuatnya kesal. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku akan menghubungi kalian jika aku melihat Mikaela Banes," jawabnya.

"Bagaimana dengan truknya? Pernah melihatnya?" Attinger menangkap gelagat curiga Savoy.

Mikaela mengangkat kepalanya serius, kemudian memandang mereka dengan tenang. Ia harus berhati-hati, karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang pintar jadi tidak mudah untuk berbohong.

Selain itu, mereka tampak tidak mudah dibohongi oleh gadis muda sepertinya. Ia harus berhati-hati dalam berucap. Tetap tenang. "Eh, aku melihat banyak truk akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak yakin itu adalah dia," ujar Mikaela.

"Dia?" Joshua bertanya.

"Kau berkata 'dia', Miss Brand. Bagaimana kau tahu itu adalah dia?" Attinger bertanya.

Ekspresi Mikaela mengeras. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang karena secara tidak langsung telah membongkar penyamarannya. Ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang, berpura-pura untuk mengabaikan kesalahannya. "Maksudku, pengemudi truk itu pasti laki-laki, kan?" Tanya Mikaela.

"Kita berbicara tentang truk, bukan pengemudinya." Attinger meletakkan kedua tangannya dimeja, lalu mendekat kearah Mikaela. Ia memandang mata lawan bicaranya dengan tajam.

"Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apapun tentang truk ataupun Mikaela Banes. Dan sebaiknya aku kembali bekerja atau bosku akan marah." Mikaela berkata, mencoba setenang mungkin. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi keningnya, membuat wajah gugupnya terlihat cukup jelas. "Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan," ujarnya sembari mengangkat tangan, pertanda ia selesai dengan apapun yang ia dapatkan. Setelahnya, Mikaela berbalik dan mulai membelakangi mereka. Savoy melihat luka Mikaela.

 _ **CLACK**_

Mikaela merasakan ada logam yang menempel dikepala belakangnya. Rasanya persis sama seperti dua tahun lalu saat Cemetery Wind mendatanginya. Dan kali ini terulang lagi, membuat nafasnya tertahan seperti ada yang tengah mencekiknya. Langkah kakinya berhenti begitu saja, ia tidak bisa bergerak sembarangan karena tidak hanya Savoy yang menodongkan pistol. Tetapi juga orang-orangnya yang duduk di meja dekat pintu.

"Mikaela Banes." Savoy bersuara.

 **TO BE CONTINUE..**

 **A/N Whoop! Saya balik lagi dengan kapal yang nista ini padahal masih banyak utang fic yang numpuk dan males buat update hehehe...**

 **Sebenernya, ide primorium itu asli dari pikiran saya, dan saya udah googling ternyata Primorium itu gaada. Adanya Primordium atau apalah itu hahah! Yeah, i know banyak part yang gak jelas disini, dan saya Cuma gak tau kudu gimana jelasinnya. Soalnya, saya sendiri kurang srek sama holoform yang bener-bener bertekstur kayak manusia. Tapi, mungkin saya mempertimbangkan beberapa hal lagi untuk hal romans nya. :D**

 **Anyway, saya mau tanya beberapa hal**

 **Satu, haruskah saya masukkan OC saya dan mengapalkannya sama Drift atau Crosshair?**

 **Dua, atau haruskah saya mengapalkan Drift dengan Tessa?**

 **Jawaban dari kalian aakan sangat membantu berjalannya fic ini**

 **WolfShad'z xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Transformers bukan punya saya. Cerita ini hanya dibuat untuk tujuan berekspresi, berkarya dan berimajinasi, tanpa memungut atau mengambil biaya sepeser pun.**

 **Tittle : The Knight of The Night : New Hope**

 **Rating : T untuk bahasa dan umpatan. M untuk kekerasan.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Drama, Romance and Friendship**

 **Summarry : Mikaela Banes, bersama Pemimpin Autobot harus bertahan hidup sebagai buronan Cemetery Wind. Mereka tengah bersiap untuk menghadapi petualangan besar yang sudah menunggu didepan mata. Apakah mereka akan berhasil? Atau salah satu diantara mereka akan gugur?**

 **Warning : typo, tata bahasa yang kacau. Umpatan, dan kata-kata kotor. Kekerasan di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mikaela membalikkan badannya, melihat Savoy sudah membuka kunci pistolnya. Moncong barreta tersebut sudah berada didepan matanya, siap untuk meledakkan kepalanya kapan saja. "Hello, James Savoy. Kau tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanku, benar?" Mikaela menyeringai.

"Dimana truk itu?" Attinger bertanya, Joshua nampak tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Tunggu, kau Mikaela Banes?" Joshua bertanya. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Ia berteriak.

"Singkat, Joyce. Aku memancingmu bercerita, itu saja." Mikaela menjawab, mengabaikan pertanyaan Attinger.

"Dimana dia?" Savoy bertanya lagi. Mikaela mencoba tetap tenang dengan melepas kacamata palsunya. "Tutup pintu dan jendelanya," perintahnya lagi.

Orang-orang Cemetery Wind menutup pintu, dan tirai kafe tempat Mikaela bekerja. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin 'pengintimidasian' ini disaksikan oleh publik, apalagi sampai menyebar dimedia masa. Baik Savoy maupun Attinger tidak ingin ada saksi mata yang bisa menyusahkan mereka dikemudian hari. Jadi, mereka lebih memilih untuk tidak mengambil resiko sekecil apapun.

Mikaela terkekeh sebentar, lalu melemparkan pandangannya keluar. Ia melihat pintu yang terbuka, kemudian ditutup paksa oleh orang-orang Cemetery Wind. Bahkan teman-teman kerjanya tidak diperkenankan untuk sekadar melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Jawabanku masih sama seperti dulu." Mikaela tidak akan menyerah meskipun harus mati. Itu mottonya. No sacrifice, no victory. Terima kasih kepada mantannya, Witwicky, yang sudah mengajarinya itu.

"Attinger, kita tidak akan membunuhnya, benar?" Joshua mengganggu.

"Tidak. Tergantung jawabannya. Ia tahu dimana Prime."

"Ini bukan kesepakatan kita. Kita tidak membunuh warga sipil," ujarnya. Ia agak kurang suka kekerasan, terutama harus melihatnya sendiri. Meskipun ia sebenarnya penyebab utama kekacauan ini.

Attinger melempar pandangan kesal terhadap Joshua, lalu memutar matanya. "Warga sipil yang kau coba lindungi ini adalah pengkhianat besar kita. Jika dia tidak berkhianat, kau sudah mendapatkan 'itu.'" Joshua hanya diam, ia nampak sedang berpikir.

Mikaela yang masih mengangkat tangannya mencoba untuk memberikan doktrin kepada Joshua. Ia memang belum mengenal Joshua Joyce, tapi dari matanya ia terlihat seperti orang baik tanpa pandangan intimidasi. Pandangan mata yang berbeda dari Savoy dan Attinger, terlihat dengan jelas. Ia bisa melihat keinginan tulus untuk 'melindungi Bumi' dibalik kaca mata besarnya. Mikaela hanya harus lebih persuasif lagi. "Joyce, aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan pria tua ini padamu. Tapi aku memintamu untuk menghentikan apapun yang akan kau lakukan. Aku tahu kau tidak mengenalku, dan aku juga tidak mengenalmu. Tapi pria ini sudah memanfaatkan dirimu, uangmu, kekuasaanmu untu-"

"Diam!" Attinger menamparnya, membuat Mikaela langsung terjatuh hingga menabrak meja. "Dimana Optimus Prime?" Ia bertanya lagi, nadanya dingin dan hati-hati. Joshua hanya diam, tidak berkata apapun. Ia masih memutuskan.

Mikaela melihat cincinnya bersinar, tidak cukup terang untuk bisa dilihat orang-orang ini. Ia mencoba bangkit lagi, menyangga dirinya dengan meja nomor delapan. Tamparan Attinger tidak sekeras tamparan Savoy jika memorinya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Tapi Mikaela tidak terima jika harus ditampar lagi, apalagi oleh laki-laki. Jika Optimus mendengar ini, maka seringai-seringai diwajah berkerut Attinger akan hilang dalam sekejap saja.

"Hanya itu kemampuanmu, Attinger? Kau benar-benar lemah," cemooh Mikaela. Dua orang Cemetery Wind memeganginya.

Attinger membuka mulut, lalu terpotong oleh kedatangan seorang pria. "Hey pak, lawan yang seukuran kalian." Itu adalah Bart.

"Dasar pria bodoh," desah Mikaela. "Bart, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia berteriak. Ia bahkan tidak tahu Bart muncul darimana, dan sejak kapan ia didalam sana.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu, Michie sayang."

Attinger bertukar pandangan dengan Savoy, hal ini membuat dirinya terkekeh. Ia sudah bertahun tahun bekerja di CIA, dan orang yang seperti Bart tidak punya banyak keberuntungan. "Michie? Dia Mikaela Banes, buronan Internasional." Attinger menjelaskan.

Bart melempar pandangan tidak percaya kepada Mikaela, seakan-akan mencoba untuk menuntut penjelasan. "What? Apa itu benar?"

"Ya, Bart. Aku Mikaela Banes." Ia menjawab dengan tegas. Ia masih memberontak, mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari dua orang Cemetry Wind.

"...Apa? Kau berbohong pada ku selama ini?"

Mikaela mengangkat bahunya. "Maaf. Ini hanya insting bertahan hidup."

Savoy berdecak kesal, masih menodongkan pistolnya dikepala Mikaela. Attinger mendorong Mikaela hingga menabrak dinding, namun kedua orang Cemetery Wind enggan melepaskan tangan kotor mereka dari Mikaela. Tangan Attinger mencekik Mikaela, kemudian mengangkatnya. "Dimana. Truk. Itu!

Mikaela meludahi Attinger, lalu tertawa. "Lebih baik aku mati," ujarnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengatakan apapun tentang Optimus meskipun wajahnya sudah hampir membiru.

"Tunggu, truk itu adalah Transformer?" Bart menyahut.

"Berisik!" Teriak Attinger.

BANG!

Sebuah lubang terbentuk didada Bart, tepat di jantungnya. Adalah Attinger yang akhirnya melepaskan cekikan tangannya dari Mikaela, kemudian menembakkan pistol semi automatik glock, dua puluh peluru kearah Bart. Mikaela hanya bisa membuka matanya tidak percaya, lidahnya seakan membeku, tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa selain melihat penuh rasa kaget jika temannya, Bart, telah mati.

"Attinger, cukup!" Joshua berteriak. "Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan itu dengan cara kotor! Kau membunuh warga sipil tidak bersalah, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi!" Joshua berkata kepada Attinger.

"Dengar," kata Attinger, pelan sembari menurunkan pistolnya. "Kita tidak pernah menyepakati dengan cara apa aku mendapatkan itu, Joyce. Kita yanya menyepakati dua hal, kau kerjakan pekerjaanmu, dan aku melakukan pekerjaanku. Kau lakukan dengan caramu, dan aku melakukan pekerjaanku dengan caraku," Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas panjang, baru setelahnya berkata lagi, "dan ini adalah caraku."

"Ini bukan-"

"Joyce!" Attinger berteriak lagi. "Jangan buat aku membatalkan kontrak kita," ancamnya.

Ancaman Attinger membuat Joshua diam. Mikaela tidak tahu apa yang dicari mereka berdua, dan tidak ada celah untuk mengetahuinya. Mereka benar-benar menutup rapat apapun yang diincar mereka. Mikaela mengangkat kepalanya begitu melihat Attinger mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada dirinya. "Jika kau mengatakan dimana truk itu, maka teman mata keranjang mu itu tidak akan mati. Kau harusnya lebih pintar dari ini," ujar Attinger lagi.

"Aku mungkin tidak pintar, Attinger, tapi aku juga tidak bodoh dengan mengatakan apapun yang kuketahui kepada bajingan seperti kalian!" Ia memekik marah, menanduk Attinger dengan kepalanya.

Mikaela yang berhasil menciderai kepala Attinger dengan kepalanya sendiri langsung ditarik oleh dua orang Cemetery Wind yang memeganginya. Ia dilemparkan secara paksa hingga memecahkan sebuah vas yang besar. Punggungnya terkena serpihan-serpihan vas kaca, tergores cukup dalam. "Arrgghh!" Mikaela berteriak.

"Katakan, dimana dia!" Savoy berteriak, ia mengangkat-menjambak wig Mikaela, namun tidak sampai lepas meskipun cukup kuat.

"Ini bukan hari keberuntungan kalian," jawab Mikaela, memandang mata Savoy melewati kacamata yang menutupi wajah garang pria paruh baya tersebut.

BANG!

"AARRRRGGGHHHH!"

Savoy menembak lengan Mikaela lagi, kali ini lebih menyakitkan. Ia hanya besa berteriak kesakitan, menahan sakit dan panasnya timah yang bersarang dilengannya. Ia hampir mengeluarkan air mata demi menahan rasa sakit itu. "DIMANA OPTIMUS PRIME?" Savoy berteriak lagi.

"GO TO HELL, OLD FUCK!" Ia balik berteriak sebagai balasannya.

BANG!

"ARRRGGHH!" Mikaela berteriak lagi.

Sebuah tembakan telah ditembakkan lagi, kali ini di kaki Mikaela. Wanita muda itu tahu jika dirinya tidak akan dibunuh begitu saja, karena hanya Mikaela-lah yang tahu dimana Optimus Prime berada. Membunuh Mikaela sekarang sama saja membuang informasi berharga tentang Prime, maupun Autobot yang lainnya.

"Kesempatan terakhir," ujar Attinger. "DIMANA OPTIMUS PRIME!" Teriak Attinger lagi.

"AKU, OPTIMUS PRIME, DISINI!"

Sebuah suara desingan mesin, ditambah denting-denting logam yang bertabrakan satu sama lain terdengar dengan jelas hingga menggetarkan pintu kaca kafe tersebut. Suara tabrakan antara metal dan beton ikut menambah kebisingan siang itu, membuat lalu lintas menjadi kacau. Optimus Prime, menghancurkan mobil Cemetery Wind yang terparkir didepan kafe dengan satu kali injakan.

"OPTIMUS!" Mikaela berteriak keras, namun dibungkam oleh tangan James Savoy.

"Mikaela! Keluar dari sana!"

Optimus menampik atap kafe itu dengan pergelangan tangannya yang besar. Dalam sekejap, kafe tersebut seperti bangunan tak beratap. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pistol sudah berada dikepala Mikaela, siap untuk ditembakkan kapan saja.

Hujan peluru kembali menghajar Optimus. Ia merasakan peluru kaliber .45 mencoba menembus pelat tubuhnya. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan penutup yang bergerak secara horisontal dari pelat wajahnya. Kemarahan terlihat dari optik biru ke-Autobot-annya. Ia membalas serangan manusia-manusia itu dengan misil yang meledakkan kendaraan disekitar mereka.

Tanah yang mereka injak menjadi bergetar. Mikaela memanfaatkan ini dengan menggigit pergelangan tangan Savoy, lalu membungkukkan badannya seraya tangannya mengambil pistol cadangan yang ada dibalik jubah pria itu. Satu detik kemudian, Mikaela menembakkan satu tembakan kepada Savoy, namun ia tidak berhasil membunuhnya karena Attinger juga menembaki dirinya. Joshua bersembunyi dibawah meja, melindungi kepalanya.

"Mikaela, lari!" Teriak Optimus seraya mencoba menghentikan serangan manusia-manusia itu.

Mikaela melontarkan magazinnya keluar untuk memastikan jika pistol bareta 12 peluru itu masih penuh. Ia mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, lalu memasukkan kembali magazin itu hingga berbunyi 'klik.' Kuncinya masih terpasang, membuat Mikaela menarik kunci diekor pistol tersebut. Pistol sudah mengarah keatas, ia menarik nafas panjang seraya mencoba menahan sakit dari kaki dan tangannya.

"Let's do this!" Bisiknya pelan.

Ia bangkit, lalu menembak secara acak untuk menghentikan serangan dari Savoy dan Attinger. Ia setidaknya harus bisa mencari celah untuk bisa keluar dari kafe nya. Ia berguling-guling secepat yang ia bisa untuk mempercepat gerakannya. Jelas ia tidak bisa bergerak dengan kaki dan tangan yang terluka. Jadi, rolling adalah gerakan terbaik.

"Optimus!" Mikaela berteriak lagi.

"Menjauh dari jalan raya!" Perintah Optimus. Ia melakukan lompat harimau, seraya bertransformasi menjadi truk Peterbilt. Ia berjalan secepat yang ia bisa, sementara Mikaela berlari terpincang pincang untuk mencari kendaraan terdekat. Ia sepenuhnya paham tidak bisa berada bersama Optimus dalam situasi jalan raya yang ramai. Selain itu, Optimus harus menghentikan Cemetery Wind.

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah mobil rally yang terparkir didepan sebuah distro. Mikaela tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari menuju mobil tersebut. Saat ia sampai, melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang saling bercengkerama. Si pria berusia sekitar sembilan belas sampai dua puluh tahun, sementara si gadis mungkin baru lulus SMA. Mikaela menodongkan pistol yang pelurunya hanya tinggal dua kekepala pria muda itu.

"Hei, ada ap-"

"Keluar dari mobil, boy. Aku butuh mobilmu," perintahnya. Ia melihat pria berambut cokelat, dengan mata biru. Bibirnya merah tipis, dan jenggot bervolume tipis. Cukup tampan.

" _What? No_! Ini negara hukum, nona!" Teriak Shane, mencoba melawan.

"Fuck it!" Ia mengumpat, lalu menembak kaca depannya. Si pria melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia takut dan terkejut setengah mati.

"Shane!" Si gadis berteriak.

"Keluar!" Mikaela memperingatkan lagi.

"Okay, okay!" Jawabnya tangannya terangkat keatas, menyerah dan tidak akan melawan. Mereka nampaknya tidak menyadari kekacauan yang terjadi. "Ayo, Tess, kita keluar," ujarnya kepada sang pacar.

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil. Mikaela juga menyuruh dua orang yang ia simpulkan bernama Shane dan Tessa itu untuk tiarap dengan tangan berada diatas. Oh, jangan lupa dengan perintah menghitung sampai 40 dengan mata terpejam. Setelah itu, Mikaela langsung melejit menggunakan mobil rally yang keren itu. Keberuntungan ada di pihaknya.

Pada hitungan ke 14, Shane bangkit. Ia berteriak kepada seluruh kota jika mobilnya dicuri. Keluhannya didengar oleh James Savoy, membuatnya langsung menghampiri Shane. "Apa dia yang mencuri mobilmu?" Ia bertanya, menunjuk kearah poster Mikaela Banes di didinding.

"Ya! Dia terluka di lengan dan kakinya," jawab Shane. Savoy melihat Tessa mengangguk setuju.

"Dia kearah sana!" Tunjuk Tessa.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang," ujar Savoy. Ia langsung berlari menuju SUV hitam, tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Didalam SUV itu ada anak buahnya yang sudah menunggu, dan siap untuk mengejar Mikaela.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mobilku, pak?" Shane berteriak kepada Savoy, membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh kearah Shane.

"Mobilmu tidak akan kemana-mana," jawabnya singkat lalu meninggalkan pria muda bernama Shane tersebut. Ia memang tahu jika Mikaela tidak akan membawa mobil itu jauh-jauh darinya. Cepat atau lambat, ia akan kembali ke Optimus.

"Hey, pak!" Shane berteriak, namun Savoy sudah berada jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia-Savoy langsung memerintahkan pasukannya untuk mengejar Mikaela yang membuat kekacauan dijalanan Austin, Texas. Ia tidak mempunyai masalah dengan Texas sampai Savoy mengancamnya terlebih dulu. Selain itu, memang sudah saatnya mereka mencari identitas baru.

Sementara Savoy berkejar-kejaran dijalan raya dengan Mikaela Banes, Optimus yang berusaha untuk menghindari serangan RPG dari manusia kedatangan tamu tidak diundang. Ia adalah mobil Lamborghini keren berwarna hitam yang mengkilat terkena pancaran cahaya matahari. Lamborghini itu menembakkan rudal kearah Optimus, namun berhasil dihindari dengan memutar roda depannya kekanan, menghilang dibalik tikungan tajam. Sebagai balasannya, Optimus menembakkan mortar-nya kearah si Lamborghini, yang langsung membuatnya bertransformasi menjadi robot hitam raksasa bermata hijau.

"Lockdown!" Prime berteriak. Ia terlihat seakan-akan menggertakkan geriginya, nampak kesal. Attinger dan Joshua sudah meninggalkan Texas atas saran salah seorang bawahannya. Mereka terlalu mahal untuk menjadi korban lain.

Setidaknya itu yang dipikiran mereka.

Lockdown berjalan dengan santai, lalu memanjat digedung tertinggi terdekatnya. Tangannya berubah menjadi sebuah kait, seperti tangan seorang perompak di Neverland, Kapten Hook. Saat ia sudah berada dipuncak, kepalanya berubah menjadi sniper yang dapat menembakkan mortar berkekuatan ledakan tinggi. Lagi-lagi Optimus dapat menghindarinya dengan berjalan zig-zag. Ia terus menembakkan mortar-mortarnya agar Optimus berhenti. Lockdown tahu jika dirinya tidak bisa membunuh Prime, karena Creator inginkan ia hidup-hidup. Dan itu bukan pekerjaan mudah.

Optimus semakin terjepit, ia tahu dirinya harus mencari ruang yang agak luas untuk membalas serangan Lockdown. Maka sampailah ia disebuah halaman parkir perusaahaan asing. Ia langsung bertransformasi ke bipedal mode, menyalakan roket dikakinya dan menghampiri Lockdown. Ia menembakkan rudal-rudal kecil dari lengannya, hingga mengantam tubuh Lockdown disetiap sisinya. Ledakan demi ledakan yang menghantam Lockdown memberi tekanan yang besar, hingga ia kesulitan untuk menyelaraskan berat badannya.

Optimus mengeluarkan pedangnya, lalu memberikan serangan kepada robot itu. Ia-Lockdown akan memberikan perlawanan, namun terlambat karena Optimus sudah mengiris tabung—atau perutnya dengan pedang yang panas itu. Optimus berhasil membuat Lockdown terjepit, lalu menendangnya hingga ia terlempar. Lockdown tidak serta merta terjatuh begitu saja, namun punggung berongganya membuat dirinya tersangkut disebuah crane.

Optimus menembakkan rudal kepada Lockdown lagi. Ia sudah akan menghabisi Lockdown saat itu juga, namun ia mendengar suara tembakan lain dari bawahnya. Sistem scanningnya berhasil memindai sebuah mobil rally yang dikendarai oleh Mikaela. Dibelakangnya ada tiga SUV bersenjata lengkap menembakinya. Optimus langsung mengabaikan Lockdown yang berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari pengait crane. Lockdown menggeliat, seakan-akan kesakitan akibat pengait crane yang merusak sedikit bagian sendi intinya. "Kita belum selesai, Prime!" Teriaknya, masih mencoba membebaskan diri.

Ia-Optimus meloncat dari atas gedung, dan mengabaikan Lockdown. Ia mendarat tepat dibelakang mobil rally yang dikendarai Mikaela. Mobil SUV Cemetery Wind langsung mengerem mendadak seraya Optimus menendangnya dan melemparkannya satu persatu. Ia berniat menghabisi Savoy saat itu, namun pria itu berhasil lolos dengan masuk kesebuah gedung tua. Optimus mengabaikan mereka, mengingat hanya ini satu-satunya kesempatan untuk melarikan diri. Ia sudah hampir mati terkena mortar dari Lockdown dan RPG dari Cemetery Wind. Ia butuh perbaikan lagi gara-gara mortar yang ukurannya jauh diatas normal itu, dibuat khusus untuk menghancurkan Transformium.

Optimus bertransformasi ke alternate mode-nya lagi, kemudian mengikuti laju mobil rally yang dikendarai Mikaela. Ia menyalakan klakson untuk memberitahu keberadaannya kepada si gadis itu. Optik-nya bisa melihat Mikaela menoleh kebelakang, terlihat lega.

Mikaela mencoba merogoh ponselnya, dan beruntung masih ada. Ia menekan nomor seri yang diberikan khusus oleh Optimus kepadanya. Saat sudah terhubung, Mikaela mendengar suara Optimus yang terlihat cemas. "Mikaela! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Optimus!" Ia bersorak balik. "Ya ya aku baik. Holy shit! Ada tiga lubang di bumpermu," ujarnya seraya melihat kebelakang, lalu melihat kedepan lagi. Ia harus tetap fokus saat mengemudi.

"Aku pernah merasakan yang lebih buruk." Ia menegaskan. "Keluar dari kota utama, melewati gedung-gedung, dan jangan sampai tertangkap kamera. Tunggu aku diperbatasan," ujarnya.

"Itu berarti buruk!" Mikaela berteriak, sembari membanting setir kekiri.

"Tunggu saja aku di perbatasan, aku ingin memastikan kita tidak diikuti," tegas Optimus. Ia terlihat sedikit kesal karena merasa, terkadang, Mikaela terlalu khawatir terhadapnya. Maksudnya, ia adalah robot raksasa bersenjata lengkap, ia tidak perlu mendapatkan perhatian ekstra. Harusnya ia yang memperhatikan Mikaela lebih.

"Tapi, Optimus-" ia membantah.

"Lakukan saja, Mikaela!" Optimus agak berteriak.

Mikaela mendengar Optimus, merasakan kekhawatiran yang sama. Ia mungkin sadar jika dirinya terlalu khawatir terhadap Optimus. Ia khawatir karena ia pernah melihat Optimus mati didepan matanya, dan itu berhasil membuatnya kehilangan harapan untuk hidup. Mikaela tidak ingin hal itu terjadi terhadap Optimus lagi. atau yang paling parah, Lockdown berhasil mendapatkannya.

Intinya adalah, mereka saling khawatir. Baik Optimus dan Mikaela hampir kehilangan satu sama lain. Mereka pernah merasakan rasa sakit itu, walaupun hanya sebentar saja. Dan mereka tidak ingin hal tersebut terulang.

"Pokoknya jangan lama-lama," sahutnya.

"Affirmative."

+oooo+

Dua puluh menit Mikaela menunggu Optimus disebuah padang ilalang setinggi satu meter. Ia meninggalkan mobil jarahannya didekat sebuah sekolah, satu kilometer dari tempat ia berdiri saat ini. Alasannya memilih padang ilalang adalah agar tidak ada yang melihatnya, namun ia bisa melihat keadaan diluar dengan jelas. Ia merasa kesakitan setengah mati akibat peluru yang masih bersarang di kaki dan lengannya. Darah membasahi seluruh kemeja putihnya, celana pendeknya juga sudah berlumur darah. Ia harus menghentikan pendarahan secepat mungkin.

Ia mencoba berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang menuju sebuah rumah. Dirumah itu terdapat pakaian yang tengah dijemur. Mikaela tidak berpikir panjang, lalu mempercepat langkahnya menuju jemuran tersebut. Ketika ia sampai, ia mengambil sepasang celana jeans, dan kaos lengan panjang. Ia tidak melihat adanya jaket, namun kemeja mungkin cukup. Setelah selesai, ia mendengar klakson truk Optimus tidak jauh. Lantas, Mikaela pun langsung memberi tanda dengan berteriak.

"Aku disini!" Teriaknya.

Optimus mendengar teriakan Mikaela, lantas ia mempercepat laju truk Peterbilt itu. Ia bisa melihat darah disekujur tubuh Mikaela, dan itu membuatnya sakit. Ia menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak datang tepat waktu, karena terlalu mengurusi Lockdown hingga membiarkan Mikaela terluka seperti itu.

Truknya berhenti, lalu membukakan pintunya agar Mikaela bisa masuk. Gadis itu mengangkat dirinya sendiri, lalu duduk dikursi kemudi dengan membawa pakaian. Ia tidak yakin Optimus sempat membawa barang-barang pribadi Mikaela (selain senjata) sebelum terlibat dengan Cemetery Wind dan Lockdown. Atau mungkin sebaiknya ia bertanya.

"Mereka melukaimu," sanggah Optimus melalui radionya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Mikaela menggeleng. "Mereka melukai kita berdua," tegasnya. "Kita hanya perlu menjauh dari sini," sambung Mikaela.

"Mikaela, tolong. Sensorku mengatakan kau perlu perawatan khusus," ujarnya, penuh kepedulian.

"Optimus, aku baik-baik saja. Sedikit antiseptik dan beberapa jahitan, dan aku akan sembuh." Mikaela mengatakan itu sembari meletakkan tangannya diatas setir. Senyuman lemah terpancar diwajahnya.

Optimus tidak menjawab lagi. Ia tahu jika sparkmate-nya tidak selemah kelihatannya. Ia adalah manusia perempuan tertangguh yang pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Ia tahu jika dua butir peluru saja tidak akan cukup untuk membunuh Mikaela dengan mudah. Optimus tahu karena ia percaya. Ia percaya jika bersama dengan Mikaela, maka tidak ada yang tidak bisa ia lalui. Sekuat apapun jalan yang akan ia hadapi nanti, asalkan dengan Mikaela ia pasti bisa. Meskipun kadang ia merasa tidak yakin terhadap beberapa hal.

"Kita bisa melewati ini bersama. Kau percaya itu kan, Optimus?" Mikaela bertanya.

Optimus diam beberapa saat. Ia tidak yakin bisa menjawab mengenai pertanyaan Mikaela. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berseliweran didalam prosesornya, yang ia coba untuk dijawabnya menggunakan logika. Namun, meskipun Optimus dapat menjawabnya, ia merasa tidak yakin jika baik dirinya dan Mikaela bisa bertahan. Mungkin kemungkinan besar ia bisa selamat dari apapaun yang menunggu mereka, tapi bagaimana dengan Mikaela?

Bagaimana jika Cemetery Wind maupun Decepticon tidak pernah melepaskan jari- jari kotor mereka dari Mikaela?

Bagaimana jika hanya dirinya yang selamat dan ia harus melihat Mikaela mati untuk sekali lagi?

Bagaimana jika semua-uh, mimpi buruknya akan terwujud?

Bagaimana ia bisa menjalani hidup dengan beban yang begitu berat dipundaknya? Seluruh kehidupan di Bumi, atau bahkan di Cybertron bertumpu padanya. Dan sekarang, bagai diterpa angin, kepercayaan dan harapan Optimus menjadi goyah. Ia kehilangan kepercayaan kepada manusia. Ia kehilangan kepercayaan pada kaumnya sendiri.

Satu yang ia cintai berada dalam bahaya besar, dan itu gara-gara ulahnya. Lantas, apa yang harus ia katakan? Apa yang harus lakukan?

"...ya. Aku harap," jawab Optimus. Ia akhirnya bersuara meskipun bergetar.

Satu jam berlalu, kini Optimus dan Mikaela memasuki kawasan kota kecil yang sepi. Optimus membelokkan setirnya disebuah bioskop tua tak terpakai. Mereka berhenti di pintu belakang, sementara Mikaela turun untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melihat mereka. Matanya melirik kekiri kekanan, tangan kirinya melepas wig pirang yang sudah kotor. Ia menjinjingnya, lalu membuangnya disampah.

"Tidak ada siapapun disini. Kau bisa bergerak masuk?" Ia menghampiri Optimus, melihat jika kondisinya terlihat buruk dari yang ia duga.

"Dengan alternate mode ku, ya." Ia menjawab. "Hasil pemindaiku mengatakan ruang didalam cukup luas, jadi aku bisa bergerak," Ia berkata sembari mematikan sensornya.

Perlahan-lahan, Optimus masih dalam alternate mode-nya masuk melalui pintu yang cukup besar untuk truknya. Hari itu sudah hampir gelap, jadi aktivitas di kota kecil seperti ini sudah hampir selesai. Begitu Optimus sudah masuk, Mikaela menutup pintu besar setinggi 4 meter itu, lalu mengikuti Optimus masuk kedalam gedung teater. Gedung itu tidak cukup terang namun luas dan tinggi. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya hanyalah dari atap yang berlubang, menampilkan pemandangan langit yang hampir gelap.

Mikaela mengokang pistolnya, memastikan tidak ada siapapun didalam gedung itu selain mereka. "Aku akan berkeliling sebentar untuk benar-benar memastikan tidak ada orang disini," ujar Mikaela. Tempat itu memang sudah dipindai oleh Optimus, tapi ada beberapa bagian yang tidak bisa dipindai, seperti cermin maupun bahan-bahan metal tertentu. Mikaela lebih baik memastikan lagi karena tidak ingin menghadapi resiko ditangkap ataupun dilihat manusia lain.

"Aku tahu. Hati-hatilah," balas Optimus melalui radio.

Optimus menunggu sampai Mikaela agak menjauh dari gedung teater. Lalu, ia mematikan alt. modenya dan kembali ke wujud aslinya. Ketika ia mulai berdiri dengan kaki-kakinya, ia berlutut. Ia merasakan tiga mortar Lockdown menembus dada, menyenggol sparknya yang bersinar. Darah energon mengalir keluar dari dadanya, membuatnya terbatuk kesakitan. Ia mencabut kulit mortar yang bersarang di spark-nya, membuat dirinya berteriak kesakitan.

"ARGGGHHHHH!" Optimus berteriak.

Darah energon keluar dari dadanya. Ia mencoba menghentikannya, namun tidak bisa. Lukanya mungkin tidak seperti sebelumnya, yang membuatnya berkarat. Tetapi kali ini mortar itu bersarang didadanya, membuat sumber utama tenaganya terganggu. Ia menyumbatnya dengan tangan besarnya itu, mencegah keluarnya energon.

"Optimus!" Mikaela berteriak kaget. Ia melihat kondisi Optimus lebih parah daripadah dua tahun lalu.

 _"System failure."_ Optimus mengatakan itu tanpa kehendaknya. _"Weapon system damaged,"_ sambungnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika mortar sialan itu mengenai spark-mu?" Mikaela berkata. Ia berlari terpincang-pincang kearah Optimus.

"Lockdown menggunakan mortar khusus. _Armor_ ku tidak bisa menahan seluruh serangannya." Ia masih memegangi dadanya, terbatuk-batuk.

"Baik, pertama-tama, ijinkan aku melihatnya. Aku harus tahu seberapa parah kerusakan sistem-mu," ujar Mikaela. "Pindahkan tanganmu," sambungnya. Ia mengatakan itu sembari menyentuh pelat wajah Optimus.

Mikaela melangkah lebih dekat kearah Optimus yang berlutut. Satu tangannya menyangga tubuhnya, dan satunya lagi menutup dada yang berlubang, meskipun sekarang sudah dipindahkan. Mikaela memanjat kursi teater didepannya, lalu melihat tiga buah mortar yang satu diantaranya sudah diambil oleh Optimus. Ia mempertajam pandangan matanya lagi, mendapati energon cair mengalir begitu saja. Mikaela bisa melihat spark Optimus sedikit meredup.

 _"Holy shit_! Mortar itu mengenai spark-mu!" Mikaela mulai panik. "Aku bisa menghentikan aliran darah energonnya untuk sementara dan memperbaiki beberapa bagian dengan peralatan yang kita punya. Setelah itu aku akan menghubungi Ratchet ataupun Hound," ujar Mikaela.

"Status Ratchet dan Hound tidak diketahui." Optimus berkata.

"Sialan!" Pekiknya kesal. "Kau bawa perlengkapan-perlengkapanku, kan?"

"Terlempar saat aku bertransformasi. Disana," ujar Optimus. Ia menunjuk sebuah tas jinjing besar yang berisi banyak sekali peralatan otomotif. Mikaela mendapatkannya dengan mencuri, sebagiannya lagi membeli disupermarket secara gratis.

Mikaela berlari, ia mengambil seluruh peralatannya. Ia melihat mesin las kecil, namun ia lupa jika dirinya tidak mempunyai gas-nya. Tembak alien kesayangannya juga tidak akan banyak membantu. Ia mulai mengambil seluruh peralatan yang ia butuhkan, lalu mulai menyambungkan kembali kabel dan sirkuit-sirkuit Optimus tanpa mesin las. Teater bekas ini memang punya banyak rongsokan yang masih bagus, namun tidak memberikan sebuah peralatan bengkel yang memadai. Mikaela juga mencabut mortar-mortar yang bersarang didada Optimus, beserta peluru-peluru yang menancap.

"Harusnya kau bilang padaku lebih awal, Optimus," kata Mikaela sembari memilin kabel-kabel itu dengan kedua tangannya. Untuk menyambungkan kabel-kabel besar itu, Mikaela menggunakan korek. "Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Autobot yang lain, hanya Bee dan Drift yang bisa ku capai. Mereka ada dibelahan dunia lain dan akan tiba kira-kira paling lambat 15 jam dari sekarang.

"Aku bisa bertahan."

Mikaela berhenti, melihat spark Optimus semakin terang redup, sangat cepat. Ia tahu ini pertanda buruk. Ia bisa merasakan tangannya mulai dingin disekitar Optimus, menandakan jika tekanan suhu tubuh dan mesinnya menurun. "Getaran Spark-mu semakin tidak teratur, Optimus. Aku akan membuatmu statis—tidur dalam—untuk menghindari kerusakan lebih parah."

Optimus tidak menjawab.

"Kau mendengarku?"

"Ya."

"Lalu, apa keputusanmu? Aku tidak bisa menghentikan seluruh energon yang mengalir tanpa peralatan yang cukup. Satu-satunya jalan adalah membuatmu tertidur, statis." Mikaela berkata. Ia mungkin tidak begitu paham dengan sistem anatomi Transformers, tapi Ratchet mengajarkan beberapa teknik kecil yang sangat berguna untuk keadaan darurat. Termasuk membuat pingsan Optimus. Hal ini bertujuan untuk mengurangi besarnya tenaga yang keluar. Jika tenaga yang kecil keluar, maka tekanan spark-nya akan berkurang. Kurang lebih sama seperti manusia. 

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Ia bertanya. "Kita tidak bisa tinggal disini, bahkan tidak sampai besok pagi." Kegelisahannya terjawab.

"Optimus, kita aman disini," ujar Mikaela. Ia menyentuh pelat wajah Optimus, lebih dingin dari biasanya. "Kau selalu melindungiku, dan kini saatnya aku yang melindungimu," tambah Mikaela, lalu memberikan sebuah ciuman yang menghangatkan sparknya. "Percayalah padaku," pintanya.

Optimus tersenyum lemah. "Baiklah."

Mikaela menyentuh salah satu kabel dibawah kepala Optimus. Kabel itu tersambung, namun nampak sudah terpotong beberapa kali. Nampaknya Mikaela bukan yang pertama yang akan membuat Optimus tertidur. Transformers tidak akan mati hanya karena satu kabel yang terpotong. Tapi Mikaela tahu jika Transformers akan mati jika kehabisan energon dalam tubuh mereka.

"Kau siap?" Mikaela bertanya.

"Aku siap," jawab si robot alfa.

"Selamat malam, Optimus."

"Selamat malam, Mikaela." Ia memberikan senyumnya lagi.

Mikaela memberikan ciuman lagi, lalu melangkah mundur memisahkan dua kabel yang menghubungkan antara alam sadar dan prosesor Optimus. Setelah itu, ia membiarkan Optimus kembali ke alt. modenya. Ia beruntung gerigi transformasi nya tidak rusak, jadi ia masih bisa kembali ke alternate mode.

Suasana menjadi hening ketika Optimus sudah dalam tidur yang dalam. Ia hanya akan terbangun saat ada kejutan listrik yang mengejutkan Spark-nya. Tidurnya Optimus bukan berarti Mikaela juga bisa tertidur. Namun ia harus mencoba mencari Autobot lainnya, terutama Ratchet atau mungkin Jolt, Hound atau siapa saja yang bisa datang cepat. Sebagai langkah awalnya, ia mencari gas dan perlengkapan yang bisa ia dapat.

Ia harus bisa memperbaiki Optimus satu kali lagi.

 **-TO BE CONTINUE-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Wheeew! Akhirnya update juga :') Okay, saya tahu actionnya kurang gereget disini, dan kurang feels. PC saya rusak sih, jadi saya ngetiknya di warnet tanpa merasa nyaman sama sekali. Ditambah, kerjaan numpuk jadi gak sempet buat ngetik di tempat kerja /menangis/**

 ***tarik nafas***

 **Okay, saya udah memutuskan buat masukkan salah satu OC kesayangan saya, di fic ini. dia salah satu OC kesayangan saya di akun fictionpress saya;** **Fraulein Hoch** **. Yah, boleh dibaca boleh enggak sih. Untuk karakteristik dilihat di akun Fpress saya /dasar tukang promosi/**

 **Untuk menambah bumbu romans, saya punya beberapa usulan untuk saya pertimbangkan. Sebagai berikut:**

 **Pertama, saya akan mengapalkan OC saya dengan Crosshair.**

 **Kedua, Tessa akan saya buat putus sama Shane, dan terkapalkan dengan Drift.**

 **Ketiga, Tessa dengan Crosshair, atau mungkin Sandra Haner dengan Drift.**

 **Update berikutnya akan datang kurang dari 24 jam :")**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Transformers bukan punya saya. Cerita ini hanya dibuat untuk tujuan berekspresi, berkarya dan berimajinasi, tanpa memungut atau mengambil biaya sepeser pun.**

 **Tittle : The Knight of The Night : New Hope**

 **Rating : T untuk bahasa dan umpatan. M untuk kekerasan.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Drama, Romance and Friendship**

 **Summarry : Mikaela Banes, bersama Pemimpin Autobot harus bertahan hidup sebagai buronan Cemetery Wind. Mereka tengah bersiap untuk menghadapi petualangan besar yang sudah menunggu didepan mata. Apakah mereka akan berhasil? Atau salah satu diantara mereka akan gugur?**

 **Warning : typo, tata bahasa yang kacau. Umpatan, dan kata-kata kotor. Kekerasan di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mikaela terbangun begitu merasakan matahari mulai terbit. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia tidak melihat apapun kecuali mesin utama Optimus yang sedang stasis. Ia tidak sadar berapa jam ia tertidur dibawah mesin Optimus sembari mempererat mur yang mengalirkan energon. Ia juga menyadari dirinya tertidur didekat peralatan bengkel beserta pistol yang ia bawa kemana-mana. Wajahnya pun masih kotor, sama sekali belum ia cuci, begitu juga dengan pakaiannya; masih terkena noda darah meskipun saat ini sudah mengering.

Mikaela mengeluarkan dirinya dari bawah mesin, lalu membuka bumper truk Optimus untuk memastikan tidak ada kesalahan yang ia buat. Ia juga merasakan kakinya setengah mati sakit, karena belum mengeluarkan peluru itu. Ia tidak bisa pergi ke rumah sakit karena jelas berita kemunculannya telah terdengar diseluruh penjuru Texas. Tapi ia tidak bisa diam disini tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

"Optimus, aku tidak tahu apa kau bisa mendengarku. Tapi, aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli sesuatu. Jika ada yang mendekat, jangan bergerak dan jangan melawan kecuali mereka membahayakanmu. Kau paham?" Ia bertanya, namun hanya hening. Tentu Optimus bisa mendengarkan, karena secara teknis ia hanya tidur bukan berarti pendengarannya tidak aktiv.

"Bagus!" Sambung Mikaela sembari mengusap muncong jelek truk Peterbilt itu. Hanya ada lubang mortir yang tersisa, dengan kaca hampir pecah. Ia mencoba berlatih untuk jalan senormal mungkin, ia tidak ingin memancing kecurigaan polisi.

Begitu ia merasa jalannya sudah mulai normal, Mikaela melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung teater tua tersebut. Ia mengenakan kacamata hitam, dan tentu saja hoodie agar tidak tertangkap kamera pengawas. Ia berjalan setenang mungkin, tanpa memandang orang lain. Ia hanya harus mencari beberapa barang lagi.

+oooo+

 _Knock knock knock_

"Mr Yeager." Seseorang mengetuk sebuah pintu rumah bercat putih dengan halaman yang amat luas. Ia adalah Sandra Haner, gadis muda berusia 18 tahun. Ia mempunyai ciri-ciri fisik dengan rambut pendek berwarna hitam yang acak-acakan; matanya cokelat gelap, dalam dan misterius; tubuhnya jangkung seperti tidak pernah olah raga meskipun ia sebenarnya mantan atlit bela diri tingkat sekolah.

Ia terus mengetuk selama beberapa kali, hingga ada suara gadis yang berteriak dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu. Seraya itu Sandra kemudian berbalik untuk membelakangi pintu. Melihat hamparan rerumputan berwarna hijau yang menyejukkan mata.

"Hacker?" Suara gadis yang lebih muda dari Sandra membuatnya kaget, dan berbalik.

Sandra memandang Tessa tajam, bibirnya tertarik sebuah garis lurus hingga membuat wajahnya tidak berekspresi. Ia dan Tessa tidak cukup akrab, karena Sandra adalah gadis kutu buku yang selalu serius, terlihat sombong dan kata-kata yang pedas penuh dengan sarkasme. Ia dipanggil hacker karena kegemarannya yang suka sekali membaca koleksi buku-buku pemrograman tingkat lanjutan. Ditambah itu, ia dekat dengan guru komputer yang juga menjadi mentornya. Bisa dibilang, Sandra Haner adalah peretas ulung untuk gadis seusianya. Sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-ulung.

Alasan ia tidak cukup akrab dengan Tessa adalah karena mereka berbeda grup; maksudnya adalah, teman-teman Tessa adalah gadis-gadis yang amat gemar pesta bergaya hidup hedonis. Semetara Sandra, ia sangat pendiam, independen dan tidak terlalu menyukai gaya hidup hedonis. Meskipun demikian, ia dan Tessa tidak pernah benar-benar bermusuhan walau saling membenci; hampir tidak ada komunikasi diantara mereka. Well, lagi pula Sandra Haner kurang menyukai sesuatu yang disebut teman. Baginya, temannya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Selain Hacker, grumpy-old-cat adalah julukan Sandra Haner.

Sandra menyeringai tipis, memutar badannya. "Tessa Yeager." Ia menyapa, menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa ekspresi yang jelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ah!" Ia berjalan mendekat, santai namun terlihat begitu dingin. "Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan Mr Yeager untuk memperbaiki laptopku."

Tessa mengangkat alisnya tinggi. Ketidak percayaan terlihat dari wajahnya. "Sandra Haner tidak bisa memperbaiki laptopnya sendiri?"

Sandra terkekeh sebentar, sembari mengusap wajahnya yang lonjong. Ia kembali memandang Tessa begitu ia selesai dengan tawa keringnya. "Awalnya bisa, hanya saja aku harus mengganti hard disk baru, dan itu diluar kemampuanku. Jadi, apa Mr Yeager ada?" Ia berkata dengan jelas dan terang.

"Aku baru saja sampai dua menit lalu, dan ayahku sepertinya keluar." Tessa menegaskan, menunjukkan sebuah garasi yang kosong. "Apa kau ingin menungg—what the hell?"

Sandra menarik alisnya keatas, bingung. "Ada apa?" Tessa tidak menjawabnya, melainkan malah melewati Sandra begitu saja.

Sandra melihat Tessa berjalan penuh kekesalan menuju dua buah truk dan mini-car yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Sandra yang menyadari ada yang salah, lalu membawa tas ransel berisi laptop bersamanya. "Dad, jangan bilang kau menghabiskan uang kita untuk truk ini!"

Sandra melihat ada yang aneh dari truk Peterbilt—walaupun kadang ia salah sebut sebagai Pittsburgh—jelek, cat yang memudar dan tiga buah lubang dibagian moncongnya. Desain bara api yang tertutup dengan warna silver berkarat mengingatkannya akan sebuah bacaan dari file yang ia unduh dari sebuah situs secara diam-diam beberapa minggu lalu. Ia hanya memandang truk itu penuh observasi, melihat ada keanehan namun Sandra tidak bisa tahu apa yang aneh.

Hal ini membuat Sandra berjalan mendekat, untuk mengamati lebih jauh apa yang membuat truk ini janggal dimatanya. Ia berputar dari depan moncongnya, sampai kebelakang dan kembali ke moncongnya lagi. Namun langkahnya terhenti dihadapan pintu truk tersebut. Ia melihat ada sesuatu yang menancap. Karena rasa penasaran yang besar, Sandra mencabut benda bundar aneh itu.

Ia melihat peluru tajam kaliber .35 berwarna perak. Nafasnya tertahan. "Peluru? Apa kau..." Ia berhenti berasumsi, tidak ingin berpikiran lebih jauh lagi.

"Truk ini yang akan membawamu ke universitas, Tess. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah belajar, dan aku yang akan menangani truk dan keluarga ini, okay?" Ia—Cade Yeager berhenti, lalu matanya menangkap Sandra sedang menyentuh truknya. "Hey! Jangan sentuh truk-ku!" Teriaknya.

Sandra mengangkat tangannya, pertanda menyerah. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Cade, menyembunyikan peluru tajam tersebut. Sementara disisi lain ia semakin jauh dari truk tersebut. Ia melempar senyum—seringai kepada Cade, lalu berkata, "Halo, Mr Yeager. Aku datang untuk meminta bantuanmu memperbaiki laptopku. Apa kau akan menolak itu?"

"Oh! Tentu tidak, mari ikut aku." Ia berkata, lalu raut wajah garangnya berubah. "Seth, bawa truknya masuk ke tempat kerjaku," perintahnya. Ia berjalan sembari membiarkan Sandra dan Tessa berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Dad! Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menghabiskan uang kita untuk barang 'rongsokkan' itu!" Tessa berteriak tepat dibelakang Sandra, gadis itu hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya dan mengangkat bahu.

"Tessa, kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak menggunakan kata 'R' disini!" Teriaknya. Ia minggir ke sisi gudang untuk membiarkan truk tersebut lewat. "Terima kasih Seth! Kau bisa tutup pintunya!" Teriak Cade lagi, lalu memandang Sandra dan Tessa. Sandra hanya bisa diam dengan drama keluarga itu.

"Tapi, dad—"

"Tessa, kita akan bicarakan ini nanti. Sekarang, aku akan mulai bekerja, dan kau bisa membantuku mempersiapkan makan malam." Tessa tidak membantah lagi, kemudian berjalan keluar dari tempat kerja Cade.

Sandra berjalan disekeliling tempat kerja Cade, melihat beberapa robot-robot yang masih belum sempurna. Sandra berpikir, Cade adalah inventor yang jenius. Hanya saja, ia butuh sedikit support dalam bantuan keuangan dan menjadikan ciptaannya menjadi sebuah robot sesungguhnya. Hal ini membuat Sandra tercetus sebuah ide, dan ide ini akan berakhir dengan tawaran. Tawaran yang akan mengubah takdir mereka, mungkin selamanya.

Ia memandang kembali gotri peluru yang ia cabut dari truk itu, menunjukkan sebuah ukiran-ukiran yang belum pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Seperti bahasa China, namun lebih melengkung dan berpola lebih rumit. Ia mencoba melunakkannya menggunakan tang, namun tidak penyok. Bahkan, tidak tergores.

"Mr Yeager, apa kau pernah melihat rune semacam ini?" Ia bertanya kepada Cade, ia mengambil beberapa peralatan sebelum menyelesaikan komputer jinjing Sandra.

Cade mengambil gotri peluru itu, lalu memasangkan kaca mata. Ia mencermatinya selama beberapa detik, menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan ia katakan. "Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Lihat lagi. Tamatkan." Sandra menyerukan, Cade menurutinya. "Hm?"

Ekspresinya berubah dari tidak begitu peduli, menjadi lebih keras. Matanya memandang mata Sandra tajam, seakan mempertanyakan arti dari tulisan aneh itu. "Dari mana kau dapat itu?"

"Truk baru mu." Sandra menunjuk truk jelek itu.

Cade meletakkan perkakasnya dengan paksa, lalu berjalan cepat menuju truk itu. Ia membuka lagi pintu truk tersebut, mengambil sesuatu berbentuk tabung. Kulit mortar. "Dan aku menemukan banyak sekali kulit mortar didalamnya," sahut Cade. Ia memberikan sebuah mortar yang sudah mati kepada Sandra.

Sandra berjalan mendekat, mengambil ponselnya, lalu menunjukkan beberapa foto yang hasil 'retasannya' kepada Cade. Pria dewasa itu mengambil ponsel Sandra lalu melihatnya dengan seksama lagi. Ia mengangkat ponsel tersebut, memandingkannya dengan truk yang ada dihadapannya itu. Pupil matanya semakin membesar setelah melihat betapa besar persamaan truk itu, dengan yang ada di foto. Namun Cade hanya fokus dengan lambangnya.

"Lambang yang sama, bukan?" Tanya Sandra, menangkat sebelah alisnya, skeptis.

"Dari mana kau dapat foto-foto truk dengan lambang ini? Mereka yang bertarung di Chicago, kan?"

Sandra mengangguk. Ia tidak punya alasan untuk tidak mempercayai Cade, mengingat ayah Sandra, Richard Haner adalah teman sekaligus guru dari Cade saat masih SMA dulu. Jadi, bisa dibilang, mereka saling mengenal. "Kau bisa bilang, aku memiliki semacam hobi yang agak beresiko." Sandra menjawab dengan tidak langsung, menerima ponselnya kembali. "Empat tahun lalu, sesudah pertempuran Chicago, aku berhasil masuk di server N.E.S.T tanpa terdeteksi, dan berhasil menemukan beberapa hasil yang membuatku tertarik. Transformers."

Cade nampak tidak menyadari jika Sandra pernah masuk ke server markas robot dengan keamanan luar biasa. "Lalu?"

"Aku hanya menemukan foto dan nama-nama Transformers serta informasi kependudukan mereka di Bumi, yang dibuat oleh pemimpin mereka, dan pemimpin kita. Tapi, semalam aku mencoba membuka situs yang sudah tidak terjamah NEST. Aku tidak tahu jika situs itu masih menyimpan beberapa file-file penting. Awalnya aku hanya sekedar iseng membaca, namun setelah aku mendapat transmisi aneh berupa gelombang yang tidak beraturan. Aku mencoba menerjemahkannya melalui pemindai. Kau tahu apa yang ku dapat?"

"Apa?"

"Mereka mencari pemimpin dari Autobot. Transformers yang bertarung untuk kita. Truk Peterbilt itu." Sanda menjelaskan dengan jelas, menarik sebuah kesimpulan dari yang ia dapat. Ia menunjuk kearah truk tersebut.

"Jadi dia adalah..."

"Ya. Optimus Prime."

=oooo=

Sementara Cade dan Sandra masih belum percaya jika truk dihadapan mereka itu adalah Optimus Prime, Mikaela kembali ke teater tiga jam berikutnya. Ia harus pergi cukup lama karena menghindari ketatnya keamanan di kota. Banyak polisi yang berkeliaran, dan banyak sekali kamera-kamera keamanan yang menyorot setiap aktivitas kota sepi tersebut. Semua ini gara-gara kejadian saat di Austin kemarin. Jika samarannya tidak terbuka, pasti ini tidak akan terjadi. Dan pasti, Optimus tidak akan terluka lagi.

Ia berjalan masuk kearah pintu belakang teater secara mendap-endap, tidak mempedulikan sakit yang merayap dari kaki dan lengannya. Ia tidak punya keberanian untuk mencabut peluru itu sendiri, dan tanpa pain killer. Rasa sakit dari timah panas tidak tertahankan, berbeda dengan pisau yang bisa dicabut dengan...well, lebih mudah.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika tempat dimana ia meninggalkan Optimus, kosong. Ia mencari-cari lagi disetiap penjuru gedung, namun tetap tidak ada jejak Optimus. Mikaela mengumpat kesal, ditambah dengan rasa paniknya mulai meraja. Optimus hilang tanpa jejak dan ia tidak tahu harus mulai mencari dimana. Untung saja, senjata-senjatanya ia letakkan agak jauh dari Optimus, termasuk tembak alien pemberian Hound, tidak ikut hilang. Tapi itu bukan berarti ia bisa berhenti khawatir begitu saja. Optimus sedang deep stasis, dan jelas ia tidak akan bangun begitu saja tanpa sengatan listrik. Ia menduga, pasti ada seseorang yang membawanya. Cincinnya tidak bersinar, dan itu menandakan Optimus tidak dalam keadaan darurat.

"Sialan! Keparat! Bedebah!" Pekiknya sembari melempar apapun yang ada didekatnya. Ia memekik marah. Harusnya ia tidak meninggalkan Optimus sendiri, terlebih saat ia dalam kondisi stasis. Tidak masalah jika siapapun yang mengambilnya adalah orang baik, tapi bagaimana jika ia adalah Cemetery Wind? Atau KSI? Bagus! Bagus sekali! Ia menjadi buronan, dan kini ia kehilangan pendamping hidupnya. _What a perfect life_ , Banes!

Mikaela mencari lagi dimana ia meletakkan senjata-senjatanya. Begitu ia menemukannya, ia langsung membungkusnya dengan kain hitam dan ia selempangkan dipunggungnya. Ia tidak menemukan tas untuk meletakkan pistol-pistolnya beserta tembak alien kesayangan, jadi ia terpaksa menyelipkannya di ikat pinggangnya. Ia—Mikaela sudah hampir siap untuk meninggalkan teater dan mencari Optimus. Langkah kakinya lagi-lagi terhenti akibat sebuah bekas jejak ban Optimus. Tentu saja Mikaela sudah sangat familiar, karena ia dan Prime sudah hampir dua tahun bersama-sama.

Ia mempelajari kembali jejak-jejaknya dan bekas yang janggal. Menurut logikanya, Optimus tidak terlihat berjalan sendiri, melainkan seperti jejak ban yang diseret menggunakan truk derek. Ia menemukan pecahan logam dari truk Optimus, membuatnya semakin yakin jika ia diambil darinya dengan paksa. Itu sama saja melayangkan gugatan perang terhadap dirinya. Dan Mikaela tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil Optimus darinya. Tidak Cemetery Wind. Tidak KSI. Tidak Lockdown. Tidak ada yang boleh. Atau, ia akan menghadapi kemarahan wanita yang mengerikan.

Baik. Itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan di teaterku?" Seorang pria bertopi cowboy memanggil Mikaela dari sebuah kedai tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Mikaela mengangkat kepalanya, membiarkan pria itu mendekat.

"Kau pemilik teater ini?"

"Ya! Aku pemiliki gedung ini! Kau ingin membeli sesuatu, atau kau mencuri sesuatu yang ingin kau beli?" Tanya si pria dengan julukan meat-ball.

Mikaela mengangkat alisnya, membiarkan seringai tipis terbentuk diwajahnya. Mata birunya memandang tajam kearah pria dengan julukan meat-ball itu. "Mari kita berbicara tentang bisnis sebentar, Tuan Cowboy."

Mikaela merangkulnya, dan menyeret pria itu masuk kedalam teater lagi, agak menjauh dari penglihatan luar. Begitu mereka masuk, Mikaela langsung menghantamkan pria itu di dinding hingga jaring laba-laba berjatuhan diatas topinya. Mikaela menodongkan pistol di perut laki-laki itu, dengan posisi terkunci. Mikaela kehabisan waktu, dan ia tidak akan membuat sia-sia usahanya mencari Optimus. Baginya saat ini, Optimus adalah yang paling berharga dihidupnya dan juga satu-satunya yang akan ia taati. Mikaela telah bersumpah mengenai itu.

 _"Who—"_

Mikaela langsung membekap mulut laki-laki itu dengan tangannya yang kotor dan berdebu. "Jangan berteriak atau peluru ini akan menembus tubuhmu. Aku hanya ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku, paham?" Mikaela berkata dengan pelan, atau tepatnya berbisik kepada laki-laki tua itu.

Ia tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan mata yang memandang Mikaela dalam ketakutan.

"Dimana truk itu, cowboy?" Mikaela bertanya seraya menurunkan tangannya dari mulut orang itu. Pistolnya masih di posisi yang sama.

"Truk apa?" Ia agak kebingungan, setengah lupa (jika Mikaela yang menyimpulkan).

"Peterbilt silver dengan lidah api. Berkarat. Katakan!" Mikaela memaksa lagi. Baginya saat ini, setiap detik yang ia buang, semakin jauh ia dari Optimus. Ia memasang target 12 jam untuk menemukan Optimus sendiri, baru setelahnya ia akan menghubungi yang lain. Terlebih Bee dan Drift mungkin datang. Ia tidak tahu pasti siapa, tapi itu bukan masalah.

"Ah!" Ia mengingat sesuatu. "Seseorang bernama Cade Yeager membelinya pagi ini. Aku tidak tahu jika itu trukmu," ujarnya dengan enteng.

"Siapa Cade Yeager? Apa dia anggota suatu kesatuan?" Tanya Mikaela, ingin memastikan lebih lanjut.

Pria itu menyemburkan tawa, membuat Mikaela menekankan barretta nya di tubuh laki-laki itu. Tubuhnya benar-benar lembek, seperti tak bertulang. "Dia hanya investor miskin. Mungkin berniat menjualnya setelah memperbaiki truk jelekmu itu, nona," ujarnya.

"Dimana rumah atau tempat kerjanya?"

Mikaela tiba-tiba merasa lega. Setidaknya, ia masih punya waktu hingga Optimus selesai diperbaiki dengan mengesampingkan Cemetery Wind. Jika inventor bernama Cade Yeager itu bisa memperbaikinya, maka setidaknya Mikaela punya harapan untuk melihat Optimus lagi. Selain itu, pria bernama Cade ini terdengar seperti orang yang mengumpulkan rongsokan untuk membuat sesuatu yang baru yang dapat menghasilkan uang. Apabila dugaannya benar, maka ia pasti cukup ahli dalam hal rakit merakit mesin, bahkan mempunyai kemampuan membuat robot. Dan, Mikaela akan berterima kasih sekali apabila pria bernama Cade ini bisa dipercaya untuk tidak melaporkan keberadaan Optimus kepada Cemetery Wind. Tapi sebelum memikirkan itu, ia butuh uang. Setidaknya untuk menyuap Cade.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku sering melihat putrinya lewat didepan teaterku."

Mikaela mengernyitkan wajahnya, tapi matanya menunjukkan sebuah harapan. "Dimana, dan bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

Si Cowboy diam, nampak sedang berpikir. Matanya terlihat seperti sedang memutar kembali ingatannya. "Namanya Tessa Yeager, rambut blonde, mata biru. Tingginya sekitar 165 senti meter. Ia sekolah di Bahn High School."

Mikaela tersenyum penuh misteri. Itu sudah cukup. "Sekarang, berikan uangmu!"

"Apa? Kau menjarahku?"

"Tidak. Kau menjual trukku, dan aku ingin uangnya kembali," ancamnya.

Si Cowboy mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku celana belakang. Ia membukanya dengan penuh gemetaran, sementara Mikaela dengan sigap langsung merampasnya. Ia mengambil seluruh uang cash dan kartu kreditnya, dan memberikan dompet kosong itu kembali kepada pemiliknya. Wajahnya pucat, datar dan membatu. Ia tidak percaya jika baru saja dijarah seorang wanita.

"Kau mengambil seluruh uangku!" Ia tidak terima dan terlihat sedang mencoba mengambil uangnya kembali. Tapi Mikaela langsung menarik kunci pistolnya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Memberi peringatan yang keras.

"Karena, keadilan itu buta. Kau menjual sesuatu yang bukan milikmu, dan aku mengambil milikku kembali. Dengan bonus," bantahnya. "Aku akan pergi. Sekarang, aku ingin kau menghitung mundur sampai lima ratus, dan berjalan masuk kedalam teatermu. Jangan menoleh, atau kepalamu akan meledak."

Ia mengangguk, memutar badannya hingga membelakangi Mikaela. Wanita muda itu mendorongnya beberapa saat sembari membiarkannya berhitung dan menjauh dari posisi sebelumnya. Ia menunggu sampai laki-laki itu tidak terlihat, sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan gedung teater. Ia mendapatkan harapan baru, meskipun harus menunggu sampai besok hingga ia bisa pergi ke Bahn High School dan mencari Tessa Yeager. Dan untuk sekarang, ia mungkin akan mencari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi dan tidur. Tapi, pertama-tama yang harus ia lakukan adalah mengobati lukanya terlebih dahulu.

Mikaela membenarkan posisi tembak alien yang ia sebut 'my baby' dipunggungnya. Sialan, jika ia berhadapan dengan Cemetery Wind lagi, maka ia butuh bantuan. Dan semoga saja, 'baby' nya itu punya peluru yang banyak. Banyak sekali. Ia semakin frustasi, hingga mengumpat ditengah jalan. Ia berlari kesana kemari seperti orang sinting. Mikaela benar-benar kehilangan harapan.

"Sherrif, lihat! Itu Mikaela Banes!" Teriak salah seorang anggota polisi yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali, dihadapannya.

"What?!" Sherrif berambut pirang berteriak. "Kejar!"

"Oh shit." Mikaela mengumpat lagi.

Mikaela langsung memasang hoodie-nya, lalu mulai berlari tertatih-tatih melewati gang-gang sempit. Tembak aliennya itu sangat berat, membuat tumpuan beban dikakinya semakin berat. Namun Mikaela tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Ia harus menemukan Optimus, karena ia yang sudah membuatnya deep stasis dan lolos dari pengawasannya. Ia juga harus menemukan sosok Cade Yeager ini secepatnya. Apapun yang akan menghadangnya, Mikaela akan tetap berusaha mencari Optimus dan memastikan ia tidak jatuh di tangan Lockdown. Selain itu, jika Optimus berada di tangan Cade, lalu memperbaikinya, keluarga Yeager mungkin dalam bahaya.

Ia memanjat sebuah pagar kayu, namun ia terjungkal dengan kepala lebih dulu. Mikaela mencoba bangkit lagi, kali ini menggunakan pagar itu untuk tumpuannya berdiri. Kakinya sangat sakit, membuat air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Saat ia menoleh, tiga orang polisi itu masih mengejarnya, posisinya cukup dekat namun terlalu jauh untuk bisa dikatakan jarak aman tembak. Lagipula, ini pemukiman cukup padat penduduk.

"Berikan tembakan peringatan!" Teriak sersan.

"Baik, pak!" Jawab anggotanya.

 _BANG!_

Tembakan dari pistol automatic glock menggelegar di udara. Mikaela menutupi kepalanya, sedikit khawatir jika dirinya akan tertembak lagi. Kepalanya memutar kebelakang, melihat betapa mereka berjarak amat dekat. Jantungnya terpompa begitu kencang, membuat aliran darahnya semakin deras. Keringat sudah membasahi tubuhnya, membuat pakaiannya yang baru ia curi kemarin menjadi basah dan beraroma keringat.

Ia bersumpah, ia ingin sekali membalas tembakan mereka. Tapi ia tahu, jika polisi-polisi itu hanya menjalankan tugas dari atasan mereka. Mereka tidak tahu menahu mengenai urusan Transformer yang dibawa Mikaela, yang mereka tahu hanyalah Mikaela adalah buronan karena membawa kabur truk militer dengan kedok terorisme. Dan itu adalah alasan yang menurut Mikaela tidak logis yang dibuat oleh Cemetery Wind. Ditambah lagi, ada keterangan yang menuliskan

 _ **'Mikaela Banes, teroris dan buronan Internasional. Pencuri mobil profesional. Berbahaya dan memiliki potensi bom bunuh diri. Akan ada hadiah sebesar 20.000USD bagi yang menemukan Mikaela Banes dalam keadaan hidup maupun truk Peterbilt berlambang sesuai gambar diatas.**_

 _ **Jika melihat tersangka, harap hindari kontak, dan hubungi Cemetery Wind dengan nomor dibawah ini...'**_

Tentu saja itu lucu. Mikaela sama sekali tidak melakukan hal-hal diatas. Well, tidak semuanya. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menolong teman lama, yang kini menjadi pasangannya, dari kejaran pemburu. Ia menolong Optimus bukan hanya karena alasan pribadi, melainkan karena apa yang telah dilakukannya kepada manusia. Ia mengorbankan nyawanya demi melindungi spesies yang bahkan bisa ia pitas dengan jari. Ia mempunyai jiwa yang besar, berhati tulus, membuat Mikaela amat menghormatinya sebagai pemimpin. Bahkan, sebelum perasaan spesial itu muncul, Mikaela sudah menaruh hormat kepada Optimus. Rasa hormat yang jarang ia berikan kepada siapapun.

Mikaela terus berlari, dibelakangnya masih ada tiga polisi yang mengepungnya. Ia sudah benar-benar kelelahan, karena ia sama sekali tidak makan apapun sejak kekacauan di Austin tempo hari. Wajahnya pucat, namun ia terus mencoba sadar.

Ia mengerem langkahnya.

"Mikaela-san, masuk!" Sebuah mobil Bugatti tua berhenti dihadapannya, dengan pintu depan yang sudah terbuka. Tidak ada siapapun didalam.

"Drift?" Mikaela masih ragu. "Apa kau Drift?" Ia sendiri tidak paham kenapa menanyakan hal itu. ia mengenali logat Jepang-nya; selain itu, hanya Drift yang memanggil Mikaela dengan gelar 'san.'

 _"Just get in!"_ Ia berkata lagi, melalui radio.

Mikaela langsung mencoba masuk, seraya tangan kanannya melepas tembak aliennya. Ia memasukkan dirinya lebih dulu, namun tubuhnya belum benar-benar masuk. Ia merasakan kakinya ditarik, hingga harus berpegangan dikemudi. Seseorang menarik kakinya, yang ia duga warga biasa yang ingin mendapatkan hadiah atas keberaniannya. Ia berurusan dengan wanita yang salah, meskipun dengan niat baik.

"Jalan!" Mikaela berteriak kepada Drift. Ia menendang-nendangkan kakinya di dada orang berambut keriting tersebut. Sekeras yang ia bisa. Pegangannya begitu kuat, hingga tendangan Mikaela terlihat seperti kibasan biasa. Sebagai langkah terakhir, Mikaela menembak kaki pria itu namun tidak sampai menembus. Ia hanya menggoresnya.

Drift langsung melejit secepat yang ia bisa begitu pria itu melepaskan kaki Mikaela. Mikaela menoleh kebelakang, melihat beberapa polisi menolong pria yang ia gores kakinya dengan peluru, sementara satu diantaranya mengirim bantuan berupa tambahan anggota, dan medis. Drift yang mengetahui hal ini, lalu memutar disebuah gang-gang kecil, melewati sebuah showroom mewah. Samar-samar suara sirine polisi terdengar. Drift malah berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Drift tidak menjawab, ia hanya menyalakan scanningnya disebuah showroom yang memamerkan mobil Bugatti Veyron tahun 2013. Dalam hitungan detik, sembari melanjutkan gerakan melesat seperti kilatnya, mobil Bugatti tua sudah berganti menjadi Bugatti Veyron berwarna hitam dan biru. Mikaela menyadari tempat duduk yang tadinya jelek, kini menjadi begitu mewah dengan dua kursi didepan. Ia ternganga penuh kekaguman.

"Holy shit! Ini Bugatti Veyron!" Mikaela terpukau beberapa saat. "Kau benar-benar mengagumkan!"

Demi Tuhan! Ia sekarang berada didalam Bugatti Veyron! BUGATTI VEYRON! Mobil tercepat, termahal yang didesain di Jerman oleh Volkswagen pada tahun 2013. Mobil dengan mid-engine, berkapasitas dua orang seharga 2.5 miliar USD! Siapa yang tidak akan ternganga dan terpesona dengan itu?

"THIS IS FUCKING BUGATTI VEYRON! DRIFT KAU MEMANG SANGAT MENGAGUMKAN!" Mikaela berteriak penuh kekaguman. Ia bahkan lupa jika dirinya sedang dikejar-kejar polisi.

"Aku tahu." Ia menjawab melalui radionya. Mikaela bisa mendengar kebanggaan didalam diri Drift, dan membayangkan wajah damainya.

"Jadi, dimana yang lainnya?" Ia bertanya.

"Mereka semua menunggu di gurun."

"Ratchet dan Hound?" Tanya Mikaela. "Lalu dimana Bee? Kupikir dia bersamamu!"

"Masih tidak diketahui, dan ia yang mengirimku kemari. Ia dibawah perintah untuk mencari Ratchet dan Hound selama Sensei tidak ada," jelasnya, kemudian bertanya, "Apa sensei bersamamu?" Ia bertanya lagi, logat Jepang-nya begitu berkesan.

"Aku baru akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Ku pikir kalian yang membawanya keluar dari teater," jawabnya. Ia agak kesulitan menjelaskan.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja tiba disini beberapa menit, lalu melihatmu dikejar polisi. Apa sensei baik-baik saja?"

"Aku membuatnya stasis—"

"What?" Drift hampir berteriak, sembari mengerem mendadak. Wajah Mikaela menghantam setir, hidungnya hampir mimisan. Ia lupa tidak memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Berhenti lakukan itu!" Mikaela mengumpat. Ia memegang hidungnya, merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang keluar. Jadi ia memitasnya dengan jari-jarinya. "Dengar, kami diserang saat di Austin. Lockdown ada disana, tiga mortar hampir meledakkan sparknya. Jika aku tidak membuatnya stasis, ia akan kehilangan banyak energon, dan sumber tenaganya akan melemah," jelas Mikaela suaranya sumbang. Ia merasakan Drift mulai berjalan lagi, kali ini lebih pelan dan santai. "Seseorang telah menjual Optimus kepada inventor dengan harga yang murah. Aku harusnya bisa menembak meat balls itu!" Ia mengoceh, menumpahkan kekesalannya.

"Bagaimana ceritanya?" Drift bertanya, mengabaikan semua ocehan Mikaela.

"Aku melihat Joshua Joyce, datang ketempat aku bekerja, bersama dengan Savoy dan Attinger, pemimpin Cemetery Wind. Aku dalam penyamaran, jadi aku putuskan untuk mengorek informasi lebih dalam mengenai mereka," jelas Mikaela lagi. Drift terlihat tidak sabar, namun memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu penjelasan Mikaela selanjutnya. "Mereka memburu kalian untuk mendapatkan Transformorium—"

"Transformium." Drift mengoreksi.

"—ya, itu. Untuk membuat prototipe mereka sendiri...untuk menggantikan kalian. Aku tidak tahu prototipe macam apa yang mereka buat, tapi aku rasa itu bukan hal yang baik. Bahkan untuk manusia sendiri," sambung Mikaela.

Drift mendesah berat. Mikaela bisa merasa jika Drift tengah kesal. Ia adalah yang dekat dengan Mikaela selain Optimus dan Bee. Mikaela memang kadang terganggu dengan kata-kata bijak yang kadang tidak diterapkan pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi Mikaela bisa memaklumi itu, karena Drift mantan Decepticon, dan ia tidak selalu Autobot. Ia bersikap tenang karena ia selalu marah. Mikaela bisa paham itu.

Mikaela mendengar Drift bersuara, "Aku sudah menduga itu sebelumnya. Apa sensei tahu?"

Mikaela menggeleng pasrah, tidak ada ekspresi. Kenyataannya adalah, ia belum sempat memberitahukan informasi yang ia dapat dari Joyce langsung. Tapi Mikaela dapat menduga reaksi Optimus. Harus diakui jika robot alfa itu terlihat ketus timbang biasanya. Mikaela mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. "Belum. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan ini dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Ia terluka parah sekali, bahkan aku tidak yakin dapat memperbaikinya. Butuh teknisi komputer dan mekanik profesional mungkin insinyur. GOD! Aku membuatnya deep stasis, dan sekarang seseorang telah mengambilnya. Bagaimana jika..." Mikaela tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, lalu menyandarkannya di setir mewah itu. Untuk pertama kali dalam enam tahun ini, Mikaela menangis.

"Mikaela-san, dia akan baik-baik saja," Drift mencoba untuk menenangkan Mikaela. Bagus. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Walaupun ia tahu jika Mikaela hanyalah sedang kelelahan saja.

"Ini salahku! Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkan dia, dan menunggu sampai kalian datang. Bagaimana jika mereka akan membunuhnya? Bagaimana jika mereka punya maksud buruk untuk Optimus?" Ia berteriak didepan setir, membayangkan seakan-akan Drift ada dihadapannya.

"Mikaela-san, percayalah dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku sama khawatirnya denganmu, mengingat ia adalah harapan kami semua. Tapi aku tahu jika sensei bukanlah mech yang lemah," tutur Drift. Mikaela mengakui jika kata-kata Drift itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik, walaupun belum menghilangkan kekhawatirannya. "Selain itu, ada beberapa hal yang belum diberitahukan Ratchet padamu."

Wanita muda itu menarik nafas panjang. Kepalanya masih menempel disetir Drift, tangannya menutup kepalanya dengan lemah. Begitu ia menarik nafas, ia langsung tegak lagi. "Apa?" Mikaela berkata, menyelesaikan tangisnya. Ia bukan tipe gadis yang senang berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Selama ia hidup, ia sudah cukup merasa menderita hingga Optimus datang; memberinya warna dan harapan baru.

"Setiap Cybertronian seperti kami," tuturnya sambil mengambil tikungan tajam kekiri, menuju sebuah pabrik tua agak jauh dari gedung teater. Polisi sudah tidak lagi mengejar mereka. " Kami tidak benar-benar nonaktif saat sedang deep stasis, kami hanya tertidur yang amat pulas hingga terlihat seperti stasis lock—koma. Dan Transformers yang mengalami deep stasis, tidak hanya akan terbangun begitu ada tenaga yang kalian sebut listrik. Tapi juga saat merasakan potensi bahaya disekeliling mereka. Berbeda dengan stasis lock, maka kami tidak akan aktif, seperti mati dan stasis lock tidak memberikan respon walaupun spark kami masih bersinar."

"Aku memotong kabel bawah kepalanya."

"Itu deep stasis—akan otomatis terhubung saat ada listrik, atau keadaan darurat. Butuh obeng yang sangat besar untuk membuat kami stasis lock, dan ini jelas sulit dilakukan manusia. Terutama sendirian."

"Jadi, dia akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Primorium di jari mu masih berkilau. Sensei akan baik-baik saja, Mrs Prime." Drift mulai mencemooh.

"WHAT?" Mikaela berteriak kaget. Jelas ia kaget, karena Optimus berkata jika belum ada Autobot lain yang tahu. Dan berencana akan mengumumkannya setelah kekacauan ini selesai.

Drift terdengar menahan tawa, karena radionya berdesis seperti ular. "Kau memakai Primorium ditanganmu. Aku bisa merasakan kehadiran sensei didalam dirimu," jelas Drift. Ia berhasil membuat pipi Mikaela merona merah, tak bisa menahan malu.

"Ah.. Aku bisa jelaskan itu," jawab Mikaela ragu. "Kenapa kita disini?" Secepat kilat gadis itu mengalihkan topik.

"Aku bisa melihat seluruh kota disini. Kita akan disini sampai sensei ditemukan, yang mana berarti aku menduga, sensei tidak jauh dari tempat ini," jelas Drift. "Primorium di jarimu masih berkilau, dan itu berarti sensei masih hidup. Cincin itu akan menghitam jika hal sebaliknya terjadi." Ia menjelaskan tanpa berani berasumsi Optimus akan mati.

Mikaela diam sebentar, ia memandang cincinnya sebentar. Drift benar, cincinnya masih baik, seperti saat Optimus memberinya. Rune bahasa para Prime tidak menghitam sedikitpun. Itu artinya Optimus baik-baik saja dan sedang tidak dalam bahaya. "Seperti yang kukatakan, Optimus dibeli oleh seorang inventor, Cade Yeager. Aku mencoba menanyakan dimana rumah ataupun tempat kerjanya, tapi cowboy itu tidak tahu," jelas Mikaela dengan lengkap. Ia masih berada ditempat ia duduk. Mikaela tahu apa yang akan Drift katakan, jadi ia mengangkat tangannya. Ia ingin Drift menahan lidahnya dulu. "Berita baiknya adalah, Cade Yeager punya seorang putri yang bersekolah di SMA sekitar sini. Kita akan mengikutinya besok," sambungnya. Ia mengangguk untuk memberikan kesempatan Drift untuk bicara.

"Kau tahu seperti apa dia?" Drift menyampaikan kegundahannya.

Mikaela menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi aku bisa bertanya," jawabnya.

"Baik. Aku akan memberitahu posisi kita kepada Autobot begitu Sensei berhasil kita temukan. Untuk sekarang kami tidak bisa bergerak tanpa perintah." Mikaela tidak berkata lagi, hanya mengangguk setuju. Ia turun dari mobil begitu Drift berhenti di lantai teratas. Ia terjatuh, merasakan kakinya sakit lagi, mengingat ia masih belum mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang dikaki dan lengannya.

"Dammit!"

"Mikaela-san! Kau baik-baik saja?" Drift berkata seraya bertransformasi ke bipedal mode. Ia membantu Mikaela berdiri dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku baik." Ia menjawab dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Drift melihat keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuh Mikaela, dan metabolisnya turun. Selain itu, gula darahnya juga rendah. "Kau menyimpan tas ku?" Ia bertanya kepada Drift lagi.

"Ada di begasi-ku." Drift menjawab.

"Berikan padaku," pintanya. Mikaela menyandarkan kepalanya di pilar, ia gemetaran. Daya tahan tubuhnya benar-benar diuji.

Drift bertransformasi sekejap, lalu melemparkan sebuah tas yang juga ia tangkap. Ia kembali ke bipedal mode, dan meletakkan semua peralatan Mikaela disampingnya. Drift tidak bisa membantu apa-apa mengingat pengetahuannya tentang anatomi manusia tidak sebanyak Ratchet. Ia hanya paham sedikit, dasarnya saja meskipun ia bisa membaca sekilas di internet. Ia mungkin hanya bisa membantu mengeluarkan peluru dari tubuh Mikaela.

"Shit!" Umpatnya lagi.

"Aku bisa mengeluarkan pelurunya, tapi akan sangat sakit," tawar si Samurai. Ia berlutut disamping Mikaela, memandang penuh senyum dengan wajah damai.

"Lakukan." Mikaela mengangguk cepat, mencengkram lantai yang ia pijak.

Drift mengangguk, kemudian mengeluarkan benda tajam untuk merobek celana bagian betis Mikaela dengan mudahnya. Ia meletakkan salah satu jarinya diatas timah panas yang menancap cukup dalam. Setelah itu, dari tangan Drift seakan berubah menjadi sesuatu seperti pinset yang menggantikan tangannya. Mikaela tahu jika tangan Drift tidak akan bisa mengambil peluru itu tanpa melukainya, tapi berbeda dengan pinset itu. Mikaela berteriak kesakitan, hingga menggema diseluruh bangunan pabrik bekas yang sudah ditinggalkan itu.

"ARGH SON OF A BITCH FUCK IT!" Ia mengumpat, secara otomatis.

Drift perlahan-lahan menarik timah yang sudah dingin seperti tabung kecil itu keluar dari kaki Mikaela. Ia tidak berhasil membeli banyak pain killer, namun setidaknya itu akan cukup untuk membuat rasa sakitnya berkurang. Ia juga membiarkan Drift mencabut peluru di lengannya. Yang berada di lengan lebih panjang, seperti dari pistol Deagle. Begitu peluru itu tak lagi bersarang di kakinya, Mikaela menyandarkan badannya di pilar. Tenaganya seakan habis terkuras. Ia melirik kearah Drift, tengah meremas peluru tersebut lalu melemparnya.

"Lebih baik?" Drift bertanya.

Ia menganggguk pelan, dengan nafas perlahan-lahan mulai teratur. "Terima kasih, Drift."

Robot tiga warna itu mengangguk. Demi Tuhan, ia adalah robot paling tenang yang pernah dilihat Mikaela. Bahkan, Optimus tidak pernah setenang Drift dalam menghadapi sesuatu. Drift adalah robot yang aneh. "Kau harus segera menutupnya, atau kau akan terinfeksi," ia menyarankan.

"Aku tahu," jawab Mikaela. "Hanya saja, aku kehilangan jarumnya," jawabnya dengan lemah. Ia terkekeh pelan. Tentu ia tidak bisa menjahit lukanya tanpa jarum operasi. Dua tahun lalu, saat ia terluka ada Ratchet yang membantunya menjahitkan bekas tembakan di lengannya. Tapi sekarang berbeda, Drift tidak mempunyai peralatan seperti Ratchet, maupun pengalaman di bidang anatomi manusia. Meskipun demikian, Mikaela tetap bersyukur ada salah satu Autobot yang menemukannya. Jika Drift tidak tepat waktu, maka ia pasti sudah ditangkap.

Drift memandang Mikaela iba, membuat optik birunya seakan mencerminkan rasa kasihan. Ia Mikaela melalui kehidupan yang berat beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Drift cukup dekat dengan wanita dengan tubuh atletis itu, karena diantara siapapun yang pernah ia temui, hanya Mikaela yang memahami Drift, seperti Optimus. Hal ini pula yang membuat Drift menghormati Mikaela dalam level yang sama tingginya terhadap Optimus. Kadang saat Autobot berkumpul, Mikaela seakan berperan sebagai ibu, dan Optimus sebagai ayahnya. Itu cukup untuk membuatnya tertawa; dua pasangan yang aneh.

Pernah pada suatu kejadian setelah pertarungan melawan Blackhorn, mereka berkumpul disebuah gudang besar yang kosong. Pada saat itu, Drift dan Bumblebee tengah berdebat mengenai sesuatu mengenai kepemimpinan. Drift dengan sikap tenang, meskipun kadang cukup judgemental, mencemooh kepemimpinan Bumblebee yang masih kekanak-kanakan. Bumblebee yang tidak suka dicemooh, langsung tidak terima dan memulai pertarungan dengan menendang pedang Drift. Samurai itu paling tidak suka jika ada mech lain yang menyentuh pedangnya tanpa ijin. Jadi ia melayani Bumblebee dengan pedang yang satunya, hingga terjadi kekacauan yang cukup merepotkan. Hound, Crosshair dan Ratchet bersorak senang, mengatakan jika telah menunggu ini lama sekali.

Mikaela menyuruh mereka berhenti, namun tidak begitu di gubris. Hingga akhirnya Mikaela dengan paksa membangunkan Optimus dari recharge-nya untuk menghentikan mereka, atau gudang itu akan hancur. Para Autobot lain—kecuali Prime—nampak tidak mengindahkan Mikaela, malah mereka semakin membuat suasana semakin panas. Meskipun demikian, perkelahian itu terhenti lima menit kemudian setelah Mikaela memberikan sebuah kejutan listrik kepada mereka berdua, dengan bantuan Ratchet. Dan setelahnya, Optimus mengomeli mereka berdua habis-habisan. Mikaela saat itu hanya bisa menahan tawa dengan Crosshair.

Drift sadar dari lamunannya setelah melihat Mikaela telah selesai membalut luka tembaknya dengan perban agar tidak infeksi. Pendarahannya sudah berhenti, meskipun rasa sakitnya masih tidak terelakkan. Drift tahu jika luka itu tidak dijahit, maka akan terlihat mengerikan dan bisa memicu infeksi. Selain itu, ia pernah diberi kepercayaan Optimus untuk mengawasi Mikaela saat ia tidak berada disekitarnya. Bagi Drift, Mikaela adalah teman terbaiknya. Dan ia tidak bisa membuat sensei kecewa.

"Sebaiknya, kau istirahat. Metabolisme dan tanda-tanda vitalmu menurun." Drift memperingatkan. Ia tidak hanya kasihan, tapi juga tidak ingin melihat kemarahan Optimus karena Drift tidak menjalankan perintah dengan baik. Ia berubah, dan bertransformasi menjadi Bugatti Veyron lagi. "Masuklah," perintahnya.

"Baik. Terima kasih, Drift."

Drift tersenyum tipis, sangat ramah. "Itulah gunanya teman, Mikaela-san." Drift mulai mencemooh lagi, dan membuat Mikaela terkekeh sebentar. Lima menit kemudian, ia tertidur akibat efek samping pain killernya.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : NAH! Akhirnya update yang lainnya! Okay, mungkin chapter ini agak berantakan, dan saya udah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengeditnya. Jadi, untuk semua kesalahan murni kepunyaan saya. Jika ada sesuatu yang salah, tidak valid, atau tidak relevan, silakan beri tahu saya agar bisa saya update secepat mungkin ^^**

 **So, review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Transformers bukan punya saya. Cerita ini hanya dibuat untuk tujuan berekspresi, berkarya dan berimajinasi, tanpa memungut atau mengambil biaya sepeser pun.**

 **Tittle : The Knight of The Night : New Hope**

 **Rating : T untuk bahasa dan umpatan. M untuk kekerasan.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Drama, Romance and Friendship**

 **Summarry : Mikaela Banes, bersama Pemimpin Autobot harus bertahan hidup sebagai buronan Cemetery Wind. Mereka tengah bersiap untuk menghadapi petualangan besar yang sudah menunggu didepan mata. Apakah mereka akan berhasil? Atau salah satu diantara mereka akan gugur?**

 **Warning : typo, tata bahasa yang kacau. Umpatan, dan kata-kata kotor. Kekerasan di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Malam begitu dingin, gelap dan mencekam tanpa bulan maupun bintang. Pepohonan mengepung Mikaela seorang diri didala hutan, tanpa senjata maupun cahaya untuk melihat. Hanya ada kegelapan tanpa batas, dingin dan mengerikan. Suara desiran angin begitu kencang, membuat daun-daun di pepohonan bergesekan satu sama lain, memberikan hasil suara seperti ada banyak orang yang tengah mengintai. Tulangnya seakan menggigil, urat-uratnya membeku._

 _Mikaela tidak bisa bergerak._

 _Mata birunya yang kini menjadi hitam akibat minimnya cahaya malam itu, melirik kekanan dan kekiri. Ia mempertajam pendengarannya, mencoba untuk mendengar suara siapapun yang mungkin bisa ia mintai bantuan. Tapi tidak ada siapapun disana. Sejauh matanya memandang, hanya ada kegelapan. Dan banyak suara yang mulai bersahut-sahutan memanggil namanya-tidak. Mereka tidak memanggil nama Mikaela, melainkan menyalahkan dirinya atas semua yang telah terjadi._

 _"Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat!" Suara seseorang, atau mungkin sesuatu, begitu berat dan dalam membentak Mikaela melalui udara._

 _"Optimus?" Mikaela memanggilnya, namun tidak ada sahutan balik._

 _"Kau telah membunuh harapan kami!" Kali ini suaranya mirip seperti suara Drift. Hanya saja sedikit lebih kasar dan keras._

 _"Kau membunuhnya, dan sekarang kalian semua akan mati!" Suara itu berkelanjutan. Mikaela tahu itu Crosshair._

 _Tapi apa maksudnya? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang telah ia bunuh? Kenapa ia berada di tempat mengerikan seperti ini? Kenapa para Autobot menyalahkannya? Dimana Optimus? Dan kenapa Primoriumnya memudar?_

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

 _Mikaela mencoba melangkah beberapa langkah, namun seakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di kakinya. Ia tidak mengenakan alas kaki, dan cairan aneh menempel di telapak kakinya, tercampur dengan warna merah darah seperti darah manusia. Pakaian putih yang dipakainya bercampur dengan cairan aneh, namun didominasi oleh warna merah darah. Itu adalah darah energon, dan darah manusia yang tercampur._

 _Mikaela berteriak. Lalu berlari lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Suara suara itu terus mengikuti kemanapun langkah kakinya bergerak. Mereka tidak mau diam, seakan-akan berusaha membongkar rasa takut paling dalam yang ada didalam diri manusia. Mikaela berteriak, menutup telinganya. Tetapi suara itu masih terus berdengung, bahkan didalam dirinya._

 _"ACK!" Mikaela tersandung sesuatu._

 _Ia mencoba bangkit, bertumpu dengan apapun yang ada didekatnya. Tatkala ia bangkit, ia melihat dua cahaya optik hampi redup tengah memandang kearahnya. Mikaela membeku saat melihat dua optik itu. Ia tahu siapa pemilik optik yang sudah hampir redup, bahkan dikakinya banyak sekali cairan aneh. Sebuah tombak besar menancap didadanya, begitu dalam hingga menembus tanah. Banyak sekali lubang didalam tubuh robot raksasa dihadapannya. Ia sekarat._

 _"Kau..." Ujar robot tersebut pelan._

 _"Optimus?" Mikaela mencoba memastikan. Ia mengambil langkah maju lagi untuk menamatkan pandangannya. Saat ia sudah berada amat dekat dengan optik itu, Mikaela akhirnya menyadari satu hal. Hal yang membuatnya hampir mati saat itu juga. "Optimus!" Mikaela berteriak kearah Optimus, ia menyentuh pelat wajahnya._

 _"Aku kalah." Ia berkata dengan pelan sekali, seakan-akan nafasnya sudah sangat pendek sekali._

 _"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau...?" Mikaela tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia hanya bisa terpaku melihat kondisi Optimus yang amat sangat menyedihkan. Hampir mati._

 _"Kau meninggalkanku. Kau membiarkan aku mati..." Ia terbata-bata. Mikaela hanya bisa menangis mendengar ucapan Optimus yang begitu lirih. Ia tahu jika Optimus sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Ia kehabisan waktu._

 _"Maafkan aku, Optimus." Mikaela hanya bisa berkata demikian, namun Optimus nampak tidak menggubris permohonan maafnya. Ia menangis memandang Optimus, terduduk tanpa daya dengan tangan yang masih menyentuh pelat wajah Optimus._

 _"...Kau mengkhianatiku..." Ia berkata lagi. Mikaela semakin menangis. "Kau...meninggalkan...ku."_

 _Setiap kata yang terucap dari Optimus telah berakhir begitu ia optiknya telah menghitam. Spark nya tidak lagi bersinar, kulitnya terasa sedingin es. Mikaela semakin tidak berdaya memandang Optimus yang sudah tak berjiwa. Tubuh tanpa jiwa dan sukma itu memandang Mikaela kosong, seakan menyalahkan semua yang terjadi padanya. Seolah olah mengatakan jika Mikaela telah membunuhnya. Mikaela telah mengkhianati Optimus. Dan Mikaela telah meninggalkan Optimus._

 _"Optimus, tidak! Aku tidak meninggalkanmu! OPTIMUS!"_

 _Mikaela terus memanggil, namun Optimus enggan untuk kembali. Ia hanya bisa mengangkat wajahnya dan berjalan lurus tanpa memandang Mikaela yang menangisi jasadnya._

+0000+

"MIKAELA-SAN!" Drift menyentak Mikaela dengan keras hingga ia membuka matanya.

"OPTIMUS, TIDAK!"

Mikaela berteriak, seraya langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Nafasnya cepat, dengan detak jantung yang begitu kencang tidak teratur. Keringat dingin mengguyur tubuhnya, hingga pakaiannya basah. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, seperti jutaan tahun tidak minum. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, dan gemetaran.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Drift bertanya. Ia melihat adrenalinnya terpacu dengan cepat.

Mikaela mengangguk, lalu menoleh kearah holoform Drift disebelahnya. Seorang laki-laki muda berusia satu atau mungkin dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Ia memiliki wajah Asia, dengan mata sipit berwarna hitam. Alis tebal, rambut hitam dan jenggot tipis. Ia menggunakan pakaian tradisional Jepang, tidak lupa dengan katana di tangannya. Mikaela mengenal laki-laki itu bernama Drift. "Jam berapa sekarang?" Mikaela bertanya.

"Tiga ratus." Maksudnya pukul tiga pagi.

"Air. Aku butuh air," ujar Mikaela lagi. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang amat pucat. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Aku melihat ada mesin penjual makanan dan minuman." ujarnya. "Keluarlah, dan aku akan kembali mengambilkannya untukmu."

Mikaela mengangguk, terlalu lelah untuk membantah saran Drift. Dan memang sebaiknya begitu, karena ia terlalu kelelahan. Sedikit makanan dan minuman mungkin akan bisa sedikit memulihkan tenaganya. Selain itu, ia harus membuat kondisinya membaik, mengingat ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan pagi ini. Ia harus mencari Tessa Yeager, dan membawa Optimus kepada Autobot. Sebagai langkah awalnya, ia keluar dari mobilnya, dan kembali bersandar di pilar.

"Drift, gunakan ini untuk membelinya." Mikaela menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang sepuluh dolar kepada Drift, namun tidak diterimanya. Tampaknya otaknya sedikit membeku.

Drift nampak menahan tawanya. "Aku robot, tidak harus membayarnya."

"What?" Mikaela tidak paham.

"Tunggu saja sebentar," ujar Drift.

Drift lalu menyalakan mesin tanpa ijin Mikaela. Wanita muda itu tampak benar-benar kacau dan dehidrasi. Drift sebaiknya benar mengenai _vending machine—_ mesin penjual makanan dan minuman ringan, atau ia harus menjarah supermarket jika terpaksa. Saat Drift sudah tidak terlihat, Mikaela merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dikakinya lagi. Ia hanya bisa menggigit uang logam untuk menahan sakitnya. Ia kehabisan pain killer, tapi ia yakin bisa bertahan sampai bisa menemukan Optimus.

Sementara itu, Drift tengah berhenti didepan mesin tersebut, di tepi jalanan sepi. Ia pertama-tama memastikan tidak ada manusia yang melihatnya, lalu bertransformasi ke bipedal mode nya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, maupun uang bagi Drift untuk mengambil makanan yang ada didalam kotak besi itu. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah memberi sedikit ketukan dibagian atasnya, hingga dalamnya berguncang dan jatuh satu persatu. Hanya dalam dua puluh detik, Drift hampir mendapatkan semua isi dari mesin penjual makanan dan minuman ringan.

Drift mengambil nya dengan menadahkan satu tangannya. Makanan dan makanan ringan itu hampir memenuhi tangan besar Drift, dan secepat itu pula ia bertransformasi kembali ke altmode untuk segera kembali ke dalam bangunan dimana ia meninggalkan Mikaela. Beberapa makanan dan kaleng-kaleng minuman berjatuhan tanpa ia pedulikan. Sejujurnya saja, Drift tidak tahu berapa banyak kalori dan karbohidrat yang dibutuhkan manusia seharinya, dan berapa banyak makanan yang harus dikonsumsi. Jadi, ia membawa sebanyak yang bisa ia bawa, dan membiarkan Mikaela yang memutuskan sebanyak apa ia akan makan. Walaupun faktanya, Mikaela pasti tidak akan bisa menghabiskan makanan itu sendirian.

Drift agak keterlaluan dalam hal ini.

Saat Drift sampai, Mikaela masih duduk namun sudah terlihat tenang. Nafasnya sudah stabil, meskipun gula darah dan tanda-tanda vitalnya masih lemah. Drift sangat yakin Mikaela akan kembali pulih setelah makan dan istirahat beberapa jam lagi. Mikaela hanya kelelahan, dan butuh sedikit waktu untuk santai. Ia juga terlihat tertekan dan menyalahkan dirinya jika Optimus telah hilang dari pengawasannya. Ia hanya bisa bertumpu harapan kepada sosok Yeager ini.

Drift berhenti didepan Mikaela, lalu bertransformasi menjadi bipedal mode nya lagi. Ia menyerahkan puluhan bungkus makanan ringan berupa cokelat, cokelat-karamel, wafer dan juga botol-botol minuman seperti soda dan air putih biasa. Mikaela hanya bisa memandangnya terkejut. Ia tidak menduga Drift akan membawa sebanyak ini.

 _"How the fuck you do that?"_

Drift mengangkat bahunya, seraya meletakkan semua makanan dan minuman itu di lantai. Ia tahu Mikaela tidak bisa menangkap itu semua, dan membiarkannya memilih. "Hanya sedikit trik kecil," jawabnya.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Drift." Mikaela tersenyum lemah, menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Drift. Ia banyak membantunya belakangan ini, dan Mikaela berhutang banyak. "Aku berhutang banyak padamu," ujarnya.

Drift tidak menjawab-belum, "kau banyak membantu kami, jadi sudah sepantasnya aku membantumu. Kita adalah penyintas," jawabnya lalu memberikan anggukan pelan kepada Mikaela. Ia berdiri membiarkan Mikaela makan, kemudian si samurai memandang fajar yang perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat. Saat matahari terbit, maka hari baru akan datang. Harapan baru, akan muncul dan menunggu untuk dicapai. Harapan yang akan terus membuat mereka bisa bertahan hidup.

Baik Mikaela, Optimus, bahkan Drift beserta Autobot lainnya telah siap.

=000=

Adalah sembilan jam kemudian bel pulang sekolah Bahn High School telah berbunyi. Sandra Haner, berjalan pulang bersama dengan Tessa sembari membawa beberapa buku-buku tentang mesin kuno. Sejak mereka mengetahui truk yang dibeli ayahnya adalah Transformers, Tessa dan Sandra sepakat untuk tidak mengatakan itu kepada siapapun. Cade mempercayakan Sandra untuk mendapatkan beberapa perangkat keras di toko komputer tak jauh dari sekolah. Sementara Tessa ditugaskan untuk membeli beberapa kabel dan rangkaian listrik baru di toko listrik.

Mereka berjalan layaknya seorang teman, nampak sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu. Sandra terlihat tenang, tidak begitu mengurusi Tessa yang protes mengenai apapun yang akan mereka kerjakan. Dari jauh, nampak Mikaela dan mobil Bugatti Veyron tengah mengintai dari jauh. Mikaela memandang melalui layar proyektor di kap mobil Bugatti tersebut. ia harus mendongak untuk melihatnya.

"Jadi, yang mana Tessa Yeager?" Mikaela bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Sangat banyak gadis setinggi 165 sentimeter dengan rambut blonde dan mata biru. Sekitar ada sepuluh hasil, dan semuanya memiliki karakter fisik yang sama.

"Aku akan mencoba mencarinya di _world wide web,"_ jawabnya enteng. Mikaela tidak merespon dengan kata-kata, melainkan hanya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Drift mengunduh data melalui sosial media, dan daftar kependudukan Texas. Ia menemukan banyak hasil dari hasil downloadnya, tetapi hanya ada satu Tessa Yeager yang bersekolah di Bahn High School dengan ciri-ciri fisik yang serupa. Tanpa di minta, Drift menampilkan foto Tessa Yeager yang ia dapatkan dari Facebook dan Instagram.

 _"When the moon and the stars are in the sky my heart fills with the joy. That's her!"_ Drift memperbesar sorotan kamera yang berasal dari lampu depannya. Ia melingkari wajah Tessa Yeager yang mirip dengan hasil unduhannya, dengan sebuah lingkaran hijau.

Mikaela mengangguk begitu melihat Tessa Yeager di foto mirip dengan yang ada 1 mil dari tempat ia parkir sekarang. Ia-Tessa tengah berdebat mengenai sesuatu, bersama dengan seorang pria muda yang mobilnya pernah ia jarah, ia nampak baru saja tiba disana.

"Dia pacar dari orang yang mobilnya kurampas kemarin," sahut Mikaela. "Laki-laki itu pacarnya."

"Laki-laki yang beruntung," sambungnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Uh," Drift bersuara begitu menyadari perkataan yang keluar tanpa ia sadari. "Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya lagi. ia bisa merasakan Mikaela meragukan pernyataan itu.

"Kau tidak...?" Dan itu pertanyaan yang amat ambigu.

"APA? TIDAK!" Ia menjawab. Mikaela dapat mencium aroma manuver mengelak. "Bukan seperti itu," jawabnya.

"Lalu?" Mikaela mengangkat alisnya tinggi.

"Ini sama sekali tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Mikaela-san." Drift masih mengelak.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan percaya itu," sahutnya. Mikaela menganggukkan kepalanya penuh keraguan. Sementara mereka berdebat, mata biru Mikaela mengkap sesuatu yang dibawa oleh gadis yang berjalan dengan Tessa. Mikaela meminta Drift untuk memperbesar kamera nya, dan menangkap jika gadis berambut hitam itu membawa sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit curiga. "Kau lihat gadis itu, yang berpakaian hitam dan berambut hitam?" Mikaela bertanya kepada Drift.

"Ya," jawabnya. Drift melakukan penelusuran lagi melalui proyektornya, mengunggah foto gadis yang membawa setumpuk buku mengenai robot dan mesin kuno itu ke internet. Ia menemukan banyak sekali hasil yang cukup membuatnya tercengang. Apa yang didapat Drift mengenai gadis berambut hitam itu lebih meyakinkan ketimbang apa yang didapatkan mengenai Tessa Yeager. Gadis itu mempunyai beberapa sejarah yang cukup berkaitan dengan situasi mereka.

"Aku mendapatkan sesuatu tentangnya," ujar Drift seraya menampilkan itu di monitor di atap mobil. "Namanya adalah Sandra Haner, putri dari salah seorang ilmuwan yang pernah bekerja di Sector 7 dan NEST, Richard Haner. Ayahnya masih koma sejak pertarungan di Chicago."

"Richard Haner? Aku sepertinya mengenal orang itu. Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. Dia salah satu jenius," timpal Mikaela.

"Jadi itu benar jika Richard Haner bekerja di Sector 7 kemudian di NEST?"

Mikaela menyibakkan rambutnya, lalu memandang ke depan. "Di Sector 7, ya. Tapi NEST, aku tidak tahu."

Drift memperdalam penulusurannya di internet, mencari biodata Richard Haner. "Jika ia bekerja di NEST, maka Sensei pasti mengenalnya."

"Jadi menurutmu dia tahu keberadaan Optimus, dan mungkin mempunyai kemungkinan terlibat dengan transformers atau semacamnya?" Mikaela bertanya, tidak yakin. Ia membaca catatan pribadi Sandra Haner yang berhasil diunduh Drift dari kantor catatan sipil.

"Kemungkinan 50%, mengingat keluarganya mempunyai sejarah bersama Autobot." Drift menjawab, ia menampilkan hasil lebih lanjut.

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau dapat?" Mikaela bertanya.

"Tidak ada. Selain ia mantan atlit gulat, hanya itu informasi penting yang bisa aku tampilkan. Ia tidak punya jejak apapun, bahkan aku tidak bisa melacak dimana tempat tinggalnya saat ini. Seperti kabut dimalam hari," jawab Drift.

Mikaela diam sejenak, kembali memutar-mutar otaknya dengan harapan menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin ia lupakan. Mikaela berpikir, jika ia sampai tidak terlacak dan tidak teridentifikasi sama sekali, maka gadis itu pasti punya kemampuan khusus. Ditambah, ayahnya pernah bekerja dengan NEST dan Sector 7, maka ada kemungkinan Sandra Haner tengah bekerja untuk KSI. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Mikaela membatalkan asumsinya tersebut.

"Kau bilang keluarganya punya sejarah dengan Autobot. Apa itu maksudnya?"

"Menurut yang dikatakan Sensei dan Autobot yang lain, Richard Haner bekerja sebagai penasihat-atau mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya demikian-untuk para ilmuwan muda saat NEST masih berdiri. Richard Haner cukup dekat dengan Sensei. Terakhir kali Richard Haner terlihat yakni saat ia mencoba menyelamatkan Sam Wilkiki..."

"Witwicky." Mikaela membenarkan.

"...pada hari dimana NEST meledak. Setelah itu, ia koma selama 5 tahun sampai sekarang."

Mikaela diam lagi, mengolah informasi yang diberikan Drift padanya. Ini tergolong info baru yang penting, yang mungkin akan mempunyai kaitan dengan apapun yang terjadi saat ini. Meskipun demikian, Mikaela masih belum menangkap benang merah dari rentetan kejadian ini.

"Jadi, dia mungkin benar-benar mempunyai kemungkinan besar dengan salah satu Autobot. Ia bersama Tessa Yeager, yang ayahnya membeli truk dari teater, kemudian membawa buku mengenai robot dan mesin kuno. Ku pikir ada baiknya kita mengikuti mereka berdua," sanggah Mikaela.

"Kemungkinannya meningkat menjadi 80, bahkan sampai 100%," balas Drift. Mereka berdua melihat Sandra dan Mikaela masuk kedalam mobil yang berlainan. Tessa bersama laki-laki muda dengan mobil yang pernah ia jarah. Nampaknya orang bernama Shane itu berhasil mendapatkan mobilnya kembali. Disebelah baratnya, Sandra sendirian dengan mobil Ford sedan.

"Saatnya beraksi, Drift," ujar Mikaela. Ia memasangkan kacamata hitam, lalu merasakan Drift mengikuti mereka perlahan-lahan dari jauh.

=000=

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sandra sampai di rumah Yeager. Mobil Shane berhenti tepat dibelakang mobil Sandra, lalu tidak lama setelah itu Tessa keluar. Ia melambaikan tangannya kepada Shane yang langsung kembali pulang karena takut ketahuan oleh Cade. Ia—Shane sedikit takut ketahuan dirinya tengah memacari anak dari seorang inventor yang berwajah ganas.

Oh, tentu tidak secara harafiah.

Sandra turun, namun tidak langsung masuk. Kedatangannya disambut oleh Cade yang membawa topeng anti sinar UV yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengelas besi. Cade menghampiri Sandra dan Tessa dengan wajah semangat yang terpancar begitu jelas. Tampaknya, ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, atau sesuatu yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang.

"Jadi, apa kau dapat pesananku?"

Sandra menyeringai, lalu berjalan menuju begasi mobilnya. Ia membuka mobil sedannya, lalu terdapat radiator, dan beberapa kabel-kabel besar yang berwarna-warni. "Lebih baik, Mr Yeager. Aku mendapatkan baja terbaik untuk menambal kerusakannya," jawab Sandra.

"Bagus! Ayo Tess, bantu aku mengeluarkan ini," perintahnya kepada Tessa.

Sandra mengeluarkan buku dan tas ransel yang berisi laptop dari jok depan. Sementara Cade membawa radiator, dan Tessa membawa kabel-kabel besar tersebut. .

"Apa kita benar-benar harus melakukan ini? Jangan membuat masalah dengan pemerintah!" Tessa membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Tess, untuk saat ini saja tolong percayalah pada ayahmu. Bisa saja ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk mengubah hidup kita." Cade menyahutnya sembari meletakkan barang-barang yang ia bawa dari begasi Sandra diatas meja kayu tua. Ia menarik nafas panjang, "kalau pun dia bukan transformer, setidaknya kita bisa menjualnya untuk biaya kuliahmu. Itu rencanaku," sambung Cade.

Sandra hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar perdebatan Tessa dan Cade. Ia langsung duduk tidak jauh dari truk Optimus, dan membuka laptop yang baru ia beli malam kemarin mengingat laptop lama nya masih rusak. Ia bangkit lagi dari duduknya kemudian mengambil rangkaian kabel-kabel yang ia bawa tadi. Ia menyolokkan port usb, yang ia sambungkan dengan port-port lainnya. Sandra jatuh bangun mencari jack dan port untuk mencolokkan kabel USB yang sudah terhubung di laptopnya, di truk Optimus. Ia mencoba untuk mencari tahu apakah truk dihadapannya ini masih hidup, atau mati.

Kau tahu, pasti ada semacam signal yang masih ada.

Saat Sandra akan membuka truk Optimus untuk mengunduh sedikit data, ada sesuatu yang menempel di punggungnya. Sesuatu seperti benda metal, dingin dan rasanya ada lubangnya. Sandra melirik kearah Cade, yang nampak tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Padahal jarak mereka hanya 20 meter saja. Alasan Cade tidak menyadarinya adalah adanya kotak-kotak kayu yang menghalangi mereka. Sandra mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba tenang.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan berteriak. Tetap diam." Suaranya milik seorang wanita. Sandra menelan ludahnya.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sandra bertanya balik, ia melihat pantulan wajah wanita itu melalui pintu truk Optimus. Sandra sangat familiar dengan wajah itu. Wajah yang terpasang di poster dan tersebar di Internet.

Wajah Mikaela Banes.

Ia-Sandra menjatuhkan kabel yang akan ia colokkan di port usb radio Optimus. Perlahan lahan ia berbalik dengan tangan terangkat, memandang orang yang menodongkan pistol di tengkuknya. Ekspresi wajah Sandra mengeras, namun nampak menyeringai senang seakan-akan sudah menduga ini terjadi. "Well well well, Mikaela Banes, benar?" Sandra berkata.

"Dengar, nak. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun. Aku hanya ingin truk itu kembali," ujarnya pelan.

Sandra mengangkat alisnya sebelah, tinggi sekali seakan ia menunjukkan keraguan yang pasti. "Itu truk mu?"

"Truk itu milikku, dan aku ingin dia kembali."

"Dia? Bagaimana kau tahu itu adalah 'dia', Ms Banes?" Sandra menantang Mikaela. Wajah lawan bicaranya mengeras, ia selalu ketahuan saat mengatakan 'dia' tanpa sengaja.

Mikaela memandang Sandra, merasa geram karena sudah ditantang. Apa ia tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa? "Apa kau ingin memancingku, Haner?"

Kali ini wajah Sandra mengeras, ia tidak menyangka seorang buronan seperti Mikaela Banes akan mengenalinya. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu satu sama lain, dan Mikaela mengetahui namanya. Ini berarti ada sesuatu yang menggaris bawahi semua ini. Sandra dapat merasakannya.

"Jangan bertanya bagaimana aku tahu namamu. Karena, Sandra Haner, aku tahu cukup banyak tentang dirimu. Dan aku disini tidak untuk itu, aku hanya ingin dia kembali." Mikaela balik berkata, dan berhati-hati dalam berucap. Sangat pelan, namun berbahaya. Ia sedang dalam mode bertahan hidup, dan Mikaela sangat berbahaya saat dalam mode ini.

Ingat saat Mikaela meledakkan bengkel tempat ia bekerja? Ya semacam itu.

"Aku tahu tentang ayahmu," sambung Mikaela.

Ekspresi kemarahan terlihat jelas di mata Sandra. Mata cokelatnya memandang Mikaela seperti serigala yang lapar. Dalam dua detik kemudian, Sandra melayangkan serangan yang tidak bisa diantisipasi oleh Mikaela. Serangan tersebut ditujukan pada tangan Mikaela yang tengah memegang pistol. Mata Sandra menyadari pistol baretta Mikaela belum dibuka kuncinya, jadi ia bisa melayangkan sebuah serangan dimana ia berhasil membuat pistol baretta yang pelurunya tinggal. 7 itu terlempar beberapa meter.

Mikaela kaget, pandangannya mengikuti arah pistolnya terlempar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sandra Haner lagi, lalu melihat ia mencoba melayangkan serangan lagi. Mikaela merasakan Sandra Haner mengangkatnya, ia sudah mencoba memberontak tetapi terlambat. Ia dilemparkan hingga berguling-guling menabrak seng-seng yang menutup beberapa bagian gudang tersebut. ia langsung berdiri, tahu jika ia akan ditonjok wajahnya, jadi ia menerjang Sandra Haner hingga menghantam pintu truk. Sandra menarik jaket Mikaela, lalu melemparkan Mikaela kekanan-dihadapan moncong truk Optimus. Cade yang tengah berargumen dengan Tessa mengumpat kaget melihat pertarungan dua wanita yang marah.

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Hentikan!" Teriak Cade, Tessa mengikuti dibelakang. "Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau masuk?" Kali ini ditujukan kepada Mikaela Banes.

"Kau lupa menutup lubang tikus dibelakang, Mr Yeager." Mikaela menjawabnya dengan sarkasme. Cade melerai mereka berdua sebelum gudang itu hancur. Tessa merasa deja vu dengan wajah wanita muda itu.

"Hey! Kau yang merampas mobil pacarku kemarin!" Tessa berkata, sembari menunjuk wajah Mikaela dengan jari telunjuknya.

Cade melempar pandangan horror kepada Tessa, membuat gadis itu menutup mulutnya. Ia keceplosan. Harusnya ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan sekarang ia akan melihat kemarahan ayahnya. Tessa sebaiknya punya alasan yang bagus untuk itu.

"Apa? Kau punya pacar?" Cade bertanya, serta merta mengabaikan Mikaela dan Sandra yang masih mencoba untuk melanjutkan perkelahian mereka. Sandra dan Mikaela saling mengangkat bahu, tidak yakin.

Tessa menggigit bibirnya sendiri, lalu memainkan kedua tangannya. Ia terlihat gugup sendiri, tanpa memberikan jawaban. "Uh.. Maaf dad,"ujarnya sembari menggigit bibirnya sendiri. ia benar-benar kecepelosan.

"Apa itu benar?" Cade mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Mikaela dan Sandra.

Mikaela menyeringai, merasa terhibur dengan drama keluarga ini. Ia memutuskan untuk sedikit menambah bumbu agar semakin seru. Tidak ada salahnya menghibur diri selama beberapa detik. Lagi pula, kemarahan Cade menjadi hiburan tersendiri. Sandra mengangkat bahunya, tidak jelas apa artinya. Sementara itu, Mikaela merasa seperti kompor "Ya, aku bertemu mereka di Austin kemarin sore," tambah Mikaela. Ia menyeringai bangga.

"DI AUSTIN?" Wajah Cade semakin memerah, menjadi benar-benar marah. "WHAT THE FUCK? KAU TIDAK PUNYA PACAR!" Teriak Cade.

"Ya aku punya. Namanya Shane, dad." Tessa menjelaskan.

Mikaela merasa cukup dengan hiburan drama yang ia dapat. Ini sudah tiba saatnya ia harus membawa Optimus kembali, dan berkumpul dengan Autobot lagi. Mereka punya banyak hal yang harus diceritakan satu sama lain. Akan ada pertempuran lain yang tidak terelakkan, dan ia hampir kehabisan waktu.

Mikaela mengibaskan tangannya, mencoba meredakan drama keluarga yang baru saja ia kompori. Ia sudah cukup terhibur, dan kini saatnya ia kembali ke misi awal. "Dengar, aku tidak ingin mengganggu drama kalian. Tapi aku akan mengambil truk itu kembali, karena dia milikku." Mikaela menegaskan, ia berjalan mundur seraya mengabaikan Cade dan siapapun yang ada didepannya.

"Kau tidak akan membawa truk itu kemanapun. Aku membelinya, nona!" Teriak Cade, melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Mikaela.

"Kau ingin uang mu kembali?" Mikaela bertanya. Ia merogoh saku celana jeans yang sobek dengan noda darah, lalu mengambil lembaran-lembaran uang yang sudah terlipat. "Ini, kau bisa ambil semua uangku. Semuanya 1000USD, dan kau bisa menjual pistol ku disana seharga 600USD. Itu akan cukup untuk apapun yang akan kau lakukan." Mikaela meletakkan semua uang yang ia miliki diatas meja, dihadapan Cade, Sandra dan Tessa.

"Tidak secepat itu! Kami yang memperbaiki, dan kami tidak menjualnya!" Cade menegaskan.

Mikaela memutar kedua bola matanya, merasa bosan. Ia tidak ingin ada kekerasan yang terjadi saat ini, tapi jika memang itu harus dilakukan, maka ia harus melakukannya. Kecuali ada tawaran yang saling menguntungkan. Ia tidak tahu siapa dan sosok macam apa orang-orang asing dihadapannya ini. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai mereka dengan mudah, mengingat musuh mereka tidak hanya robot.

"Tolong jangan paksa aku gunakan kekerasan," ia memohon. Ia sudah cukup dengan luka-lukanya, dan tidak ingin menambah luka lagi. Bagaimanapun, ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan Optimus. Ia tidak bisa diam saja.

"Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh." Sandra menyarankan, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya setinggi dada.

"Taruhan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Haner?" Tanya Tessa, ia tiba-tiba melupakan pertengkarannya dengan Cade.

"Kau, Ms Banes, akan bertarung denganku. Siapa yang kalah harus menyerahkan truk itu kepada yang menang. Bagaimana?" Tanya Sandra, wajahnya nampak seperti pemburu berdarah dingin.

"Apa? Tidak! Kalian akan merusak tempat kerjaku!" Cade melarang.

Sandra mendesah malas. Ia merasa kesal hingga menangkupkan kedua tangannya dimukanya. "Mr Yeager, dia tidak akan pergi tanpa truk itu." Sandra benar, bahkan jika Cade melapor polisi, ia—Mikaela pasti selalu punya cara untuk kabur.

Mikaela diam sejenak. Ia menimang-nimang kembali tawaran Sandra Haner. Ia memang bisa memanggil Drift kapan saja, tapi akan menimbulkan banyak perhatian. Terlebih lagi, ini masih wilayah Texas, bisa jadi ada anggota Cemetery Wind disekitar sini. Jika dirinya tidak salah ingat, menurut informasi yang diberikan oleh Drift, Sandra Haner adalah mantan atlit gulat antar sekolah. Itu artinya Mikaela tidak bisa menganggap rendah kemampuan bertarungnya. Dan ia baru saja membanting Mikaela beberapa menit lalu.

Tapi ia juga tidak menganggap rendah kemampuan berkali one-on-one nya karena ia hidup menjadi penyintas, jadi pertarungan sudah mestinya menjadi hal pertama yang ia kuasai. Sedikit banyak, Optimus mengajarinya cara bertarung one-on-one atau satu lawan satu.

"Setuju," jawabnya. Mereka saling berjabat tangan untuk pertarungan yang adil.

"Mr Yeager, kau bisa menjadi wasitnya." Sandra menyarankan. Cade tidak banyak bicara, namun akhirnya setuju.

Mikaela dan Sandra saling mengintai satu sama lain. Mikaela dalam kondisi yang tidak sehat dengan dua luka yang masih baru. Sementara Sandra terlihat sehat, tanpa ada kurang suatu apapun. Mikaela sebenarnya ragu, tapi ia akan membuktikan pada Optimus jika ia adalah penjaga dan pendamping hidup yang baik dan dapat diandalkan. Ia tidak ingin mengandalkan Optimus dan Autobot lain terus-terusan.

Sandra melayangkan pukulan terlebih dahulu, namun dapat dihindari oleh Mikaela dengan membelokkannya. Ia—Mikaela, membalas serangan Sandra dengan menangkap serangan itu tepat di pergelangan tangan. Setelahnya, Mikaela menghantam lengan Sandra dengan sikuan tajam, hingga terasa kram disekujur tubuhnya. Namun Sandra Haner belum menyerah. Ia melakukan pitingan, dengan menjepit leher Mikaela dengan tangannya.

Mikaela memberontak, namun ia berjalan mundur untuk membenturkan punggung Sandra di apapun. Ekspresi wajah keduanya terlihat serius. Kali ini mereka berhenti bermain-main dan mulai serius. Mikaela berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Sandra, dengan cara menarik kaos bagian belakang Sandra hingga ia terjungkal kedepan.

Mikaela melayangkan tinju, namun ditangkis oleh Sandra dengan sigap. Ia berguling, menghindari kaki Mikaela yang berusaha menginjak perutnya. Sandra memberi serangan balik, ia melakukan _skid—_ melemparkan dua kakinya tinggi, hampir mengenai pelipis Mikaela, tapi berhasil mengelak. Mikaela mencoba menendang, tapi tendangannya lemah hanya bisa mendorong Sandra sedikit. Sandra malah menyeringai, memperingatkan untuk tidak mengotori pakaiannya. Mikaela tidak peduli, dan menunggu Sandra maju. Mereka menghantam truk Optimus dengan keras, dan Mikaela dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya berhasil membanting Sandra hingga punggungnya membentur truk Optimus dengan kepala dibawah. Ia berdiri lagi setelah terkapar beberapa detik.

"Ayo selesaikan ini, Haner."

"Dengan-"

Sandra secara otomatis memotong ucapannya begitu mendengar suara desingan mobil menerobos masuk kedalam gudang. Ia menurunkan tinjunya, berbalik memandang pintu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Suara desingan mesin itu semakin lama semakin keras, hingga akhirnya muncullah sebuah mobil Bugatti Veyron berwarna hitam dan biru muda. Kaca film nya sangat gelap, hingga tidak memungkinkan melihat siapa pengemudinya. Pintu gudang menjadi hancur pada beberapa bagian.

"HOLY SHIT! BUGATTI VEYRON!" Sandra mengumpat.

Mikaela terlihat kesal, ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia melihat Drift masuk begitu saja tanpa ijin, dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba darinya. Ini bisa mengacaukan rencana Mikaela, dan bisa memancing orang lain untuk melaporkan mereka ke Cemetery Wind. Maksudnya, hey, apa yang dilakukan sebuah Bugatti Veyron hingga harus menabrakkan dirinya sendiri di pintu dan menggores catnya? Bahkan orang terkaya pun tidak mungkin akan sudi melakukan itu.

"Dammit, Drift!" Umpatnya dalam diam. "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menunggu aba-aba dariku?" Mikaela berkata sembari berkacak pinggang. Ia memandang Drift kesal, meskipun robot samurai itu tidab bergerak.

"Aku mencium bau pertarungan, jadi kupikir kau terlibat—Sensei!" Drift langsung menggerakkan roda-roda mewahnya menuju truk Optimus. Mikaela tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Bisakah seseorang menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?!" Cade terlihat frustasi, ia mendekat kearah Mikaela. Menuntut penjelasan atas semua yang terjadi.

"Kalian akan melihatnya sendiri. Sekarang, aku ingin kalian mundur dan serahkan ini padaku, dan temanku."

Sandra mengernyitkan wajahnya, namun tidak berkata apa-apa selain ekspresi yang mengatakan 'oh tidak! Aku seharusnya tidak berada disini!' dengan begitu jelas. Mentalnya memang tidak segarang wajahnya. Untuk beberapa alasan, Sandra adalah seorang pengecut yang egois.

Tessa memberontak saat Cade menyuruhnya mundur. "Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?" Tessa mencoba berani.

"Karena, apapun yang akan kau lihat bisa saja membuat hidup sempurna kalian hilang." Mikaela menjawab secara tidak langsung.

"Truk dan Bugatti itu adalah Autobot, kan?" Sandra bertanya. Ia menanyakan kegundahannya secara langsung, meskipun ia sudah yakin jika truk dan Bugatti itu adalah transformers. Suaranya bergetar, menyadari masalah besar ada didepan mata cokelatnya.

Mikaela berbalik, memandang Sandra yang ada disebelahnya. Ia memberikan raut wajah datar, penuh misteri seraya bibirnya menarik sebuah seringai. Sandra nampak berdebar menunggu jawaban itu. "Ya, mereka transformers. Dan aku akan memastikan kalian tidak akan menghubungi 911 atau siapapun. Bahkan jika kalian berani menyentuh telepon dan membicarakan mengenai ini, aku bisa meledakkan rumah dan gudang ini," ujarnya. Ia terhenti sembari membuka pintu mobil Drift. Tangannya yang kotor mengambil tembak alien yang terbaring di belakang kursi kemudi. Ia mengguncangnya satu kali dengan memutar pegangannya. Dalam tiga detik, baby sudah menjadi tembak alien berkekuatan tinggi. "Kalian mengerti?" Sembari menodongkan senjata itu didepan Cade dan yang lain.

"Kami tidak akan melaporkannya, Ms Banes. Sejak awal kami sudah menduga jika dia adalah transformers." Cade menegaskan, ia mencoba berjalan lebih dekat.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian tidak melaporkannya?"

"Karena salah satu diantara kami sudah mencari transformer sejak pertarungan di Chicago." Sandra berkata. Mikaela tidak berkata, ia menduga jika Sandra punya banyak alasan untuk itu, jadi ia akan menunggu sampai ia mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Ayahku pernah bekerja di S7, lalu dipindahkan di NEST bersama dengan para Autobot. Sebelum ia koma, dia memberiku ini." Sandra berkata sembari mengambil sesuatu berukuran lima kali lima senti meter dari atas meja. Mikaela mengerjapkan matanya, melihat lambang Autobot dan NEST disana. Bentuknya seperti hard disk eksternal, tapi lebih rumit dengan rune-rune bahasa Prime.

"Ayahmu bekerja dengan para transformers?" Tessa terkaget-kaget.

"Sebelum ia koma, ya."

"Apa itu?"

Sandra melihat kotak hitam logam tersebut, lalu membolak-balikkannya. "Aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak pernah mencoba membukanya meski aku ingin. Ayahku meminta ku untuk mencari Autobot, dan memberikan ini kepada pemimpinnya; truk itu," jelasnya. Mikaela kini menjadi sedikit menurunkan senjatanya. Ia mendengar penjelasan Sandra dan itu memang cukup masuk akal. Ia tahu jika truk dihadapannya itu adalah pemimpin Autobot, jadi bisa dipastikan Sandra bukan warga sipil biasa. "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk melaporkan kalian. Dan itu pula-lah yang membuatku membuat perjanjian dengan Mr Yeager untuk memperbaiki truk itu. Aku tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Autobot untuk kami," jelas Sandra.

Mikaela tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. lantas, ia mengetuk kap Bugatti Veyron beberapa kali. Dalam hitungan detik saja, Drift bertransformasi menjadi bipedal mode-nya, hingga keluarga Yeager dan Sandra ternganga melihatnya. Robot samurai dengan kabuto dikepalanya, dan pedang katana besar di pinggangnya. Ia mengambil pedang besarnya, lalu ditodongkan kearah Cade dan yang lainnya. Mereka berjalan mundur, mencoba tidak mengatakan apa-apa yang mungkin membuatnya tersinggung ataupun marah.

"Berani sekali kalian menyentuh Mikaela-san!" Drift berkata dengan penuh ketegasan.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Cade berteriak. Mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah. "Kau bisa mempercayai kami!"

"Yeah," jawab Sandra. Tessa mengangguk setuju.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku bisa membantu kalian, dan keluarga Miss Haner berada di pihak kalian," jawab Cade. Mikaela bersumpah jika manusia-manusia ini begitu persuasif. "Jika aku ingin melaporkan kalian, sudah kulakukan sejak aku menemukan truk ini kemarin. Apa menurutmu masuk akal jika sebuah truk jelek berada didalam gedung _teater,_ dengan puluhan kulit mortar didalamnya? Tiga lubang besar di bumper, dan mesin yang kelewat bagus untuk ukuran Peterbilt tua? Lalu, lambang itu, bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan?" Cade menunjuk lambang Autobot di moncong truk itu.

Sementara itu Drift diam, mengangkat kepalanya. Mikaela memandang Cade tajam, masih belum memutuskan apa yang akan ia katakan. Apa yang dikatakan Cade benar. Jika mereka ingin melaporkannya, pasti sudah dilakukan sejak kemarin-kemarin. Melihat dari gelagat mereka, manusia-manusia itu sepertinya bisa dipercaya. Akan tetapi, ia tidak bisa menerima resiko.

"Kalian bisa mempercayai kami. Itulah kenapa aku tidak melaporkan truk itu kepada organisasi pemerintah," sambungnya. Cade memandang Drift, berusaha tidak menyembunyikan kebenaran apapun.

Drift memandang Mikaela, dan wanita muda itu menggerakkan tangannya sebagai tanda jika tidak diperlukan senjata apapun untuk saat ini. Drift menurutinya. "Akan ku biarkan dia yang memutuskan," ujar Mikaela sembari menunjuk Optimus yang ada dibelakangnya, dengan ibu jari.

Drift berjalan mundur, masih belum bisa mengetuk bumper truk Optimus beberapa kali, sembari berbicara dengan bahasa Cybertron. Nampaknya ia berhasil membangunkan sedikit bagian dari Optimus. "Mikaela-san, aku akan membangunkannya." Mikaela menoleh saat Drift bersuara. Tessa nampak sama sekali tidak berkedip memandang Drift. Ia terlihat terpana oleh pesona Drift yang berhasil menyihirnya.

"Lakukan," perintah Mikaela.

Drift tidak menjawab, melainkan langsung bertindak dengan kembali ke altmode. Ia menyalakan mesinnya lebih keras lagi, lalu roda depan bagian kanan dan kirinya mengeluarkan sebuah rantai. Masing-masing rantai mengandung kekuatan elektromagnetik dan listrik bertegangan tinggi. Diujung rantai-rantai itu terdapat seperti sebuah pinset raksasa, yang menembus mesin utama truk Peterbilt jelek tersebut.

 _DANG DANG DANG_

Suara mesin yang menyatu terdengar amat nyaring. Setelahnya disusul dengan suara sengatan listrik dan cahaya biru mulai terlihat. Perlahan-lahan suara dentingan logam terdengar semakin keras. Tabrakan-tabrakan antar logam yang saling menyambung satu sama lain mulai membentuk sesosok robot yang terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Mikaela melangkah maju, Sandra, Cade dan Tessa mundur, menyaksikan dengan wajah terpukau. Begitu sosok itu mulai jelas, Mikaela melihat Optimus dalam mode siaga. Ia membawa sebuah meriam yang sudah di kokang, mengarahkannya kepada semua manusia yang ada dibawahnya.

Ia terbangun karena terancam adanya listrik bertegangan tinggi yang membangkitkan mesin utamanya. Ia berdiri sembari berteriak, bahkan uap terlihat dari mulutnya. Mikaela memandang Optimus dengan senyuman, seakan-akan sudah menunggu datangnya saat ini. Drift langsung kembali ke bipedal mode begitu Optimus online lagi. "Sensei!" Drift menyatukan kedua tangannya, sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi salam, kemudian melepaskan semua rangkaian listriknya. "Selamat datang kembali," sambungnya.

Optimus mengangguk kepada Drift. "Dimana Mikaela, dan yang lainnya?" Ia bertanya.

"Optimus, aku disini." Mikaela memberitahukan keberadaannya kepada Optimus. Sebuah senyuman yang selalu dirindukan robot berwarna biru itu terpancar dengan hangatnya. Ia balik tersenyum begitu Mikaela tersenyum padanya.

Optik Optimus menangkap darah dari tubuh Mikaela, seraya melihat ada tiga manusia asing yang berdiri didepannya. "Aku akan membunuh kalian!" Teriaknya, ia mencoba berdiri tapi terbentur oleh balok kayu. Banyak material yang berjatuhan, Cade dan yang lain berjalan mundur kecuali Mikaela. "Aku akan membunuh kalian!" Teriaknya lagi, kali ini mengokang meriamnya.

Mikaela melangkah maju, lebih dekat kearah Optimus yang nampak kesakitan hingga ia tidak bisa menopang berat badannya. Mikaela tidak melihat adanya darah energon yang mengalir, itu berarti ia berhasil menghentikan pendarahannya. Kini ia hanya harus membuat Optimus tenang. Ia benar-benar seperti robot yang kerasukan setan; mencoba menahan kekhawatiran, rasa panik dan kegusaran. Semua Autobot merasakan hal yang sama mengingat situasi seperti ini. Bahkan untuk berkomunikasi saja sulit.

"Sensei!"

"Tenang, Optimus. Tenang!" Mikaela berjalan mendekat. "Mereka di pihak kita," ujarnya. Ia semakin dekat kearah Optimus. "Kita akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya pelan sekali. Drift mengisyaratkan Cade dan yang lainnya untuk mundur.

Optimus memandang kebawah, melihat sosok yang ia rindukan berada dibawahnya. Ia terlihat berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang sedang dalam mode siaga, siap menyerang jika ada yang mengganggunya. Ini merupakan program otomatis setiap Transformers, jadi Mikaela sudah bisa mengantisipasinya. Terima kasih kepada Ratchet dan Hound yang sudah memberitahukan hal ini kepadanya. Jadi ia tidak harus kerepotan.

Mikaela mengangkat tangannya, hingga membuat Optimus menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Ia memasukkan kembali meriamnya, dan berlutut dihadapan Mikaela.

"Mikaela..." Optimus berkata lagi. Ia hanya berlutut rendah sekali, hingga Mikaela bisa menyentuh wajahnya. Optimus benci mengakui ini, tapi saat ini ia merasa benar-benar lemah.

Mikaela berjalan mendekat, lalu memberikan senyumannya kepada Optimus. Ia menyentuh wajahnya, membuat Optimus memejamkan optiknya. Mikaela paham jika Optimus seperti ini, ia sedang merasa kacau. Ia hanya harus membuatnya tenang, dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Aku merindukanmu, Optimus." Ia tersenyum lagi, kemudian memberikan sebuah ciuman kepada Optimus.

"Sekarang, tenangkan dirimu. Kita akan melalui ini bersama, okay? Kau dan aku. Bersama." Ia mengatakan kalimat itu, yang selalu bisa membuat Optimus mendapat kendali atas dirinya. Tangannya menyentuh tangan Optimus yang ada diatas lututnya.

Mikaela melihat Optimus menarik sebuah senyuman, lalu kembali bangkit. Mikaela melihat kerusakan didaerah spark Optimus, sudah nampak lebih baik dibanding terakhir kali Mikaela melihatnya. Tampaknya, Cade Yeager dan Sandra Haner memperbaiki Optimus dengan baik. Sekarang ia tidak punya alasan untuk tidak mempercayai Cade dan lainnya.

Optimus menarik nafas panjang. "Bagaimana kalian bisa disini? Ada sesuatu yang aku lewatkan?" Ia menanyakan ini kepada Drift.

Tessa masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Drift. Mata birunya memandang optik Drift dengan berbinar-binar. Sebagai balasan, robot berbentuk manusia itu tersenyum dan memberinya sebuah anggukan. Si Blonde malah tersipu malu tanpa alasan.

Mikaela menurunkan senjatanya, dan menjadikannya sandaran. Tangannya menggaruk rambut yang tidak kotor, lalu menjawab Optimus. "Ya. Pertama, aku membuatmu stasis karena aku tidak bisa memperbaikimu tanpa adanya alat yang diperlukan. Kedua, aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu di teater untuk mencari perlengkapan, dan saat aku kembali kau tidak ada. Cade Yeager bersama temannya mengira kau hanya truk biasa, kemudian membelimu dan memperbaiki dirimu. Lalu setelahnya, aku bertemu dengan Drift. Dia menyelamatkan hidupku," ujar Mikaela lagi. Seperti seorang istri yang bercerita pada suaminya.

Ah!

"Saat aku datang, aku melihat Mikaela dikejar oleh tiga polisi bersenjata, jadi aku membawanya."

"Lalu, disinilah kita." jelas Mikaela seraya mengakhiri penjelasan yang panjang itu. "Ini Cade dan Tessa Yeager. Dan ini Sandra Haner. Mereka memperbaikimu sebelum aku disini."

Optimus memandang mereka semua, satu persatu tepat di mata. Ia nampak memahami keadaan yang terjadi, jadi tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menyalahkan siapapun. Ia mengerti jika baik dirinya maupun Mikaela tidak ingin terjadi. Cade telah membantunya, dan ia berhutang terhadapnya. Terhadap mereka semua. Ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Mikaela karena ini terjadi mengingat tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang ingin hal seperti ini terjadi. Lantas, ia memberikan senyuman kepada Mikaela, lalu kepada yang lainnya. "Namaku Optimus Prime, dan aku berhutang kepada kalian. Kalian semua," ujarnya disertai anggukan. Ia menyebarkan pandangannya kepada mereka yang ada dihadapannya.

Cade memperjelas pengelihatannya. Kedua matanya menangkap jika baik Optimus maupun Drift, bahkan Mikaela memiliki luka. Apakah mereka diburu oleh kelompok pemburu alien itu? Apakah mereka melakukan ini sejak pertarungan di Chicago? Apakah mereka benar-benar diperlakukan seperti buronan? Cade mungkin akan lebih senang mendengar penjelasan langsung dari Optimus. "Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?"

"Serangan dan jebakan yang dipasang oleh manusia."

"Tapi kalian di sisi kami, kenapa mereka memburu kalian?" Tessa bertanya, berjalan mendekat kearah Drift.

"Karena mereka mencari sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki manusia dalam tabel periodik," jawab Mikaela. Ia berjalan terpincang kearah Optimus, kemudian duduk disampingnya. Setiap pasang mata dan optik di gudang itu melihat Mikaela. Mereka menuntut penjelasan, kecuali Drift dan Sandra yang nampak sudah mengetahui ini. Mikaela menceritakannya pada Drift malam lalu. "Transformium," sambung Mikaela.

"Trans apa?" Cade bertanya.

"Transformium. Logam yang digunakan untuk menciptakan kami," jawab sang pemimpin. Suaranya bergetar, hingga Mikaela bisa merasakan kemarahannya.

"Kenapa?" Tessa bertanya.

"Mereka ingin menciptakan transformer mereka sendiri," jawab Mikaela lagi. "Mereka bekerja sama dengan alien pemburu berdarah dingin bernama Lockdown." Optimus menghembuskan nafas besar, nampak menahan emosinya. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun yang ada dibawah atap ini.

"Kenapa?" Masih pertanyaan yang sama, hanya saja ini dari Sandra.

"Mereka mengejar sesuatu. Aku dan Autobot adalah bayaran yang diberikan manusia kepada Lockdown," jawab Optimus dengan tenang. Meskipun kenyataannya ia terlihat gusar.

"Dan kau, bagaimana bisa kau ikut menjadi buronan mereka?" Cade menanyakan ini kepada Mikaela.

"Alasannya, aku tidak pernah berpihak kepada mereka—siapapun yang mendalangi ini. Sejak pertama aku bertemu dengan Autobot, hidupku tidak lagi sama. Mereka—Autobot membawaku kedalam sesuatu yang tidak pernah kubayangkan seumur hidupku, memberiku sebuah pelajaran mengenai pengorbanan yang berharga. Aku cukup banyak melihat teman-teman Autobot-ku gugur demi melindungi planet ini dan manusia. Lantas aku mulai mempertanyakan pertanyaan kepada diriku," ia menjelaskan, "jika mereka senantiasa mengorbankan nyawa, untuk kita, maka kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama?" Mikaela menjawabnya dengan penuh penekanan, dan berhasil menarik perhatian Optimus. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusanku. Setidaknya, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu di hidupku yang menyedihkan," sambungnya. Dengan ini, Mikaela berhenti menjelaskan dan membuat semua orang disana terdiam. Ia menanyakan lagi, kali ini lebih dalam dan serius. "Apa kita begitu berbeda?"

Mereka semua diam, merenungi perkataan Mikaela yang patut menjadi bahan untuk dipikirkan. Terutama Tessa. Ia terus mengeluh tentang hidupnya kepada sang ayah, yang sedang bangkrut. Tapi hari ini, ia melihat Drift, Optimus dan Mikaela, membuatnya sadar akan satu hal; ada yang lebih menderita darinya. Ia harusnya bersyukur hidup tenang dan nyaman tanpa dikejar-kejar oleh agen-agen rahasia diseluruh dunia. Dan hari ini pula, ia merasa jika sudah saatnya ia berubah. Sudah saatnya ia melakukan suatu pengorbanan di hidup kecilnya yang sempurna.

"Kami akan membantu!" Tessa akhirnya membuat keputusan.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Well, sebelum melanjutkan, saya rasa saya perlu menyampaikan sesuatu. Pertama, saya sarankan lihat TF The Movie 1986, karena ada beberapa poin yang akan saya ambil untuk ide fic ini kedepannya.**

 **Kedua saya minta maaf karena lama gak update. Saya baru masuk kuliah, ditambah kerjaan di kantor yang numpuk segitu banyaknya.**

 **Ketiga, chapter ini hanya sebagai intermezo atau selingan. Di chapter setelahnya akan saya mulai konflik baru lagi, yang akan saya—usahakan—membuatnya lebih seru. Romance tetap ada. Kapal mungkin akan bertambah.**

 **Mungkin itu saja, selebihnya mohon maaf dan terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Transformers bukan punya saya. Cerita ini hanya dibuat untuk tujuan berekspresi, berkarya dan berimajinasi, tanpa memungut atau mengambil biaya sepeser pun.**

 **Tittle : The Knight of The Night : New Hope**

 **Rating : T untuk bahasa dan umpatan. M untuk kekerasan.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Drama, Romance and Friendship**

 **Summarry : Mikaela Banes, bersama Pemimpin Autobot harus bertahan hidup sebagai buronan Cemetery Wind. Mereka tengah bersiap untuk menghadapi petualangan besar yang sudah menunggu didepan mata. Apakah mereka akan berhasil? Atau salah satu diantara mereka akan gugur?**

 **Warning : typo, tata bahasa yang kacau. Umpatan, dan kata-kata kotor. Kekerasan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika malam mulai tiba, tidak satupun diantara Mikaela, Cade, dan Tessa yang tidur. Sandra memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya saat petang, untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan yang ia dapatkan dari lab bawah tanah ayahnya. Sementara itu, Cade, dan Drift beserta Mikaela berusaha untuk memperbaiki Optimus sampai akhirnya dini hari pun tiba. Optimus sudah menyuruh para manusia untuk istirahat dan tidur, mengingat Tessa sudah menyiapkan kamar tamu untuk Mikaela. Untuk saat ini, baik Optimus maupun Drift hanya bisa bersembunyi terlebih dahulu sampai gembar-gembor transformer di Texas mulai mereda.

Tidak. Mereka tidak takut, dan bukan pula pengecut. Optimus telah memutuskan jika cara terbaik untuk menghindari Cemetery Wind dan agen-agen pemerintahan yang lain adalah dengan menghindari kontak sekecil mungkin dengan manusia. Manusia yang dimaksud disini adalah manusia siapapun yang tidak bisa mereka percaya. Optimus sebenarnya sudah enggan melibatkan manusia lagi dalam setiap langkahnya, mengingat ia sudah cukup merasa tertekan melihat Mikaela harus hidup luntang-lantung—nomaden. Tapi saat ini iatidak punya banyak pilihan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menerima bantuan manusia lagi.

"Sensei," Drift memanggilnya, seraya membuat Optimus menoleh. Ia terlihat menunggu apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut Drift. "Aku tidak bermaksud meragukan perintahmu, tapi apakah kita bisa percaya terhadap mereka?" 'Mereka' yang dimaksud adalah keluarga Yeager dan Sandra Haner.

Drift menyaksikan optik pemimpinnya memandang penuh pertanyaan, dioptiknya. Mereka duduk agak berjauhan, sembari melihat kearah rumah keluarga Yeager yang terlihat tenang. Optimus menduga jika mereka semua pasti sudah tertidur. "Apa kita punya banyak pilihan? Kita tidak bisa kemana-mana, bahkan untuk meninggalkan Bumi sekalipun. _Kita semua adalah target sekarang,_ " jawabnya. Lalu menyambung, "Kita sama-sama tahu jika tidak semua manusia itu buruk. Mereka sama seperti kita," jawabnya. Optiknya menyorot tajam kepada Drift, mencoba memberi keyakinan.

Drift mengagumi itu; mengagumi loyalitas tanpa batas yang dimiliki oleh Optimus. Kesetiaan yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun ia pergi, dengan kepala mendongak penuh kebanggaan. Drift berharap bisa menjadi sepertinya; yang bisa berkorban untuk apapun yang dipercayai. Ia tidak mempunyai banyak teman, bahkan dikalangan Autobot sendiri. Ia tahu jika para Autobot sebenarnya meragukan kesetiaan Drift, namun entah karena perintah Optimus atau tidak punya pilihan, Autobot dengan sedikit terpaksa menerimanya.

Itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilalui. Dengan masa kecil yang buruk, Drift telah belajar untuk hidup mandiri dan memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Ia telah belajar banyak hal. Ia belajar untuk tetap tenang meski sebenarnya ia selalu marah. Ia akhirnya sadar, jika ia membuat keputusan yang benar dengan bergabung dengan Autobot, dan meninggalkan Decepticon bersama masa lalunya yang tenang. Ia telah belajar untuk terus menatap kedepan, meskipun bayangan masalalu terus mencoba menyeretnya kembali.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari itu, Drift sebenarnya melawan iblis didalam dirinya setiap saat.

Drift akhirnya tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan mengikutimu sampai yang paling akhir, sensei," ujarnya. Dan Drift benar-benar serius dengan perkataanya tersebut. Ia mungkin belum memiliki alasan kuat untuk terus berjuang. Tapi ia telah bersumpah, jika ini adalah keputusan mutlak yang tidak akan pernah ia ubah selama hidupnya. Ia mungkin belum mempunyai tujuan, tapi setidaknya ia sudah mempunyai sosok panutan. Dan kini, ia hanya harus menemukan alasan kuat kenapa ia harus terus berjuang; seperti kesetian Optimus terhadap apapun yang dipercayainya, serta akan cintanya kepada Mikaela Banes.

Drift hanya ingin menjadi bagian dari sesuatu yang berarti.

"Optimus."

Suara seorang wanita hampir membuat mereka berjingkat kaget. Optimus mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat Mikaela sudah berdiri dibalik Drift. Saat ia memandangnya, Mikaela sudah terlihat bersih, lukanya sudah dijahit dan ditangani dengan benar. Ia mengenakan celana berwarna abu-abu, dan blus berwarna lengan panjang berwarna biru. Optimus menyimpulkan, Mikaela terlihat sangat cantik. Terima kasih kepada Tessa Yeager yang telah membelikan beberapa setel pakaian untuk Mikaela.

Optimus tidak menjawab—belum. Ia hanya melihat Drift seolah mengatakan sesuatu. Si Samurai mengetahui arti dan maksud dari pandangan Optimus, jadi ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Lagi pula, apa salahnya memberi Optimus dan Mikaela sedikit privasi.

"Aku akan berkeliling," ujarnya.

====000====

Drift berjalan perlahan-lahan disekitar rumah Yeager, masih dalam alternate mode nya. Ia tidak main-main dengan perkataannya yang mengatakan dirinya akan berkeliling. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko ada yang melihat dirinya, Mikaela dan Optimus ada disini. Karena, terakhir kali ia tidak berpatroli, ada manusia yang hampir melihatnya saat berada di bipedal mode. Beruntung, Drift sudah melarikan diri sebelum manusia itu menghubungi Cemetery Wind.

ia berkeliling disekitar persawahan, tidak lupa mengaktifkan sensor pendeteksi suhu panas. Ia mengaktifkan holoform untuk mengelabuhi manusia jika ini bukan transformer yang berada dalam alternate modenya. Ratchet benar mengenai penggunaan holoform, dan membuktikan bantahan Crosshairs sama sekali salah. Ia—Crosshairs mengatakan jika holoform tidak akan berguna, tetapi setelah insiden mengerikan ini terjadi, ia mengakui jika holoform itu ada manfaatnya juga. Karena, terbukti, dengan holoform, mereka dapat beberapa kali lolos dari pengawasan manusia. Tidak ada yang curiga jika mereka adalah _Robots in Disguise_.

Jika saja, Ratchet bisa menyelesaikan kode-kode, dan perhitungan yang tepat, mereka pasti sudah bisa menggunakan holoform sepenuhnya hingga bisa benar-benar terlihat seperti manusia yang tidak tembus cahaya dan memiliki masa. Tentu bentuknya tidak akan sesempurna manusia, tetapi setidaknya bisa disentuh dan dapat merasakan sakit. Jika dijelaskan lebih fiktif lagi—atau setidaknya demikian bagi manusia—maka, jika tidak lebih dan tidak kurang, akan seperti Cyborg yang terbuat dari tubuh transformer.

Meskipun demikian, Drift tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Berbeda dengan Optimus yang nampaknya setuju dengan ide ini. Yah, Drift bisa melihat alasan utamanya. Tapi jika memang inovasi Ratchet ini berhasil, maka akan sangat membantu para Transformer untuk bersosialisasi dengan manusia tanpa takut diburu. Walaupun harus diakui, mata biru dari holoform mereka masih begitu terkesan alien. Tentu tidak berwarna hijau dengan bentuk besar yang mengerikan, hanya saja berwarna biru dengan pupil seperti gerigi. Dan ini tentu bentuk pupil yang agak berbeda dengan manusia. Kaca mata hitam cukup membantu saat siang hari.

Saat Drift kembali menuju kediaman Cade melalui jalur depan, ia melihat ada seorang gadis berpakaian putih. Oh, tentu saja itu bukan Sadako maupun Kayako. Karena, baik Sadako maupun Kayako tidak berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Itu adalah Tessa Yeager, yang duduk sendirian diatas ayunan. Ia memandang kedepan tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan, jika sistem pendengarannya masih melayaninya dengan baik, ia bisa mendengar jika Tessa sedang menangis.

Tapi sungguh? Menangis sendirian saat tengah malam seperti ini? Apakah ia tidak merasa takut sendirian tengah malam begini diluar rumah? Atau ia sedang menunggu seseorang? Rasa ingin tahu Drift menjadi tergugah untuk mencari tahu. Lagi pula, ia harus memastikan tidak ada masalah yang menghampiri mereka malam ini. Selain itu, sangat sayang malam yang indah dan tenang seperti ini harus dilalui dengan kesedihan.

Drift berjalan lebih dekat, rauman mesin Bugatti Veyron cukup keras namun sama sekali tidak disadari oleh Tessa. Ia masih sibuk memandang kedepan dengan air mata yang hampir kering di pipinya. Drift bisa merasakan jika emosi gadis ini sedang tidak stabil, seperti sedang mengalami hari yang berat.

"Tidakkah malam ini terlalu indah untuk dinikmati dengan kesedihan?" Drift berkata, seraya menghentikan gerak rodanya disebelah ayunan berwarna putih yang tergantung di pohon.

"Oh shit!" Tessa menjingkat kaget begitu menyadari ia tidak sendiri. Ia secara otomatis mengumpat tanpa sengaja. Terima kasih kepada daddy Cade yang sudah mengajarinya mengumpat dengan baik, meskipun Tessa masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat. "Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu kaget." Drift mengatakan ini melalui radio, kaca jendela mobil itu terbuka. Tessa tidak mengharapkan ada siapapun didalam Bugatti itu. Saat mendengar suara Drift, Tessa bersumpah, Demi Tuhan, ia tidak tahu robot bisa memiliki suara seindah itu. Suara yang begitu dalam, namun lembut dan yang paling mencuri hatinya adalah logat Jepang yang begitu kental. Telinganya serasa bergetar, yang tanpa disadari sedikit membuat hati Tessa menjadi lebih tenang.

"Bukan masalah. Aku pikir hanya aku yang belum tidur."

"Tidak juga." Tessa memaksakan sebuah senyum diwajahnya. "Sensei dan Mikaela-san juga masih terjadga."

Tessa menarik nafas panjang disertai sebuah anggukan, "ngomong-ngomong, kita belum berkenalan."

"Ah," Drift baru menyadari itu. "Belum secara pribadi," ujarnya. " _Designation_ -ku Drift," sambungnya dengan tenang.

Tessa mengernyitkan wajahnya, tidak tahu kenapa Drift menggunakan kata 'designation' ketimbang 'nama' untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia memilih untuk mengabaikan itu, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Drift, "Tessa. Tessa Yeager."

"Tessa," Drift seperti menimang-nimang sesuatu didalam helm-kabutonya. "Nama yang indah," sambungnya. Ia mencoba bersikap ramah, sedikit menyesal sudah membuat mereka takut beberapa jam lalu. Atau, memang ia sebenarnya baik.

Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya. Drift menyorotnya dengan jelas jika saat ini Tessa tidak menggunakan pelumas aneh yang membuat bibirnya berkilau. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa manusia bisa menggunakan benda seperti itu. Tapi mungkin ia lupa, beberapa mech di Cybertron juga menggunakan benda yang sama, namun di Cybertron, Drift menyebutnya oli bibir. Yeah, seperti itu.

"Terima kasih," jawabnya.

Drift tidak berkata apa-apa selama beberapa detik, ia—jika dalam bipedal modenya—mungkin akan mengangguk dan memberikan senyum. Senyum yang membuat sayatan dipelat wajahnya seperti bulan sabit. "Suhu udara -20 derajat Celcius. Kau tidak dingin?"

"Sedikit. Kau merasa dingin? Tessa malah balik bertanya. Ia sebenarnya merasa bodoh sudah menanyakan hal ini. Maksudnya, kenapa pula ia bertanya hal sedemikan rupa kepada robot yang sudah terbiasa mengembara diluar angkasa; dibawah titik beku.

"Tidak terlalu. Cybertron lebih dingin saat malam," jawabnya. Terjadi keheningan beberapa detik, lalu ia melanjutkan lagi, "Kau bisa masuk angin. Masuklah," Ia mengatakan itu sembari membuka pintu mobilnya. Kursi berbahan kulit berwarna hitam kecoklatan terlihat, dengan sedikit lampu yang menyala.

Tessa memandang alternate mode Drift beberapa detik. Ia agak kurang menduga jika akan ditawari masuk kedalam transformers. Terlebih alternate mode Drift adalah Bugatti Veyron Sport. Mobil termahal, tercepat di dunia dan dibuat dalam edisi terbatas. Siapa yang bisa menolak itu?

"Eh... kau yakin?"

"Aku tidak melihat ada alasan logis kenapa aku harus keberatan, Tessa-san." Drift memberikan jawaban.

Tessa tersenyum lagi, kemudian baru ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. harus diakui jika malam ini begitu dingin. Ia baru merasakannya begitu menempelkan pantatnya di kursi depan Drift. Sangat jarang Drift mengijinkan orang masuk kedalam alternate modenya. Satu-satunya yang pernah duduk di kursinya hanyalah Mikaela saja, tidak ada yang lain. Yah, karena memang hanya Mikaela saja manusia yang dikenalnya sebelum keluarga Yeager.

Radio di Bugatti Veyron itu mendesis lagi, baru kemudian dapat ditangkap dengan jelas oleh Tessa apa yang akan disampaikan Drift. Atau tepatnya ditanyakan."Boleh ku tahu kenapa kau berada di luar sendiri saat tengah malam?" Drift menyambung ucapannya, Tessa menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Drift. "Aku mendengar manusia takut sekali dengan hantu," sambungnya.

Ia mengangkat bahunya, disertai kepala yang menggeleng. "Aku hanya berpikir," jawabnya dengan singkat. Ia menunggu Drift untuk merespon, namun sepertinya ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Tessa. Menunggu respon satu sama lain. "Akhir-akhir ini aku terlibat banyak sekali masalah," sambungnya.

"Aku akan mendengarkan jika kau ingin bercerita." _Mech_ itu mengatakannya dengan lembut. Logat Jepang nya benar-benar sesuatu. Tapi sedetik setelahnya, Drift menyesali ucapannya. Ia secara tidak langsung menginvasi privasi Tessa. "Atau kau ingin keluar untuk jalan-jalan?"

"Sepertinya aku memang butuh udara segar," jawabnya spontan.

-ooOOoo-

Jalanan begitu sepi, hampir tidak ada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Tempat ini tak pernah ramai, namun juga tidak pernah sepi. Masyarakat menjalani aktivitas monoton tanpa ada rasa jenuh, hidup tanpa ada perubahan. Tanpa ada tantangan. Mungkin memang seperti itu garisnya, meskipun tidak selalu lurus.

Dan malam ini, Drift menemani Tessa—atau tepatnya mengajak Tessa berjalan-jalan. Menyusuri jalan yang sepi, berselimut malam yang dingin. Tessa tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia jalan-jalan malam tanpa tujuan seperti ini. Shane mungkin kerap mengajaknya seperti ini, tetapi tidak seperti malam ini. Bukannya Tessa ingin membandingkan, tetapi saat ia keluar bersama Shane, ia hanya merasakan kesenangan semata. Musik heavy metal yang keras, mobil yang dipacu dengan cepat dan kadang sentuhan-sentuhan yang diinginkannya.

Namun malam ini, ia tidak hanya mendapatkan kesenangan tetapi juga ketenangan. Cara Drift, eh, melajukan dirinya, begitu lembut. Ini pula yang membuat Tessa berpikir, apakah Drift atau Cybertronian yang lain memiliki perasaan seperti manusia pada umumnya. Ya, memang ia melihat ikatan antara Optimus dan Mikaela, dan ia melihat sendiri jika mereka tampak baik-baik saja, saling mengisi satu sama lain. Terutama Optimus, yang menunjukkan betapa Mikaela sangat berarti baginya.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya?" Tessa bertanya kepada Drift secara tiba-tiba.

Drift tidak mengerti. "Maaf?"

Tessa mendesah, tidak paham dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. ia sebenarnya dilanda kebingungan, apakah keputusan yang diambilnya ini benar; keputusan membantu para Autobot. Ia yang memutuskan, namun ia sendiri yang bisa melihat jika kemungkinan ia hidup sangat kecil. Dan hidupnya mungkin juga tidak akan pernah sama lagi, karena ia mungkin bernasib seperti Mikaela, Optimus dan Drift, serta Autobot yang lain. Begitu pula dengan Haner, yang tanpa pikir panjang langsung menawarkan bantuan kepada robot-robot ini. Yah, mungkin Haner memiliki alasan khusus yang mendasar, tapi Tessa? Bahkan mobil pacarnya baru saja di ambil paksa oleh wanita yang kini akan menjadi sekutunya.

Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan hati nuraninya yang mengatakan jika ia harus terlibat. ia tidak bisa mengabaikan panggilan didalam jiwanya, ketika melihat makhluk-makhluk yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi manusia, malah diperlakukan sedemikian rupa. Ia tidak bisa diam ketika angkara murka menginjakkan kakinya di Bumi. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan panggilan itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya diburu...hidup seperti kalian?" Tessa menanyakan ini tanpa berpikir.

Drift menyadari pesan mendasar dari pertanyaan Tessa. "Apa kau menyesal dengan keputusanmu, Tessa-san?"

Tessa menggeleng pelan. "Bukan seperti itu! Hanya saja..." jawabnya perlahan, namun suaranya menghilang. "apa yang kalian lalui, dan apa yang telah kalian lakukan untuk kami," sambungnya.

"Ah," ia menangkap inti pertanyaan Tessa. "Hidup tidak selalu berjalan seperti yang kita inginkan. Adakalanya saat kita memberi kebaikan, tetapi rasa sakit yang kita terima. Kadang juga sebaliknya. Tapi disanalah keindahannya. Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang menunggu, tapi kau bisa berusaha yang terbaik," jawabnya.

"...Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan?"

"Sebelum aku menjawab, ijinkan aku bertanya lebih dahulu. Kau keberatan?"

Tessa menggeleng, "tidak. Silakan."

"Kenapa kau ingin membantu kami, Tessa-san?"

Tessa diam sejenak, ia memikirkan jawaban apa yang sekiranya dapat menjawab pertanyaan Drift. Sebenarnya banyak spekulasi, tetapi ia hanya bertahan pada satu jawaban saja. "Karena aku ingin berubah, Drift. Aku ingin berubah," terangnya.

"Harapan akan perubahan. Itu yang membuatku bertahan," Drift mempertegas jawaban Tessa. Gadis itu membalasnya dengan tawa kecil, kemudian ia bisa merasakan Drift tersenyum meskipun tidak dapat dilihatnya. Tessa mengakui jika Drift memang benar, dan ia terdengar amat bijak. Tapi, jika disandingkan dengan Optimus, Tessa yakin Drift pasti separuh umur robot biru-merah itu.

Mereka terus melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, melewati sebuah pos polisi yang kosong. Ini bagaimana pun mengundang rasa penasarannya. Ia belum sempat berbicara secara empat mata dengan Mikaela, maupun dengan para Cybertronian mengenai keadaan yang sebenarnya. "Bagaimana caramu menghindari manusia?" ia bertanya. "Maksudku, kalian tidak selalu terlihat seperti mobil tanpa pengemudi, kan?"

"Kami menggunakan ini," jawab si robot berkabuto.

Secara otomatis, muncul suatu cahaya seperti spektrum warna yang mengukir di udara. Begitu cepat hingga mata biru Tessa tidak menangkap gerakannya. Secara perlahan, ukiran-ukiran spektrum warna itu mulai terlihat bentuknya meski agak samar-samar. Dari bawah, Tessa melihat pakaian tradisional Jepang berwarna biru tua dengan corak emas dan perak.

Dari bawah, kepala Tessa secara perlahan naik untuk melihat bagaimana wajahnya. Tessa bersumpah jika ia tidak bisa membohongi matanya jika sosok holoform yang dilihatnya begitu sempurna. Ia tidak bisa menutup mulutnya untuk beberapa saat, matanya pun tak bisa berkedip. Bagaimana tidak, Drift memiliki wajah seperti orang Asia. Optik—mata holoformnya sipit namun teduh, hidungnya pun mancung dengan bibir berukuran sedang. Rambutnya dikuncir belakang, layaknya seorang samurai namun ada beberapa bagian yang sengaja dibiarkannya. Ia pun memiliki jenggot tipis.

Yang membuat holoform itu janggal adalah, mata dari Drift itu sendiri. meskipun untuk beberapa alasan, Tessa menyukainya. Hanya saja, orang Jepang tidak memiliki mata biru ke-alien-an, dan pakaian itu sudah jarang digunakan oleh pria Jepang modern. Intinya, Tessa memberi kesimpulan jika Holoform Drift, tidak jauh beda dengan bipedal mode nya.

"Oh my God..." Tessa tanpa sadar bersumpah, "kau tampan!" ia mengatakan ini tanpa sadar, dan murni karena spontanitas.

Drift menoleh kearah Tessa, ia mengangkat bahunya dengan senyum yang terlihat polos. Ia tidak pernah mendapat pujian tampan dari manusia sebelumnya, dan ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi selain kata terima kasih. Tessa tampak menikmati waktu nya dengan Drift, dan ini boleh jadi adalah awal yang benar-benar baru untuknya.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **A/N : Boring. I knew right. But well, cukup lah kalau buat pemanasan. Sebagai hint aja, Tessa resmi saya kapalkan sama Drift karena well fuck it. I love Tessa x Drift tho. Hahaha**

 **Untuk holoform nya Drift, silakan googling fotonya Godfrey Gao a.k.a Magnus Bane. ;)**

 **So, review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Akhirnya saya bisa update. Setelah ada kendala berupa flashdisk saya yang berisi kandidat-kandidat chapter yang akan saya upload hilang entah kemana. Jadi merombak ulang alur cerita, karena mungkin beda dengan update yang ada di mendiang flashdisk saya itu. Tapi saya usahakan tidak terlalu OOC, maupun melancong terlalu jauh dari plot aslinya.**

 **Yah, semoga untuk chapter berikutnya bisa saya upload minggu-minggu ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Transformers bukan punya saya. Cerita ini hanya dibuat untuk tujuan berekspresi, berkarya dan bermajinasi, tanpa memungut biaya sepeser pun.**

 **Tittle The Knight of The Night : New Hope**

 **Rating T untuk bahasa dan umpatan. M untuk kekerasan.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Drama, Romance dan Friendship**

 **Summary : Mikaela Banes, bersama Pemimpin Autobot harus bertahan hidup sebagai buronan Cemetery Wind. Mereka tengah bersiap untuk menghadapi petualangan besar yang sudah menunggu didepan mata. Apakah mereka akan berhasil? Atau, salah satu diantara mereka akan gugur?**

 **Warning : typo, tata bahasa yang kacau. Umpatan, dan kata-kata kotor. Kekerasan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Laserbeak." Dia berdiri dari reruntuhan gudang jauh dari perkotaan, yang kin ia jadikan rumah sekaligus tempat persembunyian dari Cemetery Wind, maupun dari manusia. Ia, robot beroptik tunggal, Shockwave dan Laserbeak harus hidup dalam persembunyian. Soundwave telah lama offline sejak pertarungan di Chicago bertahun-tahun lalu.

Dia mengira, sebelumnya, jika hanya dirinya satu-satunya Decepticons yang selamat mengingat ia masih memiliki waktu untuk melarikan diri. Sampai ia menemukan Laserbeak, yang dikiranya sudah offline bersamaan dengan masternya, Soundwave. Shockwave adalah robot insinyur penyendiri, dengan loyalitas tanpa batas kepada Megatron, dan Laserbeak yang mana secara tidak langsung adala bagian dari Soundwave. Mereka tidak terlalu mengenal satu sama lain karena reputasi Shockwave sebagai perwira Megatron, jelas tidak sebanding dengan mini-cons seperti Laserbeak.

Namun keadaan mengubah mereka menjadi koalisi yang solid. Mereka bertahan bertahun-tahun dari kejaran Cemetery Wind. Laserbeak yang jauh lebih kecil daripada Shockwave bisa lebih mudah mengintai, sementara ia mengambil keuntungan dariShockwave sebagai pelindungnya. Disamping itu, tidak banyak energon yang bisa mereka temukan ditempat itu, dan Shockwave merasa perlu untuk berpindah ketempat dimana energon bisa menopang hidup mereka.

Laserbeak menjawab panggilan sang master pengganti Soundwave dalam bahasa Cybertron, _"Tidak ada energon lagi, master."_

Baik Laserbeak maupun Shockwave tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa bertahan hidup. Didalam ingatan Shockwave, ia ingat betul ketika Prime hampir memenggal helmnya, yang membuat beberapa sirkuit didalam helmnya rusak dan membutuhkan reparasi dari insinyur maupun dokter yang sungguhan, jika Knock Out ada, mungkin Shockwave dan Laserbeak tidak akan selemah ini.

Sungguh jika bukan karena ulah Wheelie dan Brain yang telah menjatuhkan pesawat luar angkasa itu, mungkin Shockwave tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk kabur. Ia saat itu tahu jika Megatron dan Sentinel Prime akan kalah. Dan mungkin, ia mengkhianati kesetiaannya tetapi ia tidak bisa bertempur dengan keadaan seperti itu, dan ia pun tahu meski ia memaksa, semuanya akan sia-sia. Jadi menyelamatkan diri adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan.

Bagaimana ia bisa berlindung dari Cemetery Wind?

Ia adalah robot insinyur, ia bisa berkamuflase menjadi truk tua rongsokan dengan mengoffline-kan sementara sistemnya sampai waktu yang menurutnya cukup aman. Dan pertemuannya dengan Laserbeak terjadi ketika mereka berada di tempat persembunyiaan yang sama, tempat kendaraan rongsokan. Itu adalah awal dari koalisi mereka; simbiosis mutualisme. Meskipun disisi lain, Shockwave tahu ia tidak bisa mempercayai pengecut seperti Laserbeak, tapi ia satu-satunya yang bisa ia andalkan saat ini.

Shockwave sama seperti makhluk Cybertron pada umumnya. Ia sama seperti Megatron, dan ia sama seperti Optimus Prime. Ia punya spark, dan ia—tanpa ia sadari—memiliki jiwa dan sesuatu yang manusia sebut sebagai 'hati'. Ia hanya terlalu logis untuk menggunakan emosi, atau setidaknya itu yang menurutnya baik. Cukup benar dalam berbagai aspek.

"Kalau begitu kita harus pergi." Shockwave langsung bertransformasi kebentuk truk semen tua yang berkarat, tidak ada bedanya dengan Optimus Prime dua tahun lalu. Yang membedakan mereka adalah, Shockwave kehilangan 40% daya kendali tubuhnya. Itu berarti, ia tidak lagi memiliki daya untuk menggunakan senapan plasma, dan laser.

Laserbeak mengangguk, kemudian langsung ikut menyatu dengan truk semen Shockwave, sebagai penghias bagian bumper dengan bentuk burung mirip flaminggo menghadap kesamping, berwarna perak kotor. Ia—Shockwave sama sekalijauh dari gelar 'Insinyur Terhormat' yang pernah disandangnya semasa Megatron masih jaya dulu.

Dan untuk sekarang, Shockwave dan Laserbeak hanya harus terus berkendara sampai mereka menemukan sumber energon yangcukup, setidaknya untuk beberapa tahun kedepan. Namun jika tidak, well, biark waktu yang menjawab itu.

" _Haruskah aku mencoba mengirim transmisi lagi, master?"_ Laserbeak menawarkan satu-satunya media dimana harapan mereka tertump; mendapatkan transmisi dari Decepticons yang lain.

"Tidak ada gunanya," jawab Shockwave singkat.

" _Tidak ada salahnya mencoba lagi, Master."_

Shockwave tidak menjawab, artinya semua keputusan dikembalikan kepada Laserbeak sendiri. Ia hanya akan sibuk dengan self-repair yang progressnya begitu lamban.

Setidaknya, jauh didalam spark Shockwave, tertanam harapan jika ia tidak akan sendiri.

Tidak lagi.

-oOOOo-

Pukul empat pagi, Sandra masih belum tidur juga. Ia masih duduk menghadap komputernya dengan jari-jemari yang tak henti-hentinya beradu dengan keyboard komputernya. Suara tik-tik-tik memenuhi ruangan, menggema hingga lebih pantas disebut musik ketimbang suara keyboard komputer. Pupil mata cokelatnya membesar lalu mengecil, menyelaraskan cahaya kontras komputer dengan kamarnya yang remang-remang. Tidak ada raut wajah membunuh, hanya ada kebingungan semata.

Ia mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam sistem dari Cemetery Wind, untuk memantau aktivitas mereka. Tetapi Sandra mengalami kesulitan. Sistem keamanannya lebih kuat daripada situs-situs berkelas yang pernah ia retas. Bahkan, NEST pun tidak serumit ini. Boleh jadi, perkembangan jaman yang membuat keamanan yang dibuat oleh Cemetery Wind begitu kuat. Kau tahu, banyak bahasa pemrograman baru, dan Sandra tidak menguasai semuanya.

"BRENGSEK!" Sandra mengumpat marah, ia bahkan hampir meninju dua monitor komputer didepannya.

Enam jam ia mengetik script-script yang bahkan lebih panjang dari sebuah novel, namun tidak membuahkan hasil. Berulang kali ia mengirimkan serangan, namun akibat server backbone yang dimiliki oleh Cemetery Wind, membuat serangannya kembali ke Sandra. Beruntung, proxy mahal dan IP palsu yang dibuatnya tidak dapat dideteksi, dengan mudah. Lokasi yang dimiliki Sandra berpindah setiap sepuluh detik, dan ini pula yang menjadi senjata utamanya dalam hal retas meretas.

Kriing kriiing kriing

Ponselnya berbunyi. Ia lagi-lagi mengumpat, ditambah rasa kaget dan mata yang ia putar. Sungguh, siapa yang memanggilnya di pagi buta seperti ini. Bahkan, matahari pun juga belum naik, tetapi ada manusia yang menghubunginya. Hal yang dibenci Sandra selain keramaian adalah panggilan suara, apalagi video. Baginya, panggilan suara maupun video itu sangat mengganggu kenyamanan dan me-time nya. Lebih baik, kalau ingin menghubungi Sandra, sms saja sudah cukup. Itu pun kalau ia tidak lupa membalasnya.

Ia memandang ponselnya beberapa saat, ragu untuk mengangkatnya atau tidak. Ia sedang tidak ingin bicara, walaupun rasa penasarannya lebih kuat daripada rasa malasnya itu. "Ya, apa kau tidak tahu jam berapa ini?" Jawabnya ketus. Nomor pemanggilnya tersembunyi, jadi ia langsung naik darah.

Wajar saja dia marah. Bayangkan, kau tidak tidur karena sedang melakukan misi 'menyelamatkan dunia' melalui internet, dan kau gagal karena seranganmu dikembalikan. Kemudian pada jam yang sama, pukul empat pagi, ada nomor tersembunyi yang sedang menghubungi mu melalui telepon. Siapa yang tidak marah? Atau lebih tepatnya, siapa yang tidak takut?

 _"Easy, kid. Ini aku"_ Suara wanita menjawab.

"Aku siapa?" Sandra marah. Harap maklum, temperamen gadis ini sangat tinggi, jadi amat mudah marah. Ia ingin menanyakan kenapa Mikaea meneleponnya, tetapi sesuatu yang lebih privat dan penting untuk dirinya, mengganggu pikirannya. "Bagaimana kau mendapatkan akses ke ponselku?"

Tentu saja Sandra menanyakan ini! Ponsel kepunyaannya itu seharusnya sudah terenkripsi dengan amat sangat rahasia, jadi tidak semua orang bisa menghubunginya. Kecuali, kau adalah alien robot dengan kecerdasan yang puluhan kali lebih unggul daripada manusia. Yeah, Sandra harus mencatat itu.

 _"Catatan penduduk sipil,"_ Mikaela menjawab. _"Astaga, kau ini rajin sekali membayar pajak,"_ kritiknya.

Tidak perlu diteruskan, Sandra sudah tahu siapa yang meneleponnya. Adalah Mikaela Banes yang mungkin dengan bantuan Optimus, atau mungkin Drift yang telah menerobos sistem keamanannya. Ini sudah masuk kategori pelanggaran berat, namun Sandra juga tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa karena mereka harus mencari akses yang aman.

"Ada apa menelepon ku pagi-pagi begini?" Sandra mengabaikan kritik Mikaela tentang pajak.

 _"Kemarilah,"_ perintahnya, _"dia ingin berbicara."_

Itu pernyataan yang ambigu. Cade Yeager adalah yang pertama ia ingat, karena satu-satunya laki-laki manusia yang tahu menahu tentang transformers. "Dia siapa?"

Sandra mendengar Mikaela mendesah kesal. Ia tahu jika ia tidak dapat menyebut nama Optimus di telepon, meskipun itu sudah terenkripsi. Ia hanya tidak bisa mengambil resiko kehilangan Optimus lagi, atau sebaliknya. _"Dia, Haner. Dia yang bangun dari tidurnya,"_ jawabnya penuh sarkasme.

"Ah." Sandra menyadari apa yang ia lewatkan.

 _"Datanglah kemari, dan bawa kotak hitam itu. Akan ia jelaskan begitu kau tiba,"_ perintah Mikaela lagi. Ia mondar-mandir dihadapan Optimus.

"Ya. Aku akan tiba secepat mungkin," tangkasnya seraya memberi sebuah kepastian.

-ooOOoo-

Butuh waktu setidaknya setengah jam untuk sampai dirumah Cade Yeager, belum lagi Sandra masih dalam keadaan mengantuk. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, ia mau tidak mau harus tetap kesana. Motornya berhenti didepan kedai kopi yang buka 24 jam untuk membeli segelas kopi hitam pahit. Ia tidak bisa berkendara dalam keadaan mengantuk, mengingat beberapa bagian di daerah Texas berkelok-kelok dan harus benar-benar waspada.

Saat motornya kembali berpacu dijalanan dengan kecepatan tinggi, tiba-tiba terlintas dibenak Sandra mengenai pertempuran di Chicago. Ia tidak melihat secara langsung ditempat kejadian, namun ia melihat secara langsung dari monitor komputernya saat tengah video call dengan ayahnya, bagaimana Sentinel Prime meledakkan markas NEST kala itu. Ia bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana ledakkan itu membuat ayahnya mengalami luka-luka berat-yang membuatnya koma saat ini.

Tepat ia koma, Richard Haner, ayah dari Sandra, memberikan kotak hitam berlogo Autobot itu kepada Sandra. Richard berpesan, kotak itu hanya bisa dibuka oleh Optimus Prime, atau Prime sejati. Tak ada yang tahu kenapa hanya Prime yang bisa membukanya, dan Sandra pun tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk menannyakan ini kepada ayahnya. Kendati demikian, bukan berarti Sandra diam saja. Jika bukan karena ayahnya, Sandra tidak akan balapan dengan Cemetery Wind untuk mencari keberadaan Transformers, terutama Optimus Prime.

Ia memang gadis yang aneh, dan pelupa. Ia sudah menemukan Optimus lebih dulu tempo hari, bahkan sudah berbicara cukup panjang lebar. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak ingat tentang kotak hitam itu sedikitpun. Bahkan jika Mikaela tidak meneleponnya, Sandra tidak yakin akan ingat tentang betapa penting kotak itu nantinya.

Lamunannya terganggu tatkala menyadari motornya melaju semakin pelan ditengah-tengah jalan yang diapit oleh lembah berbatu yang besar. Sepuluh detik kemudian, motornya berhenti tepat didekat tambang yang sudah tak lagi beroperasi. Sandra Ia hanya bisa mengumpat marah, karena puluhan kali ia menghidupkan motornya, namun tidak juga bisa menyala. Anehnya lagi, ia menyadari jika jam tangannya juga ikut mati, hanya jarum jam nya saja yang bergerak berulang kali-maju mundur. Seingatnya, ia baru membeli jam tangan Rolex ini tiga bulan lalu, jadi amat tidak mungkin jika jam tangan sekelas Rolex akan kehabisan baterai dalam waktu tiga bulan saja.

"Sungguh?" Desahnya.

Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menelepon Cade Yeager untuk menjemputnya, atau siapapun yang bersedia. Maka ia rogohlah saku jaketnya, dan mengambil ponsel layar sentuh yang telah terenkripsi dengan aman itu. Dan lagi-lagi hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Ponselnya tidak berfungsi, hanya kedipan-kedipan hitam putih dan bergetar.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah."

Itu adalah hal yang terlintas di pikiran Sandra. Bagaimana tidak? Pertama motornya tiba-tiba mati tanpa sebab, padahal tidak ada yang salah. Kedua arlojinya mengalami malfungsi. Ketiga, ponselnya bergetar dan berkedip secara ganjil. Ia mengabaikan pikirannya mengenai kotak hitam itu sejenak, kemudian menyandingkan jam tangan dan ponselnya secara berdekatan.

Satu detik = satu titik. Dua detik = garis.

Lampu menyala sekali = satu titik. Getaran panjang = garis.

Morse.

Ada yang sengaja mengirim kode morse kepadanya, atau kepada siapapun yang melintas. Ia pernah diberi tahu ayahnya, tidak semua anomali dapat menyebabkan malfungsi dari alat-alat elektronik. Namun, jika ada alat elektronik yang mengalami malfungsi akibat suatu anomali, kemungkinan besar ada gelombang berkekuatan tinggi berada disekitar, atau tengah bekerja. Dan, tenaga berkekuatan tinggi itu tidak selalu bagus, bisa jadi itu adalah radiasi berkekuatan ratusan, bahkan jutaan Kilo Joule.

"Shit!" Sandra menendang motornya. Ia mencoba mengotak-atiknya, namun percuma. Semua mati.

Sandra memarkirkan motornya ditepi jalan, ia tidak punya pilihan untuk menunggu atau berjalan sendiri sampai ke kediaman Yeager. Misi menyelamatkan dunia mungkin ada ditangannya, dan ia tidak akan mengorbankan itu demi motor bututnya itu. Jadi, ia membawa ranselnya, dan terus berjalan sampai beberapa kilometer kedepan. Ia menyesal tidak membawa mobil.

Dua jam ia berjalan, kira-kira sudah lima kilometer dari tempat awalnya tadi. Namun ponselnya masih juga tidak berfungsi. Jika ia tidak salah prediksi, mungkin ini sudah pukul tujuh atau delapan pagi. Tapi pagi itu begitu panas, dan tak ada satu pun kendaraan yang lewat sejak dua jam. Ia tidak kaget, karena mungkin mereka bernasib sama seperti Sandra.

Ia berpikir, bisa jadi ada suatu magnet raksasa dibawah jalan tempat ia melangkah saat ini. Bisa saja tiga kali lebih besar dari Menara Eiffel. Tapi itu tak masuk akal. Jika ada magnet, maka benda logam yang ada didalam tasnya itu akan tertarik dan menempel diatas aspal. Tetapi hipotesa lain menegaskan jika mungkin ada suatu sumber radiasi asing dengan gelombang kuat, yang mungkin bukan berasal dari Bumi. Gelombang yang mungkin secara tidak sengaja kehilangan kendali, atau digunakan untuk melacak bahkan merusak sesuatu.

Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah, siapa yang mengaktifkan energi besar ini?

Beep Beep

Sesuatu dari tas nya berbunyi.

Kotak hitam itu berbunyi dan mengeluarkan suatu seperti proyektor berukuran 10x8 cm. Secara aneh kotak itu bergeser dan muncullah tombol aneh muncul diatas kotak hitam yang memiliki berat 2 Kg itu. Sandra ingin mencoba menekan sesuatu disana, namun ia tidak memahami bahasa macam apa yang tertulis disana. Yang jelas itu bukan tulisan pinyin, maupun hangul. Jelas pula bukan hiragana. Rune kuno pun tak seperti itu.

"Fuck! Now, what?!" Sandra mengumpat, bersamaan dengan itu ia melihat ada kendaraan mendekat dari kejauhan. Secara langsung ia menutup dengan menyelorokkan balik kotak hitam itu ke posisi semula. Ia memasukkannya kembali kedalam tas.

Akan tetapi, Sandra mengernyitkan wajahnya. Ia melihat arlojinya, masih tidak berfungsi. Lalu pertanyaan lain muncul, bagaimana mesin truk semen itu bisa tetap hidup jika jarum jam di arlojinya saja masih berputar tidak jelas?

Sesuatu dalam diri Sandra mengatakan ini semua berkaitan. Dan ia harus tahu ujungnya.

Ia menodongkan ibu jarinya, mengharapkan tumpangan dari truk semen itu.

-ooOOoo-

 _"Master, ada manusia yang meminta tumpangan pada kita."_ Laserbeak berkata, sembari memperhatikan jalan.

Optik Shockwave tertuju pada Sandra yang berkeringat, dan kotor. Ia menduga, jika gadis itu sepertinya sudah berjalan cukup jauh, dan tentu sebagai robot insinyur ia tahu alasan kenapa banyak orang berhenti didekat kendaraan mereka, dan sebagian besar meninggalkan kendaraan mereka. Ada yang mengakifkan energi kuat disekitar sini. Mungkin, ia bisa menyelidikinya, namun ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk meneliti. Energinya masih lemah untuk diteliti oleh Shockwave.

Shockwave tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengeluarkan holoformnya. Ia mempunyai rencana yang hanya ia sendiri yang tahu. Laserbeak tidak akan setuju, tapi ia tidak akan mempedulikan bawahannya yang lemah dan pengecut itu.

 _"Master! Sebaiknya kita tidak berurusan dengan manusia lagi."_ Laserbeak berkata.

"Aku punya rencana," jawab Shockwave singkat. "Manusia itu akan berguna untuk kita."

 _"Aku mengerti, master."_

Sandra menunggu hingga truk berkecepatan tinggi itu berhenti. Awalnya ia mengira truk semen itu tidak akaan berhenti, namun ia salah. Ia hanya berhenti beberapa meter lebih jauh dari tempat Sandra berdiri. Gadis itu hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena harus terlibat dengan urusan yang menyusahkan ia nantinya. Ditambah, ia curiga jika truk itu adalah transformers yang lain menngingat tidak ada penjelas jika truk itu Autobot atau Decepticon.

Sandra berlari, seraya Shockwave membuka pintu sebelah kirinya. Saat Sandra tiba, ia melihat ada seorang lelaki berpakaian jas lab yang sudah kotor dengan kacamata. Rambutnya tebal, namun agak pendek dan berantakan, menutupi sebelah mata merah yang tidak bisa dilihat Sandra. Itu adalah mata asli dari Shockwave, dan mata satunya yang tidak tertutupi hanyalah sebuah holoform kosong. Cukup tampan, hanya saja terlalu kotor.

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu, man-nona?" Suaranya besar, dan seperti seorang yang tak pernah bicara selama berabad-abad. Kuat, tanpa intonasi.

Sandra melihat ke pengemudi truk itu agak ragu. "Uh, hai! Boleh aku menumpang sampai ujung jalan? Aku kelelahan," pintanya.

"Dengan senang hati, nona." Shockwave memaksakan senyuman janggal yang mengerikan, Sandra semakin ragu ketika melihat gigi si pengendara memiliki taring lebih panjang. "Naiklah," sambungnya.

"Tentu! Terima kasih!" Sandra langsung melompat naik keatas truk. Ini kali pertama Shockwave melakukan kontak langsung dengan manusia.

Shockwave menjalankan dirinya begitu Sandra sudah menutup pintu. Mata hitam kecoklatan Sandra melihat sekeliling, mencoba untuk menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil. Ia-Shockwave menyadari gadis ini sebenarnya agak takut terhadapnya. Ia bisa merasakan getaran itu dari sensor panasnya. Dan ia tahu, tampaknya si gadis yang ia beri tumpangan itu bertanya-tanya kenapa truknya tetap berjalan.

"Kenapa kau berjalan?"

Sandra memandang Shockwave, sedikit menyimpulkan kekonyolan pertanyaan logis itu. "Motorku mogok, dan aku sedang buru-buru," jawabnya. Ia tidak berani memandang Shockwave.

"Kau tidak bisa memperbaikinya?"

"Sebennarnya bisa. Hanya saja aku tak bisa," jawabnya. "Maksudku, tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi."

"Ah," sahutnya. "Sudah memeriksa radiatornya?"

Sandra bersandar di jok, memejamkan mata sebentar kemudian menyadari ia sudah cukup dekat ke tujuannya. "Aku sudah periksa semua, tapi tak ada masalah. Seperti ada anomali yang menahan motorku," Sandra kelepasan bicara. Ia tidak bisa menahan arogansinya.

Shockwave mengangkat alisnya sebelah, seringai tipis terbentuk. "Anomali?"

"Ya, atau mungkin aku belum memeriksa pipa pembuangannya."

"Boleh jadi," jawab Shockwave pura-pura percayaa.

Dalam audionya, Laserbeak menyela dengan frekuensi yang hanya bisa didengar oleh makhluk Cybertron. _"Master, gadis ini tahu sesuatu. Aku tahu kauu tahu."_

 _"Aku tahu. Aku harus memancingnya untuk bicara lebih,"_ jawabnya dalam frekuensi yang sama.

"Siapa namamu?" Shockwave mengalihkan topik, kembali ke Sandra.

Sandra berpikir lagi sebelum menjawab. "Bertha Blade," jawabnya. Bertha Blade adalah nama dari kawan masa kecilnya, yang tidak pernah ia sukai karena ia adalah orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kau temui. Bukan karena dendam personal, namun nama Bertha Blade yang muncul di benaknya. "Kau?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku," Shockwave belum menjawab. Ia mencari nama yang tepat untuknya, agar tidak berkesan terlalu alien atau terlalu robotic, "Choc," sambungnya.

 _"Kau tahu dia berbohong, master."_ Laserbeak sudah melakukan penelusuran dengan sensor wajah. Ia memberikan detail identitas dari Sandra sebagai berikut :

Klasifikasi Identitas :

 _ **Nama : Sandra Hades Haner**_

 _ **Tempat Lahir : Frankfurt, Jerman**_

 _ **Tanggal : 20 April 1997**_

 _ **Keluarga : Richard & Margaretha Haner. Annabeth Haner.**_

 _ **Tipe Darah : A**_

 _ **Kewarganegaraan : Inggris dan Jerman**_

 _ **Alamat : Austin, Texas**_

 _ **Pekerjaan : -**_

 _ **Status : Unmarried**_

Shockwave agaknya terkejut ketika melihat nama Richard Haner disana. Ia memindai ulang kembali data pribadi mengenai Richard Haner dari catatan sipil. Ia pernah mendengar namanya beberapa kali, terlebih mengenai percakapan Megatron dengan Sentinel Prime yang pada saat itu masuk kedalam NEST. Dari Laserbeak, ia mendengar pula jika ilmuwan Richard Haner ini memiliki peran penting dalam pengembangan senjata-senjata yang digunakan Autobot saat pertempuran Chicago.

" _Jadi rumor itu benar?" Ia berbicara melalui commlink._

" _Rumor, master?"_

" _Prior Plasma."_

Laserbeak belum menjawab, ia mengolah CPU nya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab dengan bijak Ia pernah menguping obrolan Galloway dengan Richard Haner mengenai Prior Plasma. Prior plasma adalah sebuah senjata terbaru, perpaduan antara senjata manusia yang dikolaborasikan dengan teknologi Cybertron. Rumornya, jika prior plasma aktif dan ditancapkan di tubuh Transformers, spark mereka akan hancur menjadi debu.

Laserbeak sendiri belum mengetahui secara spesifik mengenai bentuk dan rupa dari Prior Plasma. Richard bersama dengan Wheeljack atau Que serta bersama Brain, merancang agar Prior Plasma tidak dapat dilacak baik oleh Autobot maupun Decepticon. Tetapi kelemahan dari Prior Plasma ini adalah dapat membangkitkan anomali ganjil, seperti yang terjadi saat motor Sandra kehilangan daya.

"Dimana Richard Haner?" Ia berucap langsung, membuat Sandra menggertakkan giginya. Mata cokelatnya mendelik memandang jalanan yang sepi nan panjang.

"S—Siapa kau?" Ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Ia membatin tentang bagaimana pria itu bisa mengetahui Richard Haner padahal ia sama sekali tidak menyebutkan identitas aslinya.

Shockwave menoleh kearah Sandra, namun perlahan-lahan holoformnya terkikis hingga menjadi pixel-pixel abstrak. Disinilah Sandra mulai menyadari jika pria bernama 'Choc' ini bukanlah manusia. Kemudian lambang Decepticon muncul diatas kemudinya, membuat Sandra semakin kesulitan menelan ludahnya.

Shockwave tidak menjawab apapun, namun ia langsung bertransformasi ke bipedal mode nya, membuat Sandra terlempar beberapa meter diatas lembah bebatuan yang keras. Ia berguling-guling, dan baru berhenti ketika kakinya menabrak batu besar. Baju hitamnya menjadi bercampur tanah kering, wajahnya menjadi kotor.

"Ouch.." Sandra mendesah kesakitan, merasakan tulangnya bergeser. Ia mungkin akan kesulitan untuk berdiri.

Ketika ia sadar masalahnya belum selesai, Sandra memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri. Namun ia terjatuh lagi, bersamaan dengan Shockwave dan Laserbeak yang telah menunjukkan bentuk aslinya. Optik tunggal Shockwave menangkap Sandra mencoba untuk melarikan diri, dan jelas ia tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun. Pertama ponselnya mati, kedua ia tidak bisa mengambil resiko Cemetery Wind akan ikut campur. Dan jika Cemetery Wind ikut campur, urusannya akan semakin rumit, lebih panjang tentunya.

Sandra berlari tertatih-tatih, meloncat-loncat dengan satu kaki karena kaki satunya tidak dapat memijak tanah. Ia menoleh sekilas, melihat ada burung logam terbang kearahnya. Ia mempercepat langkah nya, namun ia terjatuh lagi ketika si Laserbeak menerjang kakinya. Tanah dibawahnya bergetar, seraya langkah kaki Shockwave semakin nyaring ditelinganya.

"Dimana Richard Haner!" Ia menodongkan senjata mesin kehadapan Sandra.

Ia melihat robot Cyclops besar—mata merah tunggal, yang mengingatkannya pada Mike Wazovsky dari film kartun Monster series. Diwajahnya yang abstrak itu terdapat luka yang parah, hingga Sandra bisa melihat helmnya hampir copot. Tanduknya tidak seimbang, seolah memang patah saat perang, atau memang sudah dari sananya. Tapi satu hal yang tidak bisa dihindari oleh Sandra, robot Cyclops ini cukup keren.

"Oh, fuck." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Sandra.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **A/N : Well, saya pikir saya perlu menambahkan Shockwave. Soalnya, dia Cons favorit saya selain Megatron. Awalnya saya mau nambahin Megatron, tapi kok kasian dia gak mati-mati jadi mungkin di chapter depan saya kasih muncul dia di chapter-chapter tertentuaja.**

 **Yang menjadi pertanyaan saya, haruskah saya merubah Shockwave menjadi sekutunya Autobot, mengingat mereka melawan musuh yang sama?**

 **Last but not the least, saya ucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1438 Hijriah. Minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin!**


End file.
